Survival of the Species
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Unaware of Jasons' existance, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not. Mpreg, not Slash. :Chap 1-6, now Beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** JediBant  
**Beta Reader:** Jord-El  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summary:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
**Authors Note:** I was feed up of there being no Superman M-pregs outside of Smallville, so I wrote my own, I can only hope that others will follow.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

Deep in the ice plains of the arctic, there is almost no life, except for algae and bacteria that somehow manage to brave the freezing climate of the frozen mass, made entirely of frozen water at planet Earth's most northern point. On the outer edges of this barren land you might find a few mammals, polar bears, seals, you might even be so lucky as to see a bird if you go far enough south; but in the inner regions, there is no visible sign of life, except for one thing.

At an unknown point on the arctic there is a huge structure. At first glance it seems to be made of ice, but on closer inspection it is realised that the huge structure is made of crystal.

Recently, another structure like this one was seen, off the eastern coast of North America, close to Metropolis. Had it not been for Superman, the land mass created by Lex Luthor through Kryptonian crystal technology would have destroyed Metropolis, and later the rest of America. Maybe even every other landmass in the world, but Superman had been there to stop Luthor as he had been in the past, and in the process, it almost cost him his life.

Many had waited on baited breath, outside the hospital or at home, waiting for any news of the normal indestructible hero's health. When he had finally woken and disappeared from his hospital bed, most claimed that they had known all along that he would be fine, that they hadn't been worried. Others had just sighed with relief and gone back to their daily lives as soon as the Daily Planet had confirmed that he was fine, being the one paper that was always up-to-date on everything to do with Superman. Those who were still unsure were put to rest when Superman reappeared, helping to fix the damage done by the new landmass, dubbed New Krypton.

During the clean up process, three strange crystals had been found in the rubble, all had been confiscated for fear of another New Krypton being created. They were destroyed, but Superman had requested them back, claiming them to be the last remains of his home world and his only link to his past.

Which brings us back to the cold, barren, wasteland that is the Arctic.

* * *

Superman stood on the overhanging platform in the centre of his Fortress Of Solitude. Slowly he held out one hand and the ground in front of him slowly grew up to form a crystal control panel, in which he placed the remaining three crystals that had been recovered from Metropolis.

Three crystals, each with huge amounts of knowledge on them, each unique, much of that knowledge would most likely, be lost to the sea or space, unless some were still in the hands of Luthor. That could be disastrous, he had to hope that it wasn't the case, although that wasn't going to stop him from searching for Luthor to check for himself.

Of the three crystals remaining, Superman knew what was on each and every one, to most the crystals looked the same, but Superman could see every detail of the crystals, right down to their molecular structure, so he knew.

One was almost useless to him; it contained all the knowledge that his father thought he would need to know to live one Earth; what is a tree, where is Japan, what are the customs of the Aztecs of South America; these things he knew, his greatest use of this crystal would most likely be to just hear the sound of his mother's or father's voice, nothing more, nothing less.

The other two crystals however, one held part of the knowledge that his father had sent to him about the 21 known galaxies, and a lot about Kryptonian customs and science. The other was part of two crystals, which helped to run the Fortress' Artificial Intelligence. Hopefully, along with the green crystal, which he had taken away with him, and what was left of the other crystals, would allow the AI to regrow the crystals and place the rest of the lost data back into from compressed forms in the AI crystals, but it was a long shot.

"Kal-El, it is time,"

Superman jumped at the unexpected voice, "Time for what Father?" he asked looking up at the large figure of his father.

"Time for the line of El to continue, and Krypton to go on," his mother appeared beside Jor-El.

"Well yes about that…"

"No son. It is still forbidden for you to put one human life above another, and the line must be kept pure if we are to survive, but there is one other way." Jor-El interrupted.

"You don't…"

"It is the only way," Lara soothed, "and it will be painless, we will place you in a deep sleep…"

"What! No…"

"…and when you wake you will be with child."

"What! No!" Kal-El repeated, but this time was allowed to continue, "I am a male…that is impossible."

"Our technology surpasses all that is known on this world, it is no large feat, after it is initiated you will carry the child for a rotation of this world around its sun."

"A year? No, it isn't necessary, you see…"

"It is necessary Kal-El, and you will do as you are instructed for the betterment of our species."

As soon as it was said there was a bright flash of light and the last surviving Kryptonian collapsed to the ground at the base of the control panel. Deeply asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Beta Reader: **Jord-El  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Monday morning. Everyone piles out of their homes, on foot or in cars, to head to work after the weekend. The subway overflows and some get left behind, unable to fit into the cramped space. The streets above are packed with those who chose to walk, rather then brave the tight spaces underground, others claiming they needed the exercise, most did. Those who chose to use their cars or taxis, considered insane by many, crawled along at a snail's pace, apart for the occasional burst of speed, which never lasted long.

* * *

However they got there though, each person moved towards his or her workplace, ready to start their week, hangover or not.

One of these workplaces though, didn't have a weekend; it continued to work 24/7, pumping out 3 issues a day, morning, noon and evening, to keep the people of Metropolis up-to-date on all things news worthy.

The main floor of the Daily Planet building was where all the reporters wrote their stories and gave them to the chief editor, Perry White. This floor was always alive with people, getting ready for the new issue, always ready to rush over to Mr White's office should he bellow their name across the bullpen. It was a cramped, noising place where only the strong survived, and it never slept, just like the city.

* * *

Clark Kent, the bumbling boy scout, was a man who everyone went to when something tedious needed to be done, and who still seemed to be stuck in the 50's. One always knew when he entered the room, either from the sound of him knocking things off desks and apologising, or from Jimmy's rush to grab his 3000 camera and put it around his neck or in a draw. Although his large friend always seemed to catch the falling objects, Jimmy wasn't going to take that chance.

"Morning Lois," Clark said as the brunette rushed past him, barely noticing her former partner.

"Hey Mr Kent," Jimmy greeted, pulling his attention back to the present.

"Good morning Jimmy. How was your weekend," Clark turned towards his friend just as he went back to his work.

"Oh it was great; Emily and I went to see Cats."

"Swell, I quite enjoyed Cats, although I haven't seen it in years."

"Yeah, its great isn't it-oh Mr Kent, what happened," Jimmy almost shouted when he turned back to his friend.

"Well, I spent most of the weekend…" Clark started but Jimmy interrupted.

"No Mr Kent, your face."

Lois came up behind them after hearing Jimmy's exclamation.

"Ooh, quite the shiner you've got there, Clark."

"What," he automatically brought his hand up to his face, touching his eye, "Ow," he quickly pulled his fingers away, almost knocking his glasses off in the process, he seemed overly surprised at the pain.

"Well, don't poke it; it looks new, Jimmy go get Clark some ice."

Jimmy rushed off to do as he was told.

"So how'd you manage that?" Lois asked.

Now had Lois known Clark's other identity, then he could have told her that a mugger had managed to hit him in the face with the empty gun he had been threatening his victim with. The gun had bent, but he had to admit that it had hurt, nowhere near as much as it would have hurt someone else. By his standards it had hurt, but he hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

"Well Lois, I'm really not sure, it may have been when I walked into the side of the door this morning," Clark said, pushing his glasses back up his nose, wincing as it pushed the bruise.

Lois rolled her eyes and took the ice pack in a tea towel that Jimmy had brought back. She yanked Clark's glasses off and pushed the cold object against, completely missing the brief panicked expression that the action caused. Jimmy noticed but dismissed it as a reaction to Lois's hands' fast movement towards his face.

"Keep that on and you'll be fine, hopefully it won't come out any more, and it'll disappear in a few days." Lois started to move away.

"Thanks Lois," Clark said after her.

"Lois, Kent! Get in here," Almost everyone had looked up to make sure that it wasn't them being called, but just as quickly everyone was working again. That was the way you had to work under Perry White, if you missed your call he could get scary very quickly, but if you didn't get back to work fast enough…

Lois rushed to her desk to grab her notepad then just as quickly entered the office. Clark also went to his desk to dump his brief case then also with a notebook moved to the office, although he hit even more objects as he went without his glasses on.

"Kent!" Perry yelled again annoyed, only to find Clark right in front of him, "oh, hurry up and get in here," Perry snapped recovering quickly.

"Sorry Mr White." He rushed into the room, upsetting a chair as he moved to sit.

"Right Lois, Superman was spotted today, I want you to find out where he has been the last few days, why didn't he help with the fire one 23rd street yesterday?"

"There was a fire?" Clark asked, removing the ice pack from his face, before realising and quickly moving it back.

Both ignored him, they were use to Clark occasionally being ignorant to the latest news after the weekend.

"But chief…"

"No buts, you seem to be the only reporter that Superman talks to and I want to use that to our advantage, three things sell papers…"  
"Sex, Tragedy and Superman," Lois finished over him.

"Exactly. Now Kent, I want you to go down to 23rd and check out the damage. How much is it going to cost to rebuild, where are the residents staying till then, see what they think of Superman's absence. Then go to the fire department, the same question. What are you waiting for an invitation? Out."

"Sure chief," Lois said as she moved out the door followed closely by Clark.

"And don't call me Chief."

* * *

Before leaving the Planet, Clark made a quick detour to the bathroom.

Lois was right, it was quite a shiner, and the line of bruising on either side, helped with his 'I walked into a door' excuse, if he had his head on a side when he did it. It really shouldn't have been that much of a worry, he wasn't vain, but it was disconcerting in two ways. One, it meant that he would need something to cover it while he was Superman, it wouldn't do for them both to have a black eye, on the same eye, in the same shape, at the same time, not to mention the other reason, Superman didn't bruise.

He could only conclude that it was something to do with what his parents had done to him. He had been so angry with them that he hadn't stayed after he woke up from the deep sleep they put him in to find out exactly what to expect, so the vulnerability could be a side effect. Whether he liked it or not he would need to go back to the fortress soon to find out exactly what they did and what to expect, although he would wait till he was sure he wouldn't destroy the fortress in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Beta Reader:** Jord-El  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was a very strange sight indeed when Clark Kent managed to run from his desk to the bathroom without bumping into one desk, and an amazing feat for anyone to do it without knocking anyone over. Anyone could see from the look on his face that he was desperate, and sure enough before the restroom door had even closed there was the telltale sound of someone vomiting into the toilet. This was starting to become a regular occurrence.

Most people didn't pay much attention to Clark on a normal day, not even when he returned from his five year trip around the world, granted, that had been overshadowed by the return of Superman. Even so, everyone had noticed the sudden bout of sickness from the normally perfectly healthy Clark Kent. Some had even noticed the common occurrence of bruises on his face and neck, most also assumed that they were on the rest of his body as well.

There were many speculations as to why; some said cancer, other thought he was in a relationship with someone who was taking advantage of Clark's placid nature and was abusing him. There were others, most of which were laughed off, like the thought of him having AIDS, when it was commonly believed that Clark had never had sex in his life. Sometimes it seemed questionable as to whether he had ever been in a room with a woman without a chaperone, but then they all knew about the undercover story he and Lois had done at Niagara Falls..

Finally, Lois decided she'd had enough, and this time when Clark rushed off to the rest room she followed him. She completely ignored the other men in the room and their complaints to her presence.

"Clark, this has gone on long enough, what is wrong with you?" She banged on the door of the only closed stall.

"Lois? This is the men's room!" He replied in typical Clark fashion.

"I know that Clark, but I want to know what is wrong with my friend, now get your backside out here."

"Really Lois, I'm fine," he protested.

"Clark you get out here or I'll come in there."

A few moments later there was movement in the stall and the toilet flushed. Lois smirked at her easy victory then turned to glare at the men who were standing behind her watching; they quickly vacated the area.

Clark exited the stall looking pale and slightly ruffled, although his shirt was still completely buttoned up and his tie still tight to his neck. He moved past her to the sink and splashed water on his face before pooling some in his cupped hands, drinking and spitting it out again.

"Now are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" Lois insisted.

"Look Lois," Clark started.

"No don't you dismiss this, I want to know why you've been acting like this,"

"Well we can't all have what we want can we," Clark said, heading back out to the bullpen.

Shock at his reply froze her for a moment before her reporter's instincts kicked in and she rushed after him to press for information. "But why are you hiding it, it can't be that bad,"

"Because it's none of your business," he snapped loudly.

The whole newsroom stop to stare at them, Clark **never** raised his voice to anyone.

Lois took a step way from him, another shocker, as she never backed down from anyone. Clark stared at her for a moment then looked at the floor and turned away. He didn't even stop at his desk to grab his coat, but no one stopped him.

* * *

After leaving the Daily Planet, Clark ducked into an alley and changed into his Superman suit before flying off North. He could no longer cope with finding out for himself the side effects of his new condition; it was time to talk to his parents, although he still wasn't sure if he wouldn't destroy something.

Half an hour later, after many detours most of which didn't require his help, he arrived at his 'home'. He almost never stayed the night at the fortress, when he didn't have an apartment in the city he would return to the small farmhouse in Smallville, Kansas, where he grew up. In the last week or so he had moved into his new apartment, for which he was relieved, it had been almost impossible to hide his morning sickness from his mother, and completely impossible to hide it for any longer.

He slowly allowed himself to float down the central shaft of the crystal structure to land on the platform in the centre of the cavernous room.

"We had almost began to fear that you would never return," his mother said, when he touched the ground, the fortress sensing his presence. However his father was no where in sight, most likely because he always reacted better to his mother.

"And you're surprised?"

"You must understand, our line needs to continue and Krypton must continue on, it was why we sent you to Earth."

"Oh and here I thought you were trying to save my life," Kal-El replied sarcastically.

"You know all our reasons for saving you, we both wish that it didn't have to be this way, your pregnancy will cause a huge amount of strain on your body, if something goes wrong it could cause permanent damage, but it was necessary."

"No, it wasn't necessary; if you had listened to me in the first place you would know that."

"It is forbidden for you to create a relationship…"

"I have a son," he interrupted.

"There is no way as of yet to know…"

"No I mean I have a son, he's five; he was born while I was searching for Krypton."

"Are you sure that this child is yours?"

"He is allergic to Kryptonite and has shown strength that no human adult could have, let alone a child."

"You have seen this?" Lara asked.

"No, his mother told me…"

"Then there is no proof that this child is yours, this woman could be lying." She dismissed.

"He has my eyes."

Lara studied him for a moment before speaking again, "Regardless, he is half human, the child you carry will be of full Kryptonian blood."

"Enough, I am not going to argue about this, Jason is my son and I will treat him as such. I only came here to find out what I should expect from what you have done to me."

"Has the sickness started yet?" His mother inquired.

"Yes and I bruise if I so much as bump my arm on a desk."

"You bruise so easily because the aura that makes your skin invulnerable has focused itself around the child, it is normal, as is the sickness. As it is with female pregnancy's, the hormones in your body have become unusually balanced, causing the sickness, however unlike most women, it will most likely continue throughout your entire pregnancy as the hormones now running through your system would normally do in very small quantities if there at all."

Kal-El sighed, "Fine so I am going to be miserable for 9 months what else should I expect?"

"It will be almost exactly the same at that of a human woman's pregnancy, however you may find closer to the birth that some of your abilities are disrupted, it would be best if you spent your last month here so that we may tend to any problems that might occur."

"You make it sound as though this is going to kill me,"

"It may, if something goes wrong at the birth then you will most likely not survive." The hologram said without pause.

"Yeah, I thought so, which is why I think I will have this child at my home, where at least I know no one has an ulterior motive. Don't expect me back here anytime soon." Kal-El snapped as he rose of the ground.

"If you do not return here for the birth you will most likely die," she warned.

"But at least I'll be somewhere that I know I am loved." With that he shot out of the carven and spent the rest of the day stopping crime, and being none too gentle with those responsible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Beta Reader: **Jord-El  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The next day, no one annoyed Clark or asked him to do any menial tasks, some brave souls approached to congratulate him for standing up for himself. Henry, one of the senior reporters even said to "Get Well Soon" which was greeted with a smile and thanks, which helped everyone else to relax around him, but he was still mainly left alone.

Lois had yet to approach him. Although she still looked worried by Clark's frequent visits to the restroom, she made no move to follow and made no comments, instead quickly returning to her work, as if simply looking would set him off again.

Eventually Clark's guilty conscience got the better of him and he started towards Lois's desk.

"KENT,"

Clark changed direction back to his desk to collect a notebook and the story he had finished earlier, then headed to Perry's office.

"Where's that…" He stopped when Clark handed him what he was looking for, "ah good now I want you to do a follow up from the New Krypton incident, I want you to go find out what the government is doing to find Luthor, how they feel about him being out. Find the judge that let him out of jail and see what he thinks, if you can, find Superman and talk to him about it."

"Yes chief," Clark turned to leave the room.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you. Now I don't know what's been wrong with you lately, frankly its none of my business, but I don't want you giving it to anyone else. If it's contagious you can go home 'till it's gone, but if its life threatening I would appreciate it if you informed me. You're a good reporter Kent, I don't want to lose you."

"Thank you sir. I know that it isn't contagious, and the chance that I will die from it is very slim," Clark informed him.

"But there is a chance?" Perry pushed.

Clark gave a small sigh, "yes there is a chance," he clarified.

"Alright then, like I said it's none of my business,"

"I'll get on that story now," Clark said, turning his upper body in a questioning way.

"Yeah go, and Kent, if you even think about apologising to Lois I will fire you before the words can leave your mouth, is that clear?"

"As crystal sir."

* * *

Clark had quickly discovered that morning, more like all day, sickness was very disrupting to his day, especially when he was trying to conduct an interview. He had thrown up twice while on the phone to the Minister of Defence's secretary, had to call the judge back three times because he was always in the bathroom when he was taken off hold, and had ended up making use of the waste paper basket next to his desk when he got fed up of having to call back 5 minutes, much to the disgust of the occupants of the desk next to him.

He had tried reading a few pregnancy books to see if he could get some idea of what to expect, after all his mother had said it would be similar to a woman's pregnancy, but he had yet to find one that said anything about 'morning' sickness this bad. He was about ready to stop eating, in the hope that he would stop being sick for lack of things to bring up, but the books also said to eat well and have a balanced diet, and even though he didn't want to be pregnant, he would never do something to hurt the innocent child.

Lois was still avoiding him, which was partly a blessing, partly depressing. It meant that she had stopped stealing his stapler and asking him to spell check her work, which took ages even for him; but she was also stopping Jason from talking to him. He had heard her on a few occasions call him back from heading in Clark's direction, with different excuses, usually that Clark was feeling ill, a few times that he was working and not be bothered, and another time that he was grumpy and didn't want company. The company of the young child would have made him feel a lot better but Perry was still keeping an eye on him and would give him a warning look every time he approached her looking like he might apologise. Jimmy had reasoned that Lois would eventually forgive him. Most likely when she desperately needed something done, Clark thought. Richard had also offered his congratulations for standing up for himself and assured him that she would cool off eventually.

However, currently Clark had bigger problems, he still had to tell his mother about his condition but he couldn't seem to get the words out. He had purposely gone to dinner to tell her, and had ended up extending his hearing to find anything which he could rescue. He had ended up flying to Australia to help put out a bushfire, which took moments, but he chickened out of going back to Smallville, opting instead to swim around the island continent then back to Metropolis via the Pacific Ocean. He felt slightly better for it but he still had the problem of how to tell his mother that her only son was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Beta Reader:** Jord-El  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Within the Planet Building, there were many times in which one had to rush to wherever they were headed. Especially if you were a junior staff member, in which case, everyone made you fetch things for them. Jimmy Olsen, although no longer a junior, as one of the youngest photographer was often given tedious tasks to do when he wasn't developing pictures. This meant he was a pro at running through the crowds, ducking under arms and round desks to get exactly where he needed to be in the shortest amount of time. It was not a rare thing for him to be seen running from the darkroom to Perry's office on the other side of the bullpen.

Lois, Richard and Perry looked up from the spread they had been discussing when Jimmy burst into the room, and unknown to them they had a forth listener in the form of Clark Kent.

"Mr White," Jimmy said, slightly out of breath and waving a newly developed photo, "have a look at this."

"Not now Jimmy we need to finish with this," Perry dismissed turning back to the spread.

"No, I think you'll want to see this," he pushed between Lois and Richard to place the photo on the desk in front of Perry.

The image showed the rescue Superman had made that morning, part of an overhead train track had creaked, the official story was the earthquake had weakened it, and it had threatened to fall when the weight of the train had been forced on it. The train itself had been jammed in place when the section of the track slipped a few centimetres. Superman had arrived just in time to push the section back into place so the train could continue on. The photograph showed him flying under the track with his arms above his head pushing up on the damaged section; the train was just visible above him. The picture was perfectly focused and well lit.

"That's great Jimmy, take it to copy and they can use it in the afternoon edition," he dismissed but Jimmy didn't move.

"Thank you Chief but the rescue isn't what I mean, look here," Jimmy pointed to Superman's abdomen, which was obviously larger then its normal perfect form. "I've checked there was nothing on the negative or my lens, there is also no blurring."

"Are you saying that Superman is fat?" Lois accused turning on the photographer.

"Well no…I well…it… sort of…yes." He stammered, on one hand being on Lois Lane's bad side could he dangerous for one's health, but being on Perry's bad side could be dangerous for ones employment status.

"It looks like he has to me," Perry interrupted, "Lois I want you to write this."

"But chief," Lois almost whined, "You said I could have a break from the Superman stories."

"And you did."

"It's been a week!"

"Yeah a whole week, and we haven't had any real Superman stories."

"Only because he hasn't been doing much recently,"

"And you're going to point that out, now get going. I want that on my desk in time for the evening edition and that's final."

* * *

Lois did as Perry asked then collected Jason from school on the way home. She was now preparing dinner, or rather putting take-away into bowls ready for when Richard arrived home.

"When's daddy getting home?" Jason asked, pausing in the middle of his millionth repeat of 'Heart and Soul.'

"He'll be home soon; he had to finish some things at work."

Jason went back to playing. Lois picked up the plates and started to slip them into the barely used oven to keep them warm. A crash upstairs caused them both to stop and look towards the noise.

Lois quickly exchanged her plate of food for a sharper implement from the nearby knife block. Seeing this Jason stood from the piano and ran over to his mother. Lois rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and pushed him behind her before starting up the stairs, all the while keeping the knife in front of her and her son safely hidden behind her own body.

There was nothing disturbed in any of the rooms; except the last she searched. The window was open allowing the breeze of the river to catch the curtains. As far as she could remember she had pulled the window closed before going to work that morning. She slowly moved towards it intending to look out and close it.

"Mummy!"

Lois shot back around towards her child, knife at the ready. Lying on the floor in a heap of blue and red was the topic of her earlier article.

"Superman!?" She dropped the knife and ran over to her fallen friend. Kneeling next to him she pulled at his cape until she found and uncovered his head. She then rolled him over.

His entire left arm and part of his chest was covered in blood, which was still flowing from a wound on upper arm, close to his shoulder.

"Sorry…didn't know where else to go." Superman whispered, obviously in pain.

"How about the hospital," she retorted, grabbing a handful of his cape and pushing it down on the wound. "Jason go and grab some towels," she called over her shoulder, ignoring Superman's pained groan at the pressure.

"Don't like hospitals."

Lois froze for a millisecond looking at him quizzically. **Superman** didn't like hospitals?

"Well don't let Jason hear you say that, he'll never go again," she joked lightly, which coxed a small grin out of him.

"What the hell happened?" In a moment of inspiration she snatched up the knife she had dropped and removing the cape cut away his suit from around the area, before replacing the pressure on the wound with the towels Jason had returned with; her best towels.

Superman hissed again as the pressure returned but he answered the question anyway, "Mugger attacked a woman on her way home…got scared when I turned up…pulled a gun on me, I thought it would bounce off like normal."

"Apparently not,"

"No apparently not, I'm sorry to bother you…would have gone to my mother's but it was too far…this is the only other place I could think of."

"That's fine, we're just going to stop this bleeding then…Mother?"

Superman smiled softly then his head fell sideways as he relaxed into unconsciousness, just as the front door banged close downstairs.

"**RICHARD!**"

Then there was a thump, followed by someone running up the stairs.

"Lois?" Richard's voice yelled down the hall.

"Here," she yelled back, and then she added, "our room."

She was starting to panic now, Jason had backed himself into a corner, either to stay out of the way, or he was terrified.

Richard skidded into the room a moment later. He immediately saw Jason in his corner and started towards him.

"No Richard, here."

He turned towards Lois who was still kneeling next to Superman but now with the blood soaked towel to match the blood soaked suit and carpet.

"What the hell happened," he rushed into the adjoining bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. One of many around the house that included everything they needed for any allergic reaction Jason might have; Richard just hoped there was enough stuff to help Superman.

"He's been shot, what do you think," she snapped, grabbing another towel.

"How would I know? I just got here," he returned, "and why is he here? He should be at a hospital."

Lois glared at him, "it doesn't matter we have to do something. Jason go to your room." She said slightly more harshly then she intended, but it did the trick and he fled.

"Don't take it out on him,"

"He shouldn't he here for this," she countered.

"Enough. We have to stop the bleeding." Richard threw the kit open, sending a few things flying. He found what he was looking for. He ripped open the packet and pushed Lois' hands and towel away before pressing the dressing over the wound and wrapping it tightly.

"We need to get him to the hospital, have you called an ambulance?" He asked as he worked.

"No, he doesn't want to go to a hospital. He'll be fine. Besides what was I supposed to say? 'Superman's been shot, I need an ambulance.'"

Richard ignored the comment as he finished the bandage and reached up to check Superman's pulse, vaguely thinking about whether the aliens' pulse would be in the same place.

"He needs a doctor."

"He doesn't want one; if he did he would have gone to the hospital."

"He has severe blood loss," Richard protested indicating to the now ruined carpet and towels.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure they have a stockpile of alien blood in their freezer somewhere."

That gave Richard pause.

"Fine, let's at least get him on the bed."

* * *

It took a lot of pushing, pulling and heaving, but they managed between the two of them to lift the 225 pounds of dead weight onto the bed. The task of calming their five year old was more difficult still but they managed, and not long after, he was curled up asleep on the bed next to his hero.

Once both of those things were done they worked together to get Superman out of at least the top half of his costume and his boots, before tucking him into the bed for the night.

"That photo is right you know, he has gained weight," Lois pointed out as they worked.

"Maybe," Richard replied as he checked the bandage, which was starting to show small spots of red, "but it really doesn't matter right now, and I doubt he wants to hear that you think he is fat. Let's just go to bed and hope that he's better in the morning."

"I'm staying in here." Lois said immediately.

"Fine, I'll be in the spare room." He replied not wanting to start another fight. He scooped up Jason and left the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Survival of the Species

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Superman

**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.

**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Waking up in a strange place is never nice. The moment of disorientation when you are just between waking and sleeping, doesn't need the added stress of not knowing ones surroundings. However, if there was ever a way to wake up quickly, without the application of a frozen sponge, this is the best way.

One the other hand however, waking up to the woman of your dreams fast asleep looking relaxed and angelic with the sun shining through the windows, is a wonderful way to wake up, but then after the moment of disorientation, remembering that she is married, or almost married, is not.

Finally another horrible way to awaken is to shoot up in bed, after finding yourself in a strange place, next to the almost married women of your dreams, and wrenching a bullet wound is never a nice way to wake up.

Superman managed, barely, to keep in the cry that was making its way past his vocal cords; knowing what Lois was like in the office when she was grumpy from not getting enough sleep, he decided that waking her was not a good idea.

The alarm that was sitting next to the bed suddenly went off. Lois groaned and reached out blindly for the annoying machine, which she then through against the wall, causing the battery cover to fall off, followed closely but the battery itself, successfully cutting the noise short. Waking her was definitely not a good idea.

Slowly he removed the covers which had pooled around his waist and left the bed wincing when one of the floorboards creaked, and then floating the rest of the way to the bathroom.

He was breathing deeply through his normal bout of morning sickness, and managed to keeping it down, although barely. It was then that he noticed his half nakedness and started looking around the bathroom for something to cover himself and his growing bulge. Finally he found Richard's dressing gown on the back of the bathroom door and hoping the man wouldn't be too upset pulled it on.

He was starting to wonder whether he should leave before Lois woke up, thus avoiding the uncomfortable question which would follow. However his gentlemanly nature kicked in and he decided that it would be extremely rude and ungrateful for him to leave now. Not to mention that it would upset Jason not knowing what had happened to him.

So he decided to go downstairs and wait for the family to wake up.

* * *

Half an hour later the first signs of life were heard. Jason made sure both his parents were up by jumping on their beds, or rather his mummy's bed, daddy seemed to be missing from his normal bed, which Jason assumed meant he was already up. So being the five year old that he was he ran down the stairs, or half way down, his mother yelled from her bed to slow down before he got to the bottom, so he took the second half of the stairs at a slower pace then ran into the kitchen. 

As he expected breakfast was on the table but the cook was someone new.

Still dressed in Richard's dressing gown, Superman had spent the half hour while he waited, making himself useful and preparing breakfast for the family. However the change didn't make Jason pause for long, seconds after he arrived in the room he launched himself at the man of steel, hugging him tightly.

"Superman you're all better!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes Jason, and thank you for helping me last night," he replied as he hugged his son.

"Jason," Lois called from upstairs, "Your not using the kitchen are you, you know you not allowed…" she stopped short when she saw the pair standing together in the kitchen. After a moment Jason wiggled from Superman's grip and ran over for his morning hug from his mother.

"Good morning Lois, I hope you don't mind I didn't want to leave without thanking you, and I thought I would make myself useful while I was waiting," he explained, trying his best not to sound to much like Clark Kent.

Richard chose that point to join them. He was already dressed and ready for work.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your dressing gown Mr White, I didn't think it appropriate to walk around in what I woke up in," despite the confidence in his words one of his hands still managed to make its way to rest on his growing child.

Richard was the first to break out of their shocked stares, "that perfectly alright," it was almost an automatic response.

"You cook?" was all that Lois could say; which caused a laugh from the reason for her query.

"Yes Lois I cook, I doubt my mother would have let me leave home without knowing how, although I am a little out of practice."

There was another awkward silence but he continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you, you saved my life last night. So, yes, thank you and I'll see you around," he moved towards the back door, meaning to leave out the back so no one would see him, not that they would with the speed he could move at.

"Wait," Lois finally managed to break out of her gawking and moved towards him, "should you really be running off so quickly, that wound was pretty bad, why don't you stay for breakfast and we'll check it after."

Superman paused, in truth he would love to stay and have breakfast with the family; it would mean spending more time with his son, but… "I wouldn't want to impose, and I'm fine just a bit tender," in truth the wound was still painful and was constantly aching especially since he had used it to make the meal.

"No," Lois replied, her usually forceful, don't mess with me tone returning, "I would feel a lot better if you stayed and let us check," She then turned and left to get dressed for the day, without allowing him to reply and leaving no room to argue. Unsure he looked to Richard for help. But the man held his hands up in mock surrender, "don't look at me when she's in one of her moods…" he left the statement there and sat down at the table where he started to put some food on a plate for Jason, before serving himself and opening the latest copy of the Daily Planet.

Unsure of what else to do, Superman sat down at the table opposite Jason, and placed a small amount of food on his plate which he started to nibble on. Jason watched him with fascination and copied his every action exactly, it was quite amusing. That was until Lois appeared back downstairs and told Jason to eat his breakfast, which unintentionally sent them both back to their meals for fear of her wrath.

The meal was mostly spent in an uncomfortable silence, which Jason tried to break many times, but the discomfort between Lois and Superman, because of their knowledge that one this was a mockery of what life could be like for them if they hadn't left, and two their previous relationship which Richard was still unaware of, despite Jason's parentage. Add to this that Richard was not oblivious to their discomfort and wanted nothing more to know what it was but couldn't ask in front of his son.

So the meal was eaten in silence, after which Jason was sent upstairs to get ready for school and Richard retrieved the first aid kit to change Superman's dressing and check the wound. Lois quickly buried herself in the newspaper which Richard had abandoned.

Superman hesitated only slightly, barely discernibly to the human eye, before removing the robe, allowing it to pool around his waist while Richard removed the bandage he had applied the night before and gently pulled away the dressing. Despite his care it still drew a hiss from Superman as it pulled the dried blood away from the open wound. After gently cleaning the wound with some sterile gauze Richard inspected the wound as best he could.

"Wow, you heal fast." He commented as he studied the previously gapping wound.

"Not as fast as normal, I haven't been in the best health recently, normally this would have healed in seconds…actually normally this never would have happened." He amended.

Richard made a small noise of understanding? Acknowledgement? Superman wasn't really sure but he didn't comment, instead turning his attention to the Lois who was still hidden by the newspaper.

He vaguely started to read the front page as his 'doctor' redressed the wound, but at super-speed he finished that in almost seconds, so he continued onto the next page with his ex-ray vision.

"There," Richard said when he finished, "you should probably change that tonight. Although by the looks of that it should be heal by then." He looked up expecting a reply, but the statement had barely left his mouth when Superman disappeared then hardly a second later he reappeared with the newspaper in hand, which had suddenly disappeared from Lois' grasp.

"Hey!" She said in surprise but was completely ignore as Superman turned to the 5th page in search of something he had read moments before, he was hoping that he had mixed two stories together by mistake but sure enough at the top of the page was an article by Lois Lane declaring proudly to the world that Superman was fat.

* * *

**A/N Please excuse me, some of this chapter I was slightly drunk when writing it, so any strangeness or extremely bad spelling is blamed on that, Christmas eve was a great night ;D but I wanted to finish this tonight so that I could wish you all a very Merry Christmas, mine has certainly been so far, and a very Happy New Year if I don't post again before then. **

**Cya**

**JediBant**

**P.S. Typing when drunk leaves much need for the backspace :P**

**P.P.S. I have recently been going back over this fic and have corrected some spelling mistakes so those versions should be online soon. Not much else has been revised, except Clark was not listening in on the 'Fat Superman' conversation in the previous chapter.

* * *

Oh completely different subject, i would like to start a bit of a vote here. There are seven choices, you are welcome to choicing two or three but please don't say all especially since some are similar and it can't go both ways so just say the ones you like most. Ok the choices are...drum roll **

1. Clark goes into labour in the middle of the Daily planet during the day when everyone is still there.  
2. Clark goes into labour in the middle of the Daily planet in the evening while working on a story with Richard, Lois, Jimmy and Jason.  
3. Clark goes into labour in the middle of the Daily planet in the evening while working on a story with Richard, Lois, Jimmy, Jason and Perry.  
4. Superman goes into labour in the middle of a rescue.  
5. Perry works out who Clark is and helps to keep the secret.  
6. Jason works it out and gives the game away.  
7. Jason works it out and keeps the secret.

* * *

Oh completely different subject, i would like to start a bit of a vote here. There are seven choices, you are welcome to choicing two or three but please don't say all especially since some are similar and it can't go both ways so just say the ones you like most. Ok the choices are...drum roll 

**Also a separate vote, should the public find out or not?

* * *

**

**Thanks for your reveiws and votes.**

**cya**

**JediBant**

**PS i am really going this time :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** JediBant  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
**Authors Note:** This chapter is alot longer then my normal length, hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who answered the vote. Also thank you to **crockergirl** whos reveiw inspired me to write this chapter, which i dedicate to her, thanks Crockergirl. :)

**Chapter 7**

Almost immediately after reading the article Superman had left, refusing to stop for Lois' attempted explanation, pausing only to say goodbye to Jason and refusing to speak to Lois or Richard, except to thank them again for their hospitality in a very formal, emotionless tone.

Lois fumed for the rest of the day; at Superman for his rudeness and at herself for giving into Perry and writing the story in the first place, it was obviously a sensitive subject and besides, it was a story worthy of a trashy tabloid not the Daily Planet's top reporter.

He had refused to make any comment on the subject to any member of the press or public, he simply ignored any questions about the article, and he was usually quick to vacate the scene soon that line of questioning started.

For Lois it had been a toss up as to whether or not to print his resent vulnerability, Richard had said that it was up to her whether or not they mentioned their resent houseguest. The reporter in her thought the world had a right to know, but the rest of her didn't want to piss off Superman anymore then she already had, besides he had come to her, trusted her, when he was hurt, she didn't want him to think that that trust in her was misplaced.

Despite her failure to print the story, Superman still avoided her like the plague. He always left a crime scene as soon as she arrived, with the excuse of a cry for help or without; and he wouldn't respond to her calls from the roof of the planet. She even tried pulling out a cigarette and pretending to light it in hope that he would stop by to blow out the flame, but there was no unexplained winds or any sign of the red cape or blue suit.

* * *

"…reports say that Superman went into a terrifying rage, attacking and injuring the thief after the man repeatedly shot at him with a hand gun. Somehow, it seems that three of the bullets wounded the Man of Steel, leaving deep grazes in an arm and leg, however it seems that a fourth bullet which hit him full force in the stomach, though not injuring him, is what drove him to attack the bank robber, now identified as small time criminal, Mark Herald. Herald has been left in a critical condition at Metropolis Hospital with a concussion, internal bleeding and numerous broken bones, including a neck injury. Witnesses' say that the only reason Herald is not dead is that Police shot at Superman when they arrived apparently drawing him out of his sudden fury. He was then quick to apologise and personally flew Herald to the hospital. 

"This is the first time that Superman has attacked and injured a criminal, we can only hope that it will also be the last. Superman was unavailable to comment. In other news…"

The rest of the news report was drowned out by Perry's louder voice. "Lois I want you down at that bank now, interviews everyone and anyone who saw. Jimmy go with her I want pictures. Somebody call the hospital get a statement from the emergency staff, doctors, nurses, the bloody receptionist I don't care, just get one. The Major too, I want to know everyone's opinion on this, you hear me? **Everyone's**," then the office door slammed and the newsroom exploded into action once again.

* * *

The bull pit was still swarming when Lois and Jimmy got back from the bank; Perry was keeping everyone working right up until deadline it seemed in order to have this ready for the morning edition, Superman going wild was big news. Lois wouldn't have been surprise if he held the frontpage past the deadline to make sure everything was done to his choosing. 

As predicted he bellowed for their presence in his office almost immediately after the elevator doors opened.

"What's the story?" he demanded once they were in his office.

Lois summed up the situation, "It just like they said on the TV, Herald shot at Superman, Superman went ape until the Police shot at him and he took Herald to the hospital. He hasn't been seen since."

But of course Perry wanted more, "So we have no idea why he attacked?"

"What other then being shot at?"

"But he's been shot at more times the anyone could count, almost of an everyday basis, he's never reacted like this before,"

"And he's never been hurt before either, maybe it was just self defence?" Jimmy put in.

"Self defence doesn't put a person in a coma on life support," Perry countered.

"You got through to the hospital?"

Perry turned away from a slightly cowering Jimmy, back to Lois, "Yes, Roger rang and got a statement from one of the staff, here," he passed her a piece of paper from his desk, "there's also a quote from the Police Commissioner, the Major, the Joint Chiefs and the President."

"Wow, you've been busy," she quickly scanned the list mentally going over which she would use and where.

"This is the biggest story since he threw New Krypton into space; we need to know what the big wigs think. Now what are you waiting for? I want that story on my desk by deadline. Jimmy I want those photos developed and on my desk 10 minutes ago."

"On it Chief"

"Sure thing Chief"

"DON'T CALL ME CHIEF!"

* * *

Two hours later the presses were rolling. Everyone could now relax and go home, with Perry's permission to come in an hour late the next morning, which would allow them an extra hour and a half sleep as the traffic would have died down by then. All were quick to leave the premises and get home to loved ones or to bed, except one. 

Despite being almost asleep on her feet, the long, stressful day sent Lois to the roof for a smoke. Richard had long since taken Jason home to bed leaving her the option of sneaking off to the roof for a few minutes before going home without anyone the wiser.

She exited the elevator with her cigarette and lighter at the ready and was clicking away at the lighter almost immediately after she stepped out, but despite her hand shielding the flame, it went out almost immediately. Almost automatically she looked up in search of her personal anti-smoking advert, but found no trace of him and so returned to her previous activity. Only for the flame to go out again, and this time the cigarette also moved in her mouth, ending sideways against her lips.

She growled and it was so tempting to stomp her foot, but she managed to restrain herself, "where are you, you annoying man?" she snapped, once again looking to the sky.

She heard a quiet, half-hearted chuckle, "down here,"

Looking over in the other direction and down to floor level, she found her quarry, sitting in a corner of the building, wrapped up in his cape, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. Honestly she was surprised that such a large man could make himself look so small…and vulnerable.

"Superman?" she tone change to the point that it was almost the same as when she spoke to Jason when he was upset. "What are you doing up here?"

He gave her a crooked but sad smile, "I always loved it up here, it's almost quiet, I can think; it's where I met you."

"Well technically you met me on the side of the building," she reminded him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Technically we had already met," he countered, then seemed to hear his own words and looked away, as if he had just revealed some huge secret and though she longed to question him about it, she changed to subject, aware that their relationship had been rocky at best lately.

"You look awful," Ok so not the best subject change.

He started picking at a thread on his cape that apparently only he could see, "I expect that I do," apparently he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"You want to talk about it?" Talk about cliché.

"Not really," He wasn't making this easy.

"Sure? It can help, sometimes." Really convincing there Lois, real convincing.

"I almost killed a man today Lois, I don't think talking is going to help," Alright better, it's a whole sentence at least.

"But you didn't and I'm sure you had a good reason,"

"There is never a good reason to hurt someone like that Lois, and it is still in question as to whether he is going to live or not." What do you say to that? He continued, "I've always stood against violence, it's why I've never approved of Batman's way of getting things done, and now I've done this…"

"Why did you do it then," it had to be asked.

* * *

Clark hesitated, he couldn't lie to her, but telling her the reason would prove him to be ever more of a freak then he already was, but he knew he could trust her, she hadn't printed his injury the month before, and she was a mother herself, she might understand. He made his decision.

* * *

"You remember that article you wrote about me," he asked. 

She snorted, "Which one?"

"Last month, about me being…about my gaining weight,"

"Oh, that one," she should have seen that one coming, he's changed the subject again.

"The reason for that is the same as for today's incident, and my sudden vulnerability, and ill health," maybe not.

He paused for a moment, uncertain if he should continue.

She waited patiently for a moment then impatiently for a few more. Finally she prompted "and that reason is?"

"It's hard," he continued immediately, "I haven't told anyone this, not even my mother. I was scared of her reaction, your reaction. It's not normal it shouldn't have happened," he got loud as he went on, sounding desperate for her to understand. He had jumped to his feet and was pacing, but with his cape still wrapped around him as if he was cold.

"Whoa, calm down, its okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She moved closer and put her hand where she thought his arm should be. She was surprise when a hand came out of the capes confines and pulled hers back inside just as quickly. Gently as ever his coaxed her hand open then flat against his extended belly.

"What?"

"Shh, just feel."

He held her hand there, waiting for something, occasionally moving it to a different spot.

"It might help if I knew what it was feeling…"

"**There**!" he almost shouted over the top of her.

"What?" Then she felt what he was talking about. A slight pressure under her hand, from inside his belly. She jumped and pulled away, easily pulling her hand away from his loose grip.

"That…That's a…that was a…you're…" the ability to form sentences had apparently abandoned her in her moment of need.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't even know it was possible, I just went to the Fortress to regrow the crystals and tell my parents about Jason but they started talking about continuing the species and how the line had to stay pure, they attacked me, my own parents, well the AI of my parents but they still attacked me." He was back to the high speed, desperate ranting, "I wouldn't talk to them for week but then I kept getting sick, and bruising for almost no reason, and my moods kept changing at the slightest thing, so I went back and they told me what they did and what to expect. I hate them, how could they do that to me, I hate them." He then ran out of steam and threw himself back into the corner, sobbing.

Lois watched him pacing and listened to his rant but only snapped out of her stupor when he fell back to the floor. She moved over and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, which he fell into, practically pinning her to the wall but she allowed it, trying to give him the comfort he was apparently desperate for.

"Sorry," he said after he'd calmed down and pulled away.

She shifted once his weight was removed and sat back in a more comfortable position, "Hey I'll bet you've had enough people crying on you, it was your turn," she as grateful for the small grin it caused. But not so much for the silence that followed.

Finally, she broke it, turning towards him so that she could look straight at him, although he had yet to look up to her. "Ok let me get this straight. You're parents, attacked you, and im…impreg…nated you against your will?"

"Basically, yes," he confirmed, once again playing with the invisible thread.

"Your pregnant," she still wasn't sure if she was hearing right, it was too unreal.

He sighed, "Yes."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"No I haven't told anyone, you're the first person I've told," he confirmed.

"Not even your mother,"

"No,"

"Wait but you said before that your mother did this to you," now she was really confused.

"Yes my birth parents did this to me, but my Earth mother who I think of as my real mother doesn't know, I've tried a few times to tell her but I can't find the right words, I end up finding an excuse to leave, last time I went to Australia to stop a small bush fire, it was under control but…" she didn't allow him to continue.

"Well that won't do, you have to tell her, she's your mother and I am sure that she is very worried about you, especially after today. You need to stop wallowing and go and tell her, right now." She jumped up and pulled him up after her, although he did most of the work.

"You're right," he sighed, "I should have told her from the start."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right, now shoo," she made a shooing motion with her hands.

He smiled, "Right," he left the ground and floated over the edge of the building, "would you like a lift home?"

"No stalling, I can get home all by my self, I'm a big girl,"

His smile turned to a grin, almost worthy of Kent, "I know you are, and big girls should know that smoking is bad for them."

Her own smile quickly became a scowl, "fine I won't have my smoke, if you go now and tell your mother."

"Ok, thank you Lois." He then disappeared before she could blink.

She pulled her abandoned cigarette out of the pocket of her coat and stared at it for a moment before dropping it back into her purse and heading for the elevator, all the while grumbling about annoying, over health conscious aliens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Survival of the Species

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Superman

**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.

**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lois wasn't sure how but it was everywhere. Ever since the Metropolis Sun had published its morning edition, all of the newspapers, tabloids and television channels were going mad about the news of Superman's pregnancy. As soon as she arrived at the Planet that morning she had been bombarded with questions as to what he had told her and why she hadn't published it sooner, but the questions had only lasted a few seconds, barely enough for her to register what they were saying before Perry screamed over the din, demanding her presence in his office "this instant."

He had then proceeded his to give her is normal rant that he gave when they missed an exclusive, but this time it was a hundred times worse, not only had they missed a Superman exclusive, 'Which sells papers,' but she had missed possibly the most important exclusive since Superman arrived, left and returned; not only that but it had been her exclusive, Superman had told her, which of course she countered with the same ferocity.

"He didn't tell me as his 'press agent,' as they have labelled me, but as a friend, he was upset and needed to tell someone, he hasn't got anyone to talk too, he feels all alone here because he is portrayed as this high and mighty being, then when he finally opened up to someone, the entire world finds out, that's exactly what he didn't want, I doubt he'll ever trust me again!"

"Well it doesn't matter what he wanted now, it's out and I want your full length article about that conversation and how he is reacting to being pregnant and everyone knowing, and I want it in half an hour, I am assuming you've written it already, considering you found out last night, we need to get out a special edition, the Planet needs to take a stance on this." He turned back to his desk signalling the end of their conversation.

"I will not, he told me that in the strictest confidence and I am not going to break that trust, I am going to get to the bottom of this and find out who leaked it and how." Lois snapped back confidently, before marching towards the door.

"If I don't have that article then you better start finding yourself a new job," Perry countered.

Lois slammed the door behind her and headed straight for the elevator, she needed to talk to Superman and even if he wasn't there, she needed a smoke.

* * *

Clark was in an excellent mood. 

Just as he had promised Lois he had flown straight over to the farm and talked to his mother, explaining everything, after she had berated him for not coming straight to her with whatever his problem was that cause his attack earlier that day, and for allowing himself to get to the stage where he lost control, and for loosing control at all; but once he had explained what was wrong and why he hadn't told her, they sat together for hours first comforting him, then later discussing the child and what was going to happen after he/she was born.

It had been a relieving experience, not only did he feel unburdened, but he was much happier knowing that his mum knew and excepted him and the baby, not that he truly thought that she wouldn't, and that she would help him through it. Although one thing that he really didn't appreciate was her insistence that he return to the fortress for the birth.

"We have no idea what might happen, and doctors here would be stumped if Clark Kent arrived at the hospital in labour, not to mention you invulnerability, do you really want the world to know that Superman was pregnant?"

All in all he was relieved to have her help, and he had left Smallville after a huge breakfast, ready to face the world and the press about the day before, but of course on his way to give Lois the usual exclusive, on that she could print, he was delayed by a runaway train. That's where his day started to go downhill.

* * *

Five minutes after he spotted the train he pushed it into the closest station and after assuring that the driver was alright moved around to the side of the car to let everyone out. The people on the station watched from one side, where the station guards had ushered them when they heard the news of the runaway, some with the usually awe on their faces, mostly young children on their way to school; but the rest, mostly adults, where divided, they either had a look of fascination, or absolute disgust, something he was use to but not in so great a number. 

He ignored the looks after his notice, leaving them for later thought, and turned his attention to the jammed door in front of him. He forced it open and stepped inside.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked looking around the car; he expected the usual nods, maybe someone fainting now that the fright was over.

"WHAT do you think you're doing!?" definitely not what he was expecting.

The occupants of the train parted slightly to reveal a little, old lady who was hauling herself out of the priority seating near the other door to the carriage, and heading towards him with he walking stick in one had and handbag in the other.

After seeing who it was, everyone in the car turned back to the Man of Steel as if it were a tennis match, waiting to see his reaction, some moved back, away from him, remembering the day before.

"Pardon?" his head cocked slightly to the side in question.

"You shouldn't be running around stopping trains in your condition, you should be at home resting, especially after yesterdays, kafuffle." She stopped in front of him, dwarfed by his 6'4" frame, which towered over her 5 foot nothing; he was sorely tempted to kneel down as he would when talking to a small child but refrained.

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure what you mean?" But he was getting more worried by the minute. He looked around at the other people in the room, hoping for a clue from them.

Eventually, someone spoke, a young woman in a navy blue business suit, "you haven't read the paper today, have you?" It was quiet and uncertain but enough to make the blood in his face migrate.

"Th-" he cleared his throat and tried again, "The paper, which paper," he was hoping, almost beyond hope that it wasn't the Daily Planet; he wanted too much to be able to trust Lois.

"All of them, any of them, but I think it started with the Metropolis Sun, here." She passed him a folded paper which she had been reading.

Everyone in the train, and on the station, seemed to hold their breath and wait as Superman accepted the paper and shook it to make it stay straight. There was the normal header for The Sun, and a large picture of him, one he hadn't seen before, of him on a building with someone, he assumed it was after some rescue and moved on to the article heading.

_SUPERMAN OR SUPERMUM?_

He didn't get much further into the article before he felt sick. One of the passengers thankfully had just been shopping and emptied one of her bags which was passed along to him just in time. Then closest seats were quickly vacated for him to collapse into still holding the paper which he went back to reading as soon as he could.

"Does anyone know what the Daily Planet has published?" he asked once he had finished reading.

"They haven't, everyone is waiting on baited breath to hear their take on this; I mean, they usually get the story straight," a nearby man replied then added, "don't they?"

But before Superman could respond someone got impatient, "Well is it true or not?"

A chorus of eagerness for the answer went up in the crowd.

After a moments pause, in which he tried to find a suitable answer, Superman replied, "I am not sure what the other papers have said, so I will not confirm anything, nor will I deny it; I am going to go to the Daily Planet now, hopefully I can sort all this out and you will get your answer then. Good day." With that he pushed through the crowd and took off down the tunnel where they couldn't follow him.

At the next station, Clark flew over the people and out the street level entrance faster then the human eye could see, leaving only a freak wind behind to show his path. Once in the open sky he flew up high into the sky to float in the cold of space, in the suns path, to calm down and consider his next move and what he wanted to reveal to the world. He vaguely considered flying off to the safety of Smallville until the child was born and he could deny everything, but he knew that that would only cause panic and mistrust. There was also the fact that Martha would never allow him to run away from his problems by hiding behind her.

So after twenty minutes of floating in the sun's unfiltered rays, he allowed himself to start falling back down towards the Earth and his problems; and headed towards the Daily Planet to talk to Lois and hopefully control the mess he had created.

* * *

**Hope you like this new chapter, also on a completely different note, this chap inspired me to finish another Superman fic i started writing about 7 months ago which i have also posted. Please have a look and tell me what you think.**

**cya**

**JEDIBANT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Survival of the Species

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Superman

**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.

**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A few minutes later Superman landed on the roof of the Planet, just in time for the breeze of his landing to upset the small flame that was about to light Lois' smoke.

"Do you have some kind of beeper that tells you when I'm about to have a smoke?" she grumbled, but she put away the lighter and cigarette, then continue before he could reply, "I assume that you've read today's papers."

"No, but I was attacked by an old woman who thought I should be at home resting because of my 'condition',"

"But you know it wasn't me?"

"Well I assumed considering it wasn't in the Planet, and you would never loose an exclusive to another paper, and I hoped that my trust in you wasn't misplaced."

"Of course not, but what I want to know is who did and how."

"Most likely the two men hiding in the next building with surveillance equipment," Superman replied, listening to the two panic and rush to pack up their equipment; once he was actually looking for something it was easy to pinpoint the location of the leak. He excused himself from Lois and flew over to the nearby building and disappeared as he entered the building from the roof faster then Lois could see.

He reappeared a few moments later and moved off towards the Metropolis Sun building.

* * *

The Sun's bull pit was basically the same as the Planets', loud, busy and overwelling if you weren't use to it.

Superman calmly marched the two reporters through the room towards the editors office, ignoring the silence that fell on the room. He opened the door without knocking, interrupting a meeting that was being conducted inside. The editor much like Perry would, instantly snapped at whoever had interrupted without waiting to see who it was, but he stopped when he saw who it was.

"I believe these are two of yours," he pushed the two forward, slightly harder then he normally would, "you should keep them under better control; if I ever find any of your people spying on me again I will hold you directly responsible, and if anything happens to my child because of this you will take the blame." He was then gone before they could responded, and their equipment appeared in front of them seconds later, all of the recording tapes were in a molten ball of tape and plastic, and the back of the camera was hanging open.

* * *

"So no other spies?" Lois asked as he landed again in front of her.

He paused, listening again to the surrounding buildings, "not unless they're in a sound proof room."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" she asked carefully.

"Well there isn't much I can do, I considered running but I doubt the reaction would be the best, plus I can't really abandon Metropolis again, especially so soon. How's Mr White taking it?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Richard?"

"No Perry, wouldn't he see it as a lost exclusive?"

"Yes, he isn't impressed, I tried to explain that you told me as a friend, not a reporter, but he's not one for taking no for an answer."

"I suppose he wants a story,"

"Yes, but I told him no and that's final," she stated in a finite tone.

"Well that's a shame cause I told some people on the subway that they would have to read the Planet to find out if it was true or not. I suppose it could ask someone else, Richard maybe, or that Clark guy you keep mentioning," he teased, moving towards the roof exit.

"Oh no you don't, there is no way I am allowing Clark 'hacksville' Kent to get one up on me, what do you want published?"

* * *

"What are you doing here I thought I told you not to come back here." Perry yelled over the crowd, "now get out of here before I call security."

Lois shrugged and turned towards the elevators, "o well I suppose I'll have to take my exclusive somewhere else, I wonder what the Post would pay for it…"

"What exclusive?"

"…or maybe I should migrate to television, have a change of scenery." She continued on her way as if he hadn't spoken.

"What exclusive!?" he repeated even louder then before, if that was possible. At this point the entire newsroom was watching silently.

"This exclusive," she held up the newly printed article, "I've just spent the last two hours with Superman discussing today and yesterdays accusations, but you obviously don't want…"

"Give that to me," Perry snapped, reaching for the paper but Lois moved them out of reach.

"Am I still fired?" she asked, waving the papers slightly in his face.

"Only if you don't give me that article right now!" he then snatched it from her hand and started to read.

Lois smirked at his impatience "Oh and Superman did a spell check too, I doubt you'll find any problems, he's a very fast reader you know," she was feeling rather pleased with herself.

"I'll be the judge of that. You're still employed but if you ever skip out on an exclusive again you'll be out of here so fast you'll be the one going at superspeed!"

The office slammed behind him leaving them only the reverberating glass to stare at.

* * *

**I am sorry this has taken so long and so short, but I've got a terrible case of writers block and this is all I could manage, although it is nothing like what I imagined and wanted, I am hoping that posting this and getting it out of the way will help.**

**Hopefully my next post will not be too far off.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Survival of the Species  
**Author:** JediBant  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Fandom:** Superman  
**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Superman, how do…"

"What does…"

"Do you…"

"Please, one at a time," Superman floated up slightly above them to give himself some more space, and held up his hands calling for silence from the crowd of reporters that had mobbed him at his latest rescue, "one at a time." He pointed to a reporter from Metropolis Nightly News.

"Superman, how long do you plan to continue your hero work?"

"I haven't decided on an exact time but I will continue for a few more months."

"What about the accusations that you are being irresponsible by putting yourself in harms way?" another reporter shouted.

"I would never put my child in any danger, as of yet normal weapons cannot do me major harm, the aura which gives me my invulnerability is focus around the child protecting it, but any sign that that it weakening will be when I stop working as Superman on an everyday basis." He explained.

"But you will continue?"

"Only in the case of a natural disaster."

"How long till the child is born?"

Superman shook his head, "I am not willing to disclose that information."

"Will you continue as Superman after the birth?"

"Yes I will resume after they are born."

"Are you going to raise them yourself?"

"Again I am not willing to disclose that information. Now if you will excuse me."

Lois watched as Superman gained altitude, and quickly moved out of range of the other reporters hearing, then whispered, "I need to talk to you, meet me my house at noon," as she watched him she saw him glance at her and nod before he disappeared from view.

* * *

At exactly noon Superman landed in the garden at Lois and Richard's riverside house. 

"Lois?" He poked his head through the door which Lois had purposely left open, "You wanted to talk to me?" She was sitting at the kitchen table frantically typing. Clark knew from Richard that Lois had opted to work at home that day, something about a doctors appointment.

"Yes, come in I'm almost finished," she hit the last few keys on the laptop and then e-mailed the story to Perry ready for the evening edition.

"The next big story?" he inquired as she shut the computer.

"Nothing huge it will probably be page 3, maybe under the fold page 1, depending on what else has happened today," she shrugged, "would you like a drink?" she wandered over to the kitchen taking with her the two empty coffee mugs that had been on the table next to her.

"No thank you, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh right," she moved back over to him and gestured to the sofa, which she also collapsed into, "Richard was sorting through some of our photo albums last night, getting them up-to-date, and I saw this," she held up an ultrasound picture of a baby, presumable Jason, "and it got me thinking, have you done anything to check that the baby's healthly? I mean not only are you Superman you can't just wander into a doctor, but being male too, you couldn't just wander into an obstetricians, they'd refer you to a mental hospital," she paused momentarily to draw breath, "so anyway I rang the women I went to for Jason, she was great, I didn't tell her who it was for just made an appointment, cause you know it is very important and,"

"Lois, please you didn't need to do this the babies fine, I am sure nothing's wrong, I'm sure I'd know if there was," all this talk of doctors was making him nervous.

"That's what I thought till I actually went and after that it was great to have someone to call when I thought something was wrong, and you can trust her you know I would never let anyone near Jason unless I trusted them, my sister Lucy also went to her for all three of her pregnancies. Besides, you weren't here for Jason's pregnancy so you can see his brother or sister instead."

It was very hard not to glare, Lois always knew exactly which buttons to press, "Alright, I'll go but there are limits to which tests I'll allow."

Lois smiled, well it was more of a smirk since she'd gotten her way, "Good, now go up stairs, I've put some of Richard's clothes out on the bed and one of his baseball caps, that should hide who you are so we can get there without being mobbed," she continued over him when he tried to protest, "do you want every news network from here to London to know which obstetricians your seeing?" she had her hands planted on her hips in a mimic of one of his classic posses.

"Alright you have a point," he sighed, then super sped up the stairs into the main bedroom where a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a worn leather jacket were waiting on the bed, along with a Metropolis Sharks cap. Sighing again, something that seemed to be becoming a common practice, he spun out of the primary coloured suit and into the normal clothes.

At normal speed her then put the cap on pulling it as far over his face as possible, praying that the baggy three piece suits he normally wore would be enough to sway her from connecting him to Clark Kent.

He picked up the brightly coloured spandex, and glanced around wondering what to do with it. It was easy to hide the detached cape if he wore the main suit but he would have a problem hiding the whole lot, especially since Richard was at least a size smaller.

"Stick it under the bed," he jumped slightly at Lois' sudden shout from down stairs, "you can pick it up when we get back." He did as he was told and went back down stairs at a normal pace, something that had become automatic over the years while he was in normal clothes.

"How did you know I was…"

Lois grinned cheekily, "I'm a mother I know everything," she said matter-of-factly, then "come on were going to be late." She grabbed her purse and headed for the car, leaving him to trail behind at a slower pace.

* * *

The drive to the doctors passed in silence. 

It was very hard for Clark being in civilian clothes while trying to be Superman, he was glad for the silence, worried that he would fall into his usual uncertain manner of speech, especially considering his current nervous state. He would normally go to any length to avoid contact with doctors concerning his state of health. The aliens-landing-on-Earth movies he had watched as a kid before he found out he was an alien had never helped with that phobia; it had made waking up in hospital after New Krypton a very unpleasant experience.

"Here," Lois' hand appeared in front of his face, holding a pair of sunglasses, "put these on."

He hesitated for a moment thinking of his secret identity and whether she would see, but decided that the style was so different and that the black lenses would protect him. Lois' impatient shake of the item also helped.

As soon as he took the item from her, Lois had the door open and was walking around the car towards the curb.

Superman took the moment to put on the sunglasses and check in the cars sun visor mirror, that he didn't look too much like his alter ego. Satisfied that his secret wouldn't be given away he followed Lois out of the car onto the sidewalk.

Lois was waiting for him, although rather then the impatient look he was expecting, she was smirking at him.

"Not use to being in normal clothes?" She asked.

"Ah well" he stopped and cleared his throat before trying again in a more 'Superman' voice, "its not so much the clothes, its just different."

"I'll say. Come on we're going to be late." Still smirking she turned to lead the way.

Once he had gotten use to it, being Superman but in normal clothes, it was like he was just being himself, he wasn't Superman or Clark, he was…Kal.

* * *

The doctors office was plain but welcoming, it was painted a lemon yellow with a few simply framed landscape pictures. Comfortable looking chairs lined two of the walls with a wood coffee table in front of them with a selection of magazines; there was also a small box of toys and children's books in one corner. 

Lois bypassed all of this, barely glancing at it on her way to the receptionist, who was at a desk that took up almost the side of the room, "Hi we have an appointment to see Dr Prenden." She told the woman without waiting for the secretary to look up.

The woman was about the same age as Lois but with a much cheerier disposition and a name tag labelling her as Carol; she didn't seem to mind the interruption. "Miss Lane, we haven't seen you a while, or is it Mrs White now," she looked towards Superman and stopped short when she realised that Richard wasn't the man next to Lois.

Lois ignored the reaction, but didn't elaborate more then to say, "No, it's still Lane."

After an awkward pause before the smile reappeared on Carol's face, "Alright well this is your second child, so we don't have any major paperwork to fill out," she picked up a plain buff coloured file which the letters, 'LAN, L' in bright colours on one corner but was blank otherwise. "Is you address and phone number still the same?" At the positive answer she put a tick on the page then turned to the next, "and this is…" she looked at Superman fishing for a name.

"Oh um…this is," Lois had forgotten to give him a fake name and was kicking herself mentally while trying to think of one.

"Kal, Kal Ellis." Superman jumped in before she could think of anything.

Carol obviously noticed the slip but didn't show it as she directed them to take a seat and wait for the doctor.

As they thanked her and turned away, Superman almost see the cogs turning in Lois' head, even without x-ray vision, but she waited until they were seated, slightly away from the other patients in the room.

"Kal Ellis?" she whispered accusingly.

"What you think I didn't have a name before you gave me one?" he whispered back amused.

"So when you're not in the suit your Kal Ellis, its not very…"

"Alien?" he finished, "no because I changed it a bit, it's really Kal-el, but that's not very human is it?" he left it at that neither confirming or denying the use of the name elsewhere.

It was obvious that Lois wanted to pick at the subject further but he was saved from another round of questions by Carol.

"Miss Lane, Mr Ellis, you can go though now." She was standing a few metres away with the file in hand.

Kal moved quickly, not _that_ quickly, from his seat towards the woman, earning him a glare from Lois which he could almost feel burning into the back of his skull. She continued to glare as they were led down a corridor to an office.

It was likely she would have continued as soon as the receptionist was gone but she didn't have a chance as Dr Prenden entered moments later.

"Good Afternoon, Lois its lovely to see you again," she smiled brightly at Lois before turning to Kal and offering a hand, he noticed she glanced at the file she had opened on her desk, "Mr Ellis, I'm Dr Prenden, you can call me Maria."

"Kal." He returned.

"Kal," she gave him a similar smile to the one she had given Lois before turning back to her 'patient.' "So Lois how have you been, how's Jason?"

"He's very well thank you, he had a few problems with allergies and asthma, but they seem to be clearing up recently."

"Wonderful, I remember he was a beautiful little boy, very premature, but a fighter." The two women seemed to glow as they discussed the child.

"Alright," the doctor said after a moment, "how many months do you think you are?" she picked a pen out of a nearby pot so she could write a few notes.

"Well actually before we start…I want you to promise us that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Lois, you know I take my doctor/patient confidentiality very seriously," Maria replied, she seemed use to this line of questioning.

"I know but this goes beyond that I want you to promise me," Lois insisted.

"I promise, nothing you say or I see will leave this room, and only Carol and I will see the file." She assured them.

"No, we need you to keep the file, lock it away or something, not even Carol can know."

"But Lois, Carol will already have realised she saw you come in?" the doctor was obviously very confused now.

Kal decided to interrupt, "Lois maybe this would be easier to understand if," he broke off and turned to Maria, "Lois isn't the one who's pregnant," he reached up and pulled off the sunglasses and hat, "I am."

There were a few moments of silence where Maria's mouth hung open comically, and he eyes blinking almost stupidly before she shook herself and visibly recovered. "Superman?" she asked, checking that her eyes were getting the correct image to her brain.

"While were here I would prefer Kal, but yes I'm Superman." He assured her.

"I read the paper but I wasn't sure I believed it, and when Lois called I assumed that the Star got mixed up."

"No, I am definitely pregnant, but don't ask me how I don't understand it myself," he evaded.

Then Lois took over, "you understand now why we want you to keep this to yourself?"

"What? Oh yes of course, I won't tell a soul you were even here, I can make a separate folder that I'll keep locked in my desk and just have Carol bring Lois' each time, I can make some fake ones for her too so Carol won't get suspicious." She assured them.

"Thank you, it would be very much appreciated," Kal said, gracing her with a 'Superman' smile which made most women melt.

There was another short pause before Dr Prenden remembered what she was suppose to be doing and opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a pad that she could write on then turned back to the appointment and her patient, although the right one this time.

"Ok can I assume that apart from the obvious your physiology is basically the same as a humans?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, although I can tell you that gestation is 12 months not 9."

"Alright so if we assume 52 weeks, do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"I can tell you exactly, it was the weekend after New Krypton, although I don't know which day I was unconscious at the time."

"You were raped?" she asked gently, jumping to the obvious conclusion.

"No, well yes, I suppose you could look at it like that but the other party was an artificially intelligent computer, but like I said it don't understand the specifics, I am assuming it was similar to IVF."

Maria choose to drop the subject, "alright so that would make you 6 months, so lets say around 4 months in a human pregnancy. What symptoms have you had?"

"Mostly those similar to a woman's pregnancy, morning sickness, tiredness, mood swings and a few others that are to do with my Kryptonian physiology."

"Such as?" Maria prompted.

"The aura which protects me from harm has focused around the baby, is the main one. I've been told that some of my abilities will disappear as it gets closer to the birth date."

"You didn't tell me that," Lois interrupted.

After a moments recall, he agreed with her, "No I didn't."

Lois huffed but remained silent.

"Has the baby started kicking?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago, and he or she always manages to attack an organ, usually my bladder when I'm trying to rescue someone, or concentrate," he scowled down at his growing bump as if to tell the baby off.

Both the women laughed, "They have a way of knowing exactly the wrong moment to make their presence known," Maria said, "One of my children kicked every time my husband and I were trying to have a private moment."

"And Jason whenever I was in the middle of an interview or an important meeting," Lois added.

Finally, when the two had stopped their reminiscing, Maria stood and motioned for Kal to do the same, "Alright, what were going to do is a simple examination, then we'll do an ultrasound."

Maria led them through to an examining room, with had a hospital style bed and other medical apparatus. As asked Lois to lock the door to avoid any unexpected interruptions, and led Kal over to sit on the edge of the bed.

The exam was over reasonably quick, she went through the normal tests, heart rate, blood pressure etcetera, etcetera. As he told Lois before he agreed, he drew the line at a blood test, though he reluctantly agreed to a urine sample after Maria explained some of the common problems in pregnant mothers which could be found and fixed with the sample such as diabetes, not that he hadn't argued that he didn't get sick.

Finally when she had finished poking and prodding him, Maria directed him to remove to lie down on the bed and pull his shirt up. Lois took up a spot at the head of the bed, looking over his shoulder. Maria took the seat on the other side of the bed and pulled a trolley with a monitor and ultrasound towards her. After flipping a few switches she picked up a tube of gel, "This will be a bit cold," she warned before squeezing a large glob onto the centre of this distended belly.

When it touched him he gave a sound that could only be described as a yelp, "Cold!? That's freezing, did you just take it out of the freezer or something?"

Lois slapped him on the shoulder, "Suck it up you baby." She then moved back to where she thought he couldn't see her and scrunched up her face, trying not to make a noise, as she clutched the hand she had slapped him with.

Kal knew it must have felt like slapping a brick wall but he couldn't see any real damage. He couldn't resist, "Yeah suck it up Lois," he got a full confirmation that she was fine when she turned a full force glare on him.

Maria smiled at them in a way similar to a mother watching bickering siblings, it was hard to believe that this was hard hitting, no nonsense reporter, Lois Lane, and The Man of Steel. She turned her attention back to the task at hand, and similarly the other twos attention returned when she started moving the gel around with the wand, all three now looked towards the screen.

Like most new mothers Kal watched in awe as his child appeared on the screen. Lois seemed just as happy to watch Kals' reaction as she was the screen, Maria could tell that there was some truth to the rumours of a relationship between the two.

Remembering what she was suppose to be doing Maria turned back to the screen and started taking measurements of the foetus and umbilical cord.

"What's that?" Lois asked, she reached over and pointed to something in the corner of the screen.

Not thinking much of it Maria replied, "That is an arm." She continued her measurements, checking the development of the hands and feet while they were on topic.

"If that's an arm, which one of those isn't," she pointed to two other spots on the screen.

The other two leaned in to have a closer look.

Maria hesitated now, "Well that one is definitely an arm, and that one…is too." She moved the wand to try and get a better look.

By this point Kal had a look of almost panic, which would have been comical in a different situation, "it has three arms?" Kal turned away from the screen and looked down at his gel smeared abdomen, with a look of intense concentration, as if he could see straight through his skin, which Maria reminded herself he probably could.

"Now don't panic, I'm sure there is a logical explanation," She moved the ultrasound wand again, she knew the logical explanation, she just needed to find the proof, she found it a few moments later, "Well congratulations, I told you there was an explanation, you're having twins." She looked up with a smile then frowned; he was still staring intently at the spot beneath the wand.

After a moment he looked up at her, he still hadn't looked at the screen, denial maybe, she thought.

"There's two of them." He said, apparently he had been looking through his skin.

* * *

Not long after that revealation, Kal left the clinic, and minutes after excusing himself from Lois landed at his Arctic fortress, still in Richard's clothes, minus the hat and glasses. 

"Twins? You said nothing about twins!" he snapped at the 'empty' cavern..

The image of his mother appeared before the console. "How else will Krypton's legacy continue? While this process could be repeated there is no guarantee you will survive this birth, a second would almost certainly kill you, the stress on your body would be too much."

"They'll be brother and sister!"

"Through birth yes, but not genetically. One is of your blood and that of your betrothed."

"Betrothed," he interrupted.

"Yes, on Krypton it was tradition for a child to be betrothed before birth to a member of a equal house. You were betrothed to Zara of the house of Ra."

Clark decided that the topic wasn't worth going into at them moment and changed the subject, "What about the second child?"$

"The second child is that of your cousin Kara and her betrothed."

"I'm carrying my cousin?"

"Correct."

At that point Clark shook his head and took off, this was wrong on so many levels.

* * *

$ I took this from _Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman_. **

* * *

I decided that this fic needed some comic relief and this is what happened, not sure if it is as amusing on paper as it was in my head but I tried. Hope you like. **

**JediBant**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Survival of the Species

**Author:** JediBant

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Superman

**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.

**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

**Authors Note: **This chapter in a semi crossover with Justice League America, the cartoon. A prior knowledge isn't required but I have put a few notes at the bottom of the page for anyone who hasn't seen the cartoon or read the comics. Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter, it's been sitting unfinished for ages but I went on camp this week and it just flowed like a river, I have most of the next chapter too so that shouldn't be too long coming.

Lov Jedi-Bant

**

* * *

**

The city at night can be a dangerous place, especially in the parts of town where gangs have taken up residence, in other words the cheaper parts of town. Now Metropolis is no Gotham, there are fewer gangs and a noticeable lack of the crazed maniacs which seem to be a breed unique to the darker town. Another huge factor was of course the difference in the resident superheros. While criminals in Metropolis could be assured that injury from Superman was unlikely, he had a habit of getting to more crime scenes, and was much faster then Gotham's vigilante. Batman on the other hand was no less well known then his flashy coloured colleague, but was more of a myth then a certainty. He was also more likely to injure those responsible, but he focused mainly on Gothams' particular breed of criminal, not that he never went after small time criminals.

However even with the ever increasing number of superheros and the formation of the Justice League, it wasn't safe it be on the streets after dark, whether you be a young woman on her way home from work or a teen heading out to party.

Of course that's not saying that not to say some people can't take care of themselves.

* * *

She knew they were following her, she had noticed them almost immediately, three large men each with a weapon of some kind. She paid them little to no mind; even if they did attack her it wasn't likely that they could do her any harm before she overcame them. She also knew that 2 others had broken off from the group, most likely to circle around in front of her to block her path. 

Sure enough, only a block from her destination the two missing men appeared in front of her, both over confident and sneering.

"Hey pretty lady, where you of to? Fancy dress party," one asked as they got closer.

She could see how they would think she was going to such a party, while the clothes she was wearing were normal in her homeland, though they were archaic here, had her face not been covered by the hood of her cloak they probably would have known who she was an kept their distance.

She could feel the rest of the group coming up behind her, one appeared out of the corner of her eye, trapping her between them and the building next to her; they had obviously done this before.

"I would advise moving out of my way," she said calmly.

The two in front of her smirked, one moved closer, "would you now, well I don't think we want to, we want to play."

"Yeah," the guy next to him agree, reaching out to push back her hood, "let's she that pretty face."

Before he touched her she lashed out at the pair behind her then the one to her left, leaving them all in the realm of unconsciousness in less then a second. By this point the two in front of her had seen her face and were running as fast as their legs would carry them.

Diana approached the apartment building Bruce had said Clark was living in. She had planned on going in the front door but now she went in the flight-capable-hero way, through the window. She landed on the small balcony and peered in. The apartment was dark but she hadn't seen any hint of his alter-ego flying around town so she assumed that he had gone to bed early, which wasn't that surprising given his current condition.

The only league member who hadn't been shocked by the news of superman's condition was Batman, he never seemed to be affected by strange occurrences, but then he was a human who spent his days around aliens and metahumans, it wasn't that surprising that nothing seemed strange to him anymore.

They had known something was wrong; it had been obvious that something wasn't right when he first came up to the watchtower after he had returned from Krypton.

**Two Months Earlier**

_"Here officer," Superman said as he handed the man the would-be bank robbers and their weapons to his partner._

_"Thanks Superman," they then lead the men towards the squad car and read them their rights._

_Superman nodded to the pair and turned away ready to leap back into the skies._

_Before he could leave there was a gust of wind and something started to move around him at an extreme speed that even he couldn't see, but he'd know that red blur anywhere. After waiting for exactly the right moment, Superman stuck out an arm and sure enough there was a smack as the whirlwind hit him, and though he gave somewhat so as not to break any bones, he stopped the man in his tracks._

_Flash pouted, "how come you can always do that?" he complained._

_"Because I'm patient," Superman then smile, "also because I know you."_

_The friends hugged, "It's wonderful to see you; how have you been?" Superman asked as they released each other._

_"It's great to see you too, but what about you it's been so long."_

_Both heroes had ignored the press, who were flashing cameras at them and yelling questions, held back only by the few police officers, until they heard a loud, angry shout from one of the officers holding them back._

_"Perhaps we should move this elsewhere," Superman suggested._

_"Oh right, there is a reason I'm here the League wants to talk to you."_

_Expecting this Superman nodded, "Alright, I though you might say that, but..."_

_"J'onn, teleport for two," Flash said, completely missing what his friend was trying to warn him about._

_Seconds later a bright light appeared around the pair, and when it dispersed they were both gone._

_

* * *

_

_They reappeared far away from where they left, on the orbital base of the Justice League. However when they reappeared it seemed, to those waiting for them, that only one had been transported._

_"J'onn did the teleporter malfunction?" Diana asked, moving towards the Martian who sat at a nearby console._

_"No, two were transported,"_

_"Then where is he?" Batman demanded._

_"Ah guys," Flash interrupted, "he went that way,"_

_As one they all started in the direction Flash had indicated._

_"Are you sure it was him?" The Green Lantern asked._

_"It was him, I watched him stop a bank robbery." Flash assured them._

_"He's been gone a long time, there's no way of knowing where he has been or what has happened to him," Batman growled as they ran, or flew, towards what could be a very big problem for them._

_"Let's not jump to conclusions." Diana broke in, "Flash run ahead see he you can find him."_

_Flash did as he was asked and returned seconds later._

_"I found him but either that's not Superman or something went really wrong while he was away," he lead them around the corner to that level's restroom, by which point none of them had any doubts about the reason for Superman's sudden exit, although the how was now the confusing part._

_"Perhaps I should go check on him, we'll meet you in the conference room," Wonder Woman suggested._

_Batman turned and left without a word, while Green Lantern, Flash, J'onn, and Hawkgirl hesitated only slightly longer but they left to, leaving her to deal with the sick superhero._

_Diana entered men's room without hesitation and moved to the closed cubical. "Kal, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah Diana, just give me a moment," he spat into the toilet and wiped his face before flushing and exiting the cubical, making a beeline for the sink._

_She allowed him a moment to wash the taste from his mouth before she spoke again._

_"Feeling better?" she received a nod in reply. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

_He didn't say anything for a moment, and looked anywhere in the room but at her, "Let's go find the others, that way you can assure Batman that I haven't gone rogue and I'll only have to explain once."_

_They exited the bathroom and flew down the corridor to the conference room where the others were waiting._

_In the conference room the rest of the league were waiting both patiently and impatiently._

_The Martian Manhunter was back at his computer; Batman was standing at the window glaring back at the planet below while talking in a hushed voice to someone on the other end of the communicator that was build into his cowl; Superman assumed that it was either Robin, Alfred or Oracle, and he was probably ordering a detailed report on exactly what he, and Clark Kent, had been doing and where he had been doing since he got back from Krypton. Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were sitting at the table guessing on what was wrong with Superman._

_"I'll bet its some weird, hokey space virus or something," Flash was saying as the pair entered the room._

_"Yeah right," Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he's fine, it's probably something really simple like something he ate."_

_"Food poisoning? That's worse then Flash's idea, he…"_

_"How about we let Kal tell us before we start speculating," Wonder Woman interrupted as they approached the table. When they reached the others, Wonder Woman sat down in her normal spot, and was joined moments later by Batman and the Martian Manhunter. Superman chose to stay standing near his old chair; partly because he was restless, but also because he was not sure whether he still had a place in the league._

_"First of all, as I said to Flash, it's great to see you all, although this wasn't the best way to start a reunion." Superman started._

_The JLA members acknowledged the comment with their own return greetings; except for Batman who continued to scowl at the world around him without any other reaction, waiting for Superman's explanation for his illness and wasn't interested in anything else._

_"As for what's wrong with me," he continued, "I'm not quite ready to tell anyone anything just yet, I haven't completely come to terms with it myself, but I will say that I will be back to normal eventually, just at the moment I'm sick quite often and I have to avoid sudden movement and strong smelling foods; but its not going to hurt anyone," then after a moment he added, "except maybe me."_

_Realizing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer, Batman's glare intensified then he stood and left the room without another word or glance. They all watched him go and Superman cringed slightly knowing that he was going to be cornered at some point about it and it would definitely be painful. He also knew that over the next couple of weeks, Batman would devote all his resources towards finding out what was wrong and what had caused it._

_"No exotic food, side trips then?" Flash said when Batman was gone, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was thick with annoyance and hurt that their friend wasn't going to trust them._

_Superman managed a small smile, though he was still worried about their reactions, "no I'm afraid you're going to have to keep getting your own fast food, Flash."_

_Flash scowled playfully, "but you won't tell me where you get it, you know all the best places."_

_His smile widened a bit, "If I told you that, then there'd be none left for the rest of us, you'd eat it all. Besides, you probably know more then me now, I've only been back a few months, I don't know what's still open and what's new."_

_Flash gave a large mock sigh, "oh well back to pizza then."_

_Hawkgirl groaned "And here we were hoping that we would be able to avoid more pizza," this gaining a few laughs at Flash's expense._

_"So will you be rejoining the Justice League?" the Martian Manhunter asked, speaking for the first time._

_Relieved, Superman nodded, "if I am still welcome?"_

_A chorus of "yes," "of course," and "duh," came from around the table._

_"What about Batman?" he questioned, still worried about his sometime partner._

_"Don't worry about the old fart," Hawkgirl broke in for everyone, "he'll get over it once he's done his ten million inquiries, reports, tests and whatever else he does, and realizes that your just the same old Big Blue we all know."_

_Satisfied with the answer, Superman sat down in his old chair and told them about his trip and listened to all the stories of what had happened while he was away._

**Now**

Diana moved further into the dark apartment, checking each room as she passed them for any sign of her friend and team mate.

Over the last few months there had been other incidents that had shown the league that there was something seriously wrong with Kal, apart from the repetitive unscheduled breaks in meeting when he would rush out of the room to evacuate his last meal; there were also the mood swings, which could be more frightening then Batman at times; but more importantly the sudden vulnerability which they hadn't been aware of until a few weeks previous.

J'onn, Kal and Diana had been helping out at the site of an earthquake on the west coast. It was all fairly routine work, until a small aftershock caused an explosion near where J'onn was helping some people out of a car wreck. The shock caused an electrical fire from downed powerlines which in turn set fire to a petrol leak from one of the cars in the accident causing an explosion from the pile of cars.

The flames from the explosion instantly started to affect the Martian and he wasn't able to fly to safety fast enough as he was rapidly weakened by the flames. Kal had seen this and flew between his friend and the flames, protecting him with his own body and flying him to safety before returning to put out the flames.

Once the flames were out he had returned to check on J'onn who was quickly recovering and soon returned to helping the emergency crews, though away from the flames, while Wonder Woman moved to help check the cars for any survivors. Superman also went back to help, and none of them thought anymore of it until they returned to the tower to report.

**A Few Weeks Earlier**

_Wonder Woman landed the Javelin in the Watchtower hander then followed J'onn and Superman out of the ship. Normally they would have gone via transporter, but for Superman's sake they had elected the longer route._

_Together they took the elevator to the command deck where Flash was on watch duty._

_"No problems?" the speedster inquired around a mouthful of pizza._

_"None, it was fairly routine," Wonder Woman replied as she stopped behind his chair._

_The Martian Manhunter moved to his usual console to one side of Flash, while Superman chose the furthest possible chair from the pizza trying to avoid the full brunt of the smell._

_Flash opened his mouth to speak again but Wonder Woman interrupted, ordering him to finish his mouthful first. Obedient but not completely chastised, he swallowed, almost choking in the process but when he spoke at least his mouth was empty._

_"Its been pretty quiet up here Bats left to see to a breakout at Arkham," he continued, barely taking a breath and talking a mile a minute, "Green Lantern and Hawkgirl went out, they said they were going on patrol but I think their out somewhere snogging. Want any pizza?" he lifted the box from the console in front of him and waved it towards each of his team members, in a way that was suppose to be tempting, "its got anchovies."_

_In less time then it took to blink, Superman was out of the room and in the closest bathroom. Wonder Woman saw him disappear and turned to glare at the culprit._

_"Opps…I'll go get rid of this," he closed the box and left for the kitchen._

_On the way back he stopped at the bathroom and waited for Superman to emerge._

_"Sorry I forgot." He said lamely when the sick hero exited the restroom._

_"Its alright, I think I'm getting use to it now," then he added, "well, almost."_

_Flash gave him a crooked smile as they started back towards the command centre, "Man, I just hope I never have to get use to puking," he looked over to the other leaguer, then he frowned again, "Wow something really did a number on your suit," he pulled lightly at the tatters of his cape as he said it and in agreement it fell off into his hand leaving only a small strip at his collar to show where it had been. A few areas of the blue suit had also burnt away from his back, allowing Flash to see the angry, red blister underneath._

_"Bloody hell doesn't that hurt; did you run into a furnace or something?"_

_Superman tried to look over his shoulder, "What do you mean, I'm fi…" he cut off with a groan when Flash poked the raw flesh._

_"Yeah, you're really fine, I believe you NOT!"_

_Although Flash couldn't really control him if he didn't want to, he managed to steer Superman towards the Med bay and then onto one of the beds. Ordering the removal of his shirt, Flash moved over to the intercoms._

_"J'onn, I need you in the med bay, Supes has don't a really number on himself," he looked back towards the person in question, "Whoa, what the hell have you been doing, sun baking in the chromosphere!?" he let go of the intercom button and moved back to the now shirtless Superman who's upper back was covered completely in blisters and burns from the heat of the explosion, although his lower back was completely untouched. There were also numerous bruises on his arms and chest._

_When J'onn arrived, closely followed by Diana, Flash was still staring at the mess that was Superman's upper torso while Superman had moved over to the closest shiny surface to try and see for himself what the fuss was about._

_Both newcomers stared at the damage too, although they knew what had caused it. Neither had thought to check if he was injured, they all took it for granted that he didn't get hurt, except for when Kryptonite was involved._

_"You look like Batman after a run in with Bane, worse even," the Amazon exclaimed._

_J'onn moved him back to the bed and went to work treating the injuries, and quickly put Flash to work gathering supplies._

_Diana stood in front of him so she was out of the way, studying the bruises that littered his chest, on one shoulder there was one that looked like it had been formed by the butt of a gun and several others which were in the shape of fists; she couldn't see his abdomen, as he was holding his shirt in his lap, but she assumed it was the same._

_"When did this start?" she inquired; even Flash looked completely serious as they watched J'onn work._

_"Just after New Krypton," he continued quickly before he could interrupt, "but it has nothing to do with this, I know what is wrong with me and I will be fine again in a few months, its nothing to worry about, these will all heal in a day or so," he assured them._

_"But we are worried, before you left this wouldn't have happened without Kryptonite, and even then you would have healed in a few minutes, not a few days. I think we'd all feel a lot better if you'd just tell us what's wrong with you," Diana said, speaking for everyone in the room and the league as a whole, even Batman was getting a trifle worried, he couldn't find any reason to think he wasn't Superman, but equal he had no idea what was wrong with him and Superman wasn't budging an inch._

_He sighed, "I know that you are worried but I'm just not ready for everyone to know yet, you just need to be patient and trust me with my own health."_

**Now**

Diana found her quarry in his bedroom. The lights were all turned off and the curtains were closed, allowing no light into the room; Kal was lying on top of the covers on his side, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

She quietly removed her cloak and laid it on the end of the bed before slowly sitting on the opposite side of the bed, conscious of the fact that he could easily throw her across the room if she startled him, she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

He breathed in sharply, surprised, and rolled over to face her. It was painfully obvious that he had been crying and there were still a few tears filling his eyes and his cheeks were still wet. He stared at her for a minute, then, "I can't do this Diana, I thought I could cope but I don't think I can anymore," he rolled away again to face the window, his back to her, ashamed of himself.

Not sure what to say to comfort him, without knowing the complete problem, she instead chose to kick off her boots and lie down behind him. She pulled him back so she could wrap her arms around him, whispering some comforts into one ear.

Eventually she managed to get him to sleet and later dozed lightly beside him, ready to calm him again if needed or leave to help his city if needed so he could get a good night sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note On JLA cartoon: **All I think people need to know for this chapter is that Diana is Wonder Woman, J'onn is The Martian Manhunter, and J'onn's weakness is fire. Anything anyone doesn't understand feel free to ask me, though I think it is pretty self explanatory.

Lov Jedi-Bant

NEXT CHAPTER: Lois meets her match in the form of Wonder Woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lois waited impatiently for the elevator to stop at the correct floor. She and Jimmy had just finished an interview and had been on their way back to The Planet, but she had decided that they should check on Clark on the way, as he hadn't turned up for work or phoned in that morning, "I wouldn't bother but he's been so sick lately I want to make sure he hasn't died in the night, besides it's on the way," she had insisted to Jimmy as she turned the car in the opposite direction to that of The Planet.

When the elevator doors opened she rushed out and started knocking on Clark's door as loudly as she possibly could and as soon as she heard movement inside she increased the volume of her knocking causing an elderly lady to peek her head out of her apartment down the hall. Jimmy stood nervously behind, worried about his friend and slightly unnerved by Lois' actions.

Suddenly the door was flung open revealing and extremely beautiful dark haired woman, wearing what appeared to be some of Clark's clothes. Both reporters recognised her almost immediately and both jaws dropped in disbelief, though Lois hid it much better then the photographer.

"Where's Clark?" she demanded loudly as she barged into the house, trying to cover her shock. She hoped that by being as loud as possible she could draw the man out from wherever he was hiding and demand to know why Wonder Woman was in his apartment and why he wasn't at work, since he was obviously playing hooky.

"Please keep you voices down, he is asleep and I wish him to remain so for a few more hours." She said, though she allowed Jimmy to enter as well, and closed the door quietly behind them.

"We..um er…we were just um looking for CK um see he didn't call into work this morning er and um we just wanted to see if he was alright." Jimmy explained, still staring and not quite recovered from the shock of coming face to face with one of the most well known superheroes in the world, in his friends apartment no less.

"Clark is not well but he will recover in time, he is just had a bad night, and I apologise for worrying you, I did not think to call The Daily Planet this morning, I will remember to do so if this ever happens again." She led the pair, forcefully in Lois' case, to the kitchen which was furthest away from the master bedroom. "you are welcome to wait if you wish but like I said I hope that Clark will sleep for a few more hours."

"We'll wait," Lois said spitefully, glaring at the other woman. She was sure that eventually something would call the hero away, and they she would be able to interrogate Clark all she wished.

"Very well, would you like a cup of tea?" Wonder Woman asked, as the other two sat at the kitchen bench.

"No thank you," Lois replied briskly, surveying the room from her seat.

"Coffee then?"

"How long until Clark is up?" Lois said, completely ignoring the offer.

"As I said before, I expect him to sleep for a few more hours, he has not been well recently," Diana replied, matching Lois impatient tone.

"Well he can't be that sick he was well enough to have you stay the night."

"You're Lois Lane aen't you," it wasn't a question, "Ka-lark's told me a lot about you, I can see that he has been his usual polite self," she then turned to Jimmy, smiling, "and then you must be Jimmy," she barely paused for him to nod, "Clark has told the complete truth about you. Would you like a drink, tea, coffee, juice, water, anything?"

Jimmy, who had now recovered enough to speak coherently, replied, "Some water would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble." Although he had relaxed now in the familiarity of Clark's apartment, he had started flicking the lens cap of this camera on and off in a nervous gesture, until Lois scowled at him and grabbed the cap off him and slapped it pointedly onto the counter.

"You still haven't introduced yourself," Lois sneered, knowing full well who she was but wanting confirmation.

Diana's smile faded as she turned her attention back to Lois, "I think you know very well who I am Miss Lane, you just won't believe that I would associate with someone like Clark."

"You are a bit out of his league, _Princess_," she stress the title to make her point and hoping to get a rise out of the annoyingly calm woman.

It didn't work, "I'll have you know that Clark is a beautiful soul who I would gladly be with and who could be with any person he wishes too, however he has his eyes on another, and we are only friends."

"Then if you're only friends, how come you flew all the way here just to spend the night with him while, and why are you wearing his clothes." Lois was still convinced that something else was going on.

""I happen to be in the area. As you know Superman isn't in top form at the moment so I came to visit and took over his duties for the night so he could sleep without worrying about the rest of Metropolis for once; and I am wearing his clothes because I got soot on my uniform at a fire this morning, and I did not wish to make more work for Clark by dirtying his home"

Diana knew it was a risk bringing Superman into the conversation but she was bargaining on Lois being distracted by the topic, and it was true she had told Kal that she would look out for trouble in his city while he slept.

"We know," Jimmy piped in, "about Superman that is. There were loads of sightings last night of a female hero doing Superman's' rounds and we thought it was probably you."

Lois shot him another glare; the expression was starting to seem etched into her face.

"So how's the League coping with recent revelations?" Lois asked, taking the bait perfectly.

"Is this on or off the record, Miss Lane?" Diana inquired, she had wanted to change the subject but she still had to protect the League and herself from unwanted publication.

"Off," Lois replied reluctantly, she had hoped the Amazon would forget to ask that.

Diana paused to gauge whether she could be trusted, then said, "Well we knew something was wrong from the first time we saw him after his return from Krypton, but it was a shock to find out the real reason. Though I can't really speak for the rest of the League, Batman, for example, never seems surprised by anything."

"But what about the rest of the League?" Lois pushed, "surely they aren't all as emotionless as Batman."

Wonder Woman smirked, "No, they're not. Flash is already planning what mischief he can get the child into; If you'll pardon the pun Hawkgirl has gone rather clucky; the Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern haven't really commented yet, but I think Green Lantern is just freaked out by the idea."

"And what about you?" Jimmy jumped in.

Diana smiled at Jimmy again, and pointed out, "I was born from a lump of clay that my mother fashioned into the shape of a baby and the God's breathed life into."

Jimmy gave a silent 'oh', while Lois continued her line of questioning, "So you have no problem with it?"

"Should I?"

Lois snorted, "Well it's not exactly normal,"

Diana was getting angry now, "Miss Lane, there is very little on this planet or any other which can be considered normal, Superman's very existence was not considered normal before he came out into the public light, now there is a known meta-human population equalling a few hundred. I do not think we can attest to what is normal and what is not."

"Lois, Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

The small group turned to see Clark at the entrance to the room, his hair was mussed and he was wearing only his boxers and a tee-shirt which were extremely creased, as he had obviously slept in them and had just woken up.

Now really cross with the other woman, Diana scowled at Lois, then got up from the table and went to him, "Go back to bed Clark, you need to sleep and recover your strength."

Clark turned his attention away from his co-workers to her and whispered, "Di you know that the only way that is going to happen is if I go out in the sun for a few hours, more sleep isn't going to help."

"I know that but right now I don't think you could get up there if you wanted too."

Clark signed but agreed, "Probably not, but I could if you helped me."

Diana nodded, "Fine but we need to get rid of Jimmy and Miss know-it-all over there. Honestly Kal I don't know how you put up with her."

Clark suddenly looked really nervous, and glanced between Diana and Lois a few times.

"What?" Lois demanded.

"Um, well, um, how long have you two been talking?" he asked nervously.

"About half an hour, why?" Lois asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well its just I didn't think you two would be able to hold a conversation without hurting each other. You, er, both have such similar personalities; I thought you'd, um, clash." Clark took a few steps away from Diana, knowing that she wasn't going to like the comment, but not too many as they brought him closer to Lois who now looked like a volcano about to blow.

Not sensing the tension, Jimmy nodded, "clash would definitely be the word for it."

Both women rounded on him.

"Keep you mouth shut, Olsen, Kent's already dug himself a deep enough hole," Lois snarled, she then let her anger out full force on Clark.

"What that's suppose to mean, I am nothing like _her_, and what he hell were you thinking today, everyone at work is worried about you, you could have at least phoned in before you went gallivanting off with miss fancy pants."

Now Diana rounded on Lois, "I have already told you, it's was my fault The Planet didn't know, DON'T GO BLAMING CLARK."

"You aren't his mother, he doesn't need you too HOLD HIS HAND."

By now both women were right up close and in each others faces.

"Lois, Diana please le…"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both women snapped at him, causing him to back away, for all his superpowers he wasn't going to risk getting in their way unless he had too, he wasn't completely invulnerable at the moment, though he probably wouldn't have anyway even if he was; they were probably the only two woman in the world who could hurt him.

Clark moved slowly backwards, his hands up in a pacifying gesture. He moved over to where Jimmy had backed himself against the wall, and just watched for now as the two argued back and forth, until Lois raised a hand against the other woman, at which point Clark put himself between the two, putting a hand on each of their shoulders to hold them apart, gently holding Lois back so as not to hurt her, and throwing all his weight behind holding Diana at bay.

"Please just calm down both of you." He said, looking from one to the other. It took a moment before either backed down, but eventually Clark was confident enough that they had calmed to let go of them both. He then turned to Lois, "I really think you and Jimmy should go, I'll come into work later today, and I'll call Mr White in a minute to let him know I'm alright." He knew that this assertiveness was completely un-Clark-like but right now he didn't have the energy to keep up the fas sard.

Lois glared at Clark a moment then snarled, "Come on, Jimmy," before leaving, slamming the door so hard it rebounded, and swang open again.

Clark slowly moved to close it, looking for all the world that he hadn't slept the morning away.

Diana's anger melted and she pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down to lie on it while she went to get him a cup of tea. When she brought it back he sipped it gratefully, and said, "Thanks for staying with me last night; I really needed the company, even if I didn't know it."

"You're welcome, although I still don't know what upset you so." Diana replied, placing her own tea on the coffee table, which was between the sofa and the television.

Clark sighed and closed his eyes against the memories of the previous day, but knowing that Diana deserved an explanation, told her about the trip to the maternity clinic, the revelation that he was carrying twins, and the visit to the Fortress of Solitude.

"I suppose it does make sense for there to be two," Diana said slowly, "but I don't think you should trust that woman so readily."

Clark sat up and turned to her, "please Diana don't start, I trust Lois with my life, just as I trust you, you just don't know her as well as I do."

Diana sighed, "maybe not, but it doesn't mean I trust her. I think she means well but she doesn't think before she speaks, or acts for that matter."

"That's for sure, but you get use to her, eventually, and I think you could be friends if you got to know each other."

Clark finished his tea and fell back into the couch's embrace, holding the warm cup loosely in his hands.

Diana took the cup and took it to the kitchen with her own cup, before retrieving the telephone and passing it to him, "Call your boss; then we'll go see if we can find you some sun."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Survival of the Species

**Author:** Jedi-Bant

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Superman

**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.

**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

**Authors Note:** Hay everyone, sorry I have not updated any of my stories in so long, I have had to concentrate on Uni, not to mention my writers block the size of Australasia. This is a very short chapter but I have managed to complete another tonight, which connects to a chapter I wrote ages ago so there are two more after this which I will post in a few days, promise. Hope you enjoy, Jedi Bant.

**Chapter 13**

As they'd expected, after a few hours above the clouds in direct sunlight, Kal was feeling much better and was able to fly without Diana's help, though that didn't stop her from staying with him for most of the afternoon. Between the two of them, there was little the criminals of Metropolis could do without getting caught, and by mid afternoon word had gotten around that Superman and Wonder Woman had teamed up, so most decided it wasn't worth their while to even try anything. By late afternoon, the pair had nothing to do crime-fighting wise, so Diana bid Kal farewell and headed home, while Clark flew off towards The Planet to for fill his promise to Lois of making an appearance at the office.

The bull pit was alive as always, though everything seemed to stop when he entered the room.

Clark, in true fashion, stood like a deer in headlights until Perry stuck his head out of his office to see why the constant hum had stopped.

"Oi, who called the coffee break, get back to work!" the snapped, then, "Kent, I thought I told you not to set foot in here until Monday."

"Ah yes but…"

"Well since you're obviously feeling sooo much better you can get to work," He through a bit of paper at Clark, "I want that on my desk by five." With that he slammed his office door leaving Clark to face the mob who, while working again, were glancing his way periodically.

Choosing to ignore the looks he moved to his desk, switched his computer on, and started looking over his assignment while he waited.

"Hey Kent," a voice said as someone lent bodily against his desk.

Cringing momentarily, then turning with his normal Kent grin to his co-worker said, "Hey Roy, how are you today?"

Roy was the office sleaze, from the sports department. He fancied himself a ladies man and himself to be God's gift to mankind, if not for his excellent writing skills and ability to guess the outcome of most games, he would have been out of a job years ago.

"I'm well, I'm well, but I'm more interested in you." Roy replied, sneering down at Clark.

"Oh well, I'm feeling much better now, I just had a bad night, I…"

"Come now, Kent. You're not fooling anyone," Roy interrupted, "Don't worry, everyone plays hooky sometimes, I know I have, and really what better reason, aye." He nudged Clark suggestively in the ribs and pulled a chair closer so he could sit down. More then a few people were listening in now.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you," Clark said, though he had a faint idea where this was going.

"Really Kent, I'm not naïve, who wouldn't play sick to spend the morning with someone like Wonder Babe? Now tell me, is she as good in bed as she looks?"

As he'd thought, Lois couldn't keep her mouth shut.

He turned away from Roy, and started logging onto his PC, "Nothing happened between Diana and myself, I was simply unwell and she stayed over to help out. We are simply friends."

"Yeah right, and I'm gay. Hey, is it true she lives on an island full of Lesbians? I mean they gotta get action from somewhere, without us guys to relieve tensions." He nudged Clark in the ribs again.

"As I said before," Clark said, moving away pointedly, "Diana is just a friend; I'm hardly going to discuss her sister's sexuality with her. Besides if anything Themiscara has thrived without male contact, if nothing else it is a paradise."

"So you've been there?" Someone else broke in, no longer bothering to try and hide their eves dropping.

"If I had, I would have been shot on sight, men are not tolerated there, everyone knows that." It wasn't completely false, he had been shot on sight, it just did more damage to the arrow then him; Batman on the other hand was only alive because of Diana's good graces.

"Come on Kent, there had to be more to it then that." Roy demanded.

Clark shook his head, "I'm sorry to disappoint your morbid fascination but there is nothing else to it, Lois should have keep her mouth shut, and you should mind your own business." He turned back to his work, ignoring Roy and the others gathered nearby, until they started to disperse and Roy turned ready to storm off.

"I would be careful with what you call Wonder WOMAN, Roy; Superman had very good hearing remember and I doubt he would appreciate you calling his friend that; and congratulations on coming out of the closet, more people should share their differences."

Roy went bright red, snarled at Clark and stormed off back to his desk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Survival of the Species

**Author:** Jedi-Bant

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Superman

**Summery:** Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.

**Warnings:** Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, i said i'd be back with the next chapter quickly, so here it is. Please review guys, i only got 2 for the last chapter with 134 hits. 2 out of 134 ppl reviewed. So thanks to mimifoxlove and mikesh. Please please reveiw, or i will be sad. lov Jedi-Bant

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Gotham City. Home to a large proportion of America's psychotic criminals. The Joker, Two Face, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, they all made their nests in the dark corner of Gotham's underbelly, and they were just the tip of the iceberg, a very big dirty iceberg. However just like many American cities now along with the 'supervillians' came a superhero who was there to serve justice against them. Though in Gothams' case it wasn't 'superhero' in the normal sense of the word, but an extremely intelligent, well trained martial artist, with very deep pockets, but in no way did his lack of superpowers make him less of a superhero, in fact by the majority of the hero community he was considered the best, and he even took it upon himself to make sure that none of the super powered heroes stepped out of line, and you could be sure that if they did he would have a plan in place to take them down.

It was partly for this reason that Superman, considered by many to be the most powerful superhero in the world, was terrified by the prospect of paying Batman a visit, and why he was planning of dropping in on his alter ego, Bruce Wayne instead.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth made his way calmly to the front door to answer the call of the doorbell. He hadn't been expecting anyone, as the master of the house was currently still at work, but that wouldn't stop him from being at the height of etiquette and politeness to whoever was behind the huge wooden to the centuries old mansion.

Opening the door calmly he looked out the smiled warmly when he saw who was on the front steps. "Master Kent, how are you? It has been a long time."

Clark returned the smile with equal affection, "Alfred, good to see you again, I'm as well as is to be expected, I assume you've read the papers recently?"

"Indeed, I have and I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Clark was surprised that Alfred had yet to allow him access to the house, "May I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, Sir that depends. I am under strict instructions from Master Bruce that he does not want to see you. However if you are hear to see an old man and fill him in on your travels then you are very welcome."

Clark smirked knowingly, Alfred was loyal to a fault, but if he thought that something Bruce was doing was not in his best interest he had no qualms in skirting orders so that events went the way he thought was best.

"I would love to keep you company, and I would love to hear how life at Wayne Manor has been while I have been gone."

"Wonderful, come through to the kitchen and we shall exchange tales of times past." Alfred then moved aside to allow Clark in, then closed the door behind him, led him through to the kitchen and moved to put the kettle on for tea.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was used to coming home to find Alfred standing in the foyer ready to take his coat and briefcase, with a greeting and an offer of snacks, before he would move to this study to get some work done before Batman got ready to prowl the night.

Today however, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Slightly worried at the change, Bruce dumped his coat and case on a nearby chair, something he knew he'd get a lecture for if Alfred saw, and he moved quickly through the lower level of the main house in search of his wayward butler.

He was surprised to hear voices from the kitchen punctured by occasional laughter, it was rare for Alfred to invite friends to the manor, not that it wasn't allowed, it just rarely happened. Quietly Bruce moved to the door trying to place the voice, he almost immediately recognised it was one that he had asked not to be allowed entrance to the manor. Scowling he pushed open the door to find Alfred and Clark standing at the island in the centre of the kitchen, Clark was peeling and cutting up apples, while Alfred was rolling out some pastry. They were both smiling and chatting away as they worked neither acknowledged Bruce straight away, but both looked up when he cleared his throat.

"Oh Master Bruce," Alfred glanced at the clock by the back door, "I apologise for not meeting you at the door, it seems that we got carried away and lost track of time. Would you like some afternoon tea, Master Clark and I were just catching up on old times."

"Alfred, I distinctly remember telling you my feelings about Clark being at the manor at the moment." Bruce had never been one to guard his thoughts to save someone's feelings. It hurt Clark that Bruce didn't welcome him anymore but he knew that it was Bruce's way, and it was comforting that something's hadn't changed.

"Well, Master Bruce, I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't want to see Master Clark but you said nothing of me catching up with an old friend, the kitchen is my domain, you have said so yourself, and you have never indicated that you do not wish me to entertain friends when they pop round for a visit. Now how about that tea?" Alfred pottered off to boil the kettle again, leaving Clark to continue to peel the apples while Bruce glared on.

Eventually Bruce spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Clark continued his task without looking up, "Can't a guy just pop round to see an old friend?"

Bruce continued to glare and Clark eventually got uncomfortable under his scrutiny and put down the peeler, "Apart from actually wanting to see you, Alfred and Dick," he noted a very slight flinch at the last name and stored it away for later, "I want you to do a blood test on me, to check for any problems with my children."

Bruce instantly turned to leave, "Get J'onn to do it."

Split seconds later, Clark was blocking his path, "I don't want J'onn to do it, I trust you not to sugar coat anything that may go wrong, and my obstetrician wants a blood test done."

Bruce stopped walking and looked at Clark with a very serious expression, "You're seeing an Obstetrician? How can you be sure they can be trusted not to exploit this, you medical file could be sold to the highest bidder."

"I know it could, but Lois trust Doctor Prenden, and that's good enough for me."

Bruce gave him a look of utter incredulity, that he could be so trusting.

"Did you say children plural?" he asked after a moment, not missing anything from the conversation.

"Yes I'm having twins, according to Lara, they have different genetic donors so they would be able to continue the Kryptonian race together; one is mine the other is my cousin, Kara's." He knew this would get Bruce's attention, he would do the test now if only to see if this was true.

"Very well, I'll do the blood test, and a test of the amniotic fluid, if we can get a sample, but I will be looking into this Doctor Prenden." Bruce moved off towards his study and the Batcave, presumably to set up the tests.

"Thank you Bruce, I wouldn't expect anything less," He turned back before following Bruce, Alfred stood in the kitchen doorway with a knowing smile on his face, he knew Bruce too well, he'd known the outcome from the start.

* * *

Clark rolled his sleave back down as Bruce disposed on the syringe, and capped off the vials of blood, one of which he immediately placed in a centrifuge in one corner of his lab. Clark used the moment to look around the cave, taking in any additions or subtracts since he was last there. There were new trophies from various villains, and the Batmobile had change form again, something that happened every few years as new technologies became available. Some things were the same through, like the huge computers to one side of the room, and the ever present bats roosting overhead, but one thing was most notably missing.

"Where's Dick? I would have thought he'd be home by now." Before he left the boy had always been extremely excited when Clark visited, eager to talk and always moving, that boy was impossible to keep still.

Bruce stiffened for a moment, then finished what he was doing, turning back to Clark he said, "I'll get what I need to get an amniotic sample as soon as I can and let you know the results of this as soon as possible, now I have work to do, you know the way out." With that he faded into the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Authors Note: I'm on fire at the moment, the third update in one week after months of nothing. This fic currently has 97 reviews, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; can we try to reach 100 this chapter? I'll give you a cookie :P ****Lov Jedi-Bant**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Jump City is no Gotham. It is brighter, more cheerful, safer by far, and its breed of villains are no where near as psychotic as those that are breed in Gotham, more an annoyance then dangerous; but neither is it Metropolis. It is not a particularly large or glamorous city, it is not thought to be a city of the future, but it does have one claim to fame.

The Teen Titans.

No one outside of the hero community really know what started the group, only that one night something fell from the sky, caused huge amounts of damage, and a group of teenage heroes appeared from no where, working together to stop the threat in its tracks.

The local government had jumped, no pun intended, at the chance to put the city on the map by sponsoring the teen heroes, allowing them the use of the small island just off the coast, and giving them free reign to attack the criminal element in anyway they saw fit. As long as it didn't cause too much damage to city property. The publicity from the act, also brought in the tourists, with meant for a short while after the city boomed, though along with the tourists hoping to catch a glance at the upcoming heroes, were the activists, disgusted that these children were being allowed to be put in such danger, when they should be in school. They were quickly drowned out though when it was brought to public attention that none of the Titans would really fit in at school, and the one that did was well above average in his schooling, and at anytime would be able to take his final exams, he just chose not to; most said this was to rebel against his former mentor. The Batman.

Another reason that the public allowed the Titans continued there law enforcement, was that when asked most of the JLA had little problem with it, confident in the young heroes skill, and promising to check in on the occasionally, to make sure they were as safe and healthy, in other words, to baby sit from afar. Much to the Titans displeasure but it was agreed that for the most part they would be left alone, which suited them just fine, and they always got a short warning period before a visit, so finding someone in the Titan Tower unannounced was not something expected.

* * *

Laughter filled the hallways as Cyborg and Beast Boy recounted their latest 'battle' as they walked towards the towers main room. It couldn't really be called a battl, it was more of a scuffle in which the 'bad guys,' made a ill fated attempt to get away with some stolen goods from a jewellery store, but they had quickly found themselves out gunned, so to speak.

"Did you see his face when I turned my sonic canon on him, he went white as a sheet," Cyborg gloated, much louder then was necessary.

"Nah, but you should have seen my guy, I swear he wet himself when I changed into T-rex, he just about fainted." Beast Boy bragged.

They were heading towards the main living area, Raven and Starfire were following closely, Starfire grinning as she listened to the boys recount of events, while Raven followed more sedately, relying in their voices and her memory to guide her through the passages while her eyes were firmly glued on the book she had been reading before they were called to the robbery.

"Indeed," Starfire added gleefully, "I to enjoyed the releasing of his excretory system. It was most amusing."

The other Titans, gave her a strange look at her terminology, but otherwise didn't comment, they were use to it now, after all she did learn the language by kissing Robin, the fifth, final and leading member of their team, who had disappeared as soon as they arrived back, probably to file a report, or research something or other. He'd join them when he was ready.

'Intruder alert,' the words flashed up on Cyborg's arm, warning of danger in the tower and everything was dropped and forgotten instantly, as Cyborg did an electronic sweep of the building.

"The main room," he informed them as soon as he found the intruder, "human male by the looks of him, the system doesn't detect any weapons."

They all took off running towards the main room, their destination anyway. The door to the room opened and they all skidded to a halt weapons ready, gun, starbolts, magic and claws.

The man in question was standing by the window, and began to turn as he heard them enter.

"Don't move, man, or we will shoot you. Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Cyborg demanded, taking charge in Robin's absence.

The man stopped mid movement and moved his hands slowly to the sides away from his body so they could see he was unarmed, he was dressed in simple jeans and an open plaid shirt, "I'm looking for Robin."

"Well you found him who are you?" Robin appeared from one of the few shadows in the room, his bow staff expanded and held firmly by his side; ready for action should it come to that.

"Robin, come now, it's only been 5 years; don't you recognise your dear old uncle."

"I have no u…" Robin paused mid sentence, studying the man more closely, "Uncle Kal?"

The man took this as permission to turn around and the other four Titans took the movement as an aggressive action. Cyborg revved up his sonic canon, Starfire's hands and eyes glowed a brighter green, Beast Boy shifted into a huge, green grizzly bear, and a black aura appeared around Raven's form.

Robin ran at the man suddenly, and the other Titans started forward as well, until Robin dropped his bow staff halfway across the room and launched at the man, wrapping his arms around him in a familiar hug.

"I've missed you Uncle Kal." Robin said, and he held the man, apparently name Kal, tightly, an action which was returned willingly. It was very, very unlike Robin.

"I've missed you too, Robbie," he never allowed anyone to call him Robbie either, "I'm sorry I haven't stopped by sooner but I thought you were still in Gotham."

"You were avoiding the Bat weren't you." Robin said as he pulled away, it wasn't a question, just stating a fact.

"Guilty as charged, but I went round yesterday and A informed me of your whereabouts. Do you want to call off the troops?" Kal asked, glancing nervously at the group. Normally it wouldn't worry him to have so many weapons pointed at him but lately they had been doing more damage to him then previous.

"Oh sorry, its ok guys, this is Kal; you'd probably know him better as Superman."

As expected four jaws hit the floor.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please remember to review, I love to hear from readers. Love it/hate it/write more/stop writing please let me know. lov Jedi-Bant**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Robin turned away from his friends again, returning his attention back to his long missing 'Uncle.'

"So what's with the look?" Robin asked referring to his lack of spandex.

Clark looked briefly down at his clothing before replying, "I thought it might be better to come out of costume, Al mentioned that the Justice League occasionally drop by to check on you, and since I'm a member again, I didn't want you to think that was why I was here. Perhaps it wasn't the best choice of action," he glanced over at the other titans who still had yet to retrieve their jaws.

"Plus I'm getting fed up of people staring, I think I am starting to get an idea of how woman feel, hardly anyone has looked me in the eye lately, they all seem to talk at my stomach rather then my face."

Robin snorted, "Bet that's annoying, but at least you can hide behind your day job," he said referring to his job at The Planet. He gestured towards the sofa, conscience to the hero's condition, and deciding it would be best if he was seated. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice thank you."

Robin nodded, and as he walked passed he reached out to force BB and Cyborg to collect their jaws, the girls quickly followed suite without further prompting.

"Cool! You were like my favourite superhero when I was a kid," BB said, his eyes wide with awe.

Cyborg slapped him on the back of the head, "dude shut up."

Kal only laughed good naturedly, "it's alright, I'm use to those sorts of comments," an evil grin spread suddenly across his face, "especially after meeting a certain little bird when he was much younger and-mmnmn," Robin's hand miraculously appeared across his mouth, stopping any further comment.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, good naturedly, but very aware that this man knew a lot of embarrassing stories from his childhood, including a very strong case of hero worship, towards a certain red and blue wearing Kryptonian.

"It is glorious to meet you, I am Starfire of the planet Tamaran; my people were much grieved to hear of your planets destruction." Starfire had quickly recovered, and switched to what she did best, making friends.

Kal gently pulled Robin's hand from his face to reply, "Thank you, I've heard of the Tamaranians, a very proud, open people, it's a pleasure to meet you." He turned to the other titans, "so then if you're Starfire, you must be Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, correct?"

"He knows my name!?" Beast Boy dramatically, then collapsed into a nearby chair, while the others ignored him and continued with the introductions.

"Hey man, it's great to meet you," Cyborg said, reaching out a hand, which Kal shook. Cyborg marvelled at how he didn't even glace or hesitate in taking the offered metal hand, there were few people who didn't stare first.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Raven said, she too shook his hand before retreating to the sofa and continuing with her reading.

"Don't mind her, so what brings you to the neighbourhood?" Cyborg asked, sliding into a nearby chair.

"Like I said before, I haven't seen Robin since I returned to Earth and I wanted to visit, see how the little squirt was doing." He threw Robin a teasing look, as he returned from making their drinks.

Robin returned it with a mock batglare.

"Man, you know the coolest people," Beast Boy butted in, "Is Wonder Woman like your aunt or something?"

Superman and Robin snorted simultaneously, "No," Robin replied, "she's more likely to be 'mum' at some point, if Batman ever stops living in his cave. Besides, the uncle thing is more of a way to make Batman cringe. He hates it when I call Kal that."

Kal pouted, "and here I thought it was cause you loved me."

The other titans watched the pair tease each other, surprised at the ease of their bartering; it wasn't something they expected from their fearless leader, or from the Man of Steel.

"Aww, you know I do," Robin responded, and elbowed him in the ribs at the same time. He didn't bother about softening the blow as he was so use to Kal's invulnerability, and thought he only needed to modulate the blow to save his own elbow from damage. He got a nasty shock when Kal cringed and hissed.

Wide eyed, Robin turned in his seat so he was facing him trying to see what the damage was that such a small hit could hear him, "What happened, are you alright?" He automatically looked down at the small lead lined pouch in his utility belt, in which he always carried a small fragment of Kryptonite, but he found the pocket to be completely sealed, that couldn't be the cause.

"I'm fine, just be careful with that elbow; I'm not as invulnerable as I use to be." At Robin's questioning look he continued, "the babies have upset the balances of my body, not only is my mood all over the place, but my powers cut out occasionally and my aura has moved to surround only the baby, it should shift back after the birth but until then I have to be careful."

Robin's reply was cut over by BB. "Whoa, you mean the whole pregnancy thing is true?" Even Raven had abandoned her book now to listen to the conversation.

"Yes it's true; I'm around 7 months now."

"Whoa, that's weird, I saw it on TV but I didn't believe it," BB told him.

Robin cut in now, "BB I told you half the stuff that was on the TV wasn't true, you can only trust what the Daily Planet said, right Kal."

Kal nodded, "Yeah, a lot of the stuff they said in the tabloids and on TV was completely untrue, but everything that the Planet has published so far has been collaborated by me so that's all true."

"Oh, well I mean I didn't believe everything on the TV, I mean there was one thing that claimed it was gonna be like the movie Alien and the baby was gonna burst out of your stomach, and…" Cyborg's elbow met Beast Boy's ribs again.

Kal's eyes widened at the thought, "well I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen, and right now I am very glad in my decision not to watch movies involving aliens."

"You never watch alien movies, man you don't know what you're missing," Beast Boy exclaimed moving a safe distance away from Cyborg reach.

"If you were an alien you'd understand, I freaked myself out as a kid watching ET and I haven't watched on since. The alien always ends up in some sort of lab." Kal explained.

Starfire frowned, "Yes, now that you mention it, I have noticed this also."

A sudden, alarm, cut off Kal's reply and all the titans moved over to the computer, where Robin was already bringing up information on the cause of the alarm.

"Control Freak got out again," he turned to Kal, "This shouldn't take long, do you want to come?"

"A chance to see the Teen Titans in action, sure I'd love to come,"

Rob smiled, "did you bring a change of clothes?" before he had finished his sentence, Superman replaced Kal in all his red and blue glory. "Of course you did. Your just watching remember, if we need help we'll ask for it." He waited for Superman's agreement to the terms, before turning to his team. "He's down at the cinema on the corner of Johnston and Song, take the car and I'll meet you down there, Ok?

"Titans Go!"

* * *

Control Freak was easily returned to his cell at Jump City Penitentiary, and for the rest of the day there were few incidents which needed Titan attention.

Kal popped out twice in the day, once to an apartment fire in Metropolis and once to a bank robbery, both were sorted quickly and for the most part he spent the day with Robin and his friends.

It was almost 8 o'clock that night when he announced that he had to leave.

"It was wonderful meeting you all and I hope to see you again soon." He shook hands which Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, while Starfire gave him a hug which he was sure would have left marks even if he had been at full strength.

Kal turned to Robin, "Will you walk me to the roof?"

Robin nodded and bidding a final farewell to the Teens, they moved towards the stairwell, he vaguely saw BB and Starfire moving to follow them and was relieved when Raven grabbed them and told them to stay. He had a few things he wanted to discuss with Robin in private.

When they reached the roof, Robin walked to the edge looking over the city, removed his mask, before Dick turning back to Clark with his arms, "so what is it that you've been wanting to say me all day, but couldn't say in front of my friends, if its about Bruce I don't want to hear it."

Clark surveyed him thoughtfully, the young boy he had first met, fresh from the circus and full of life, had been replaced by a young man, equally full of life as his younger self, but more serious, with more worries on his shoulders then he should have at his young age. All he should really be worrying about was passing school and making the football team, or in Dick's case probably the Olympic gymnastic team, though he still had another year till he was old enough to do even that. Instead he was leading a team of super powered teens, fighting crime and protecting an entire city. Sometimes even Superman found watching his city a demanding job; he couldn't imagine doing it at 15.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Alfred told me what happened between you and Bruce; and while I don't particularly agree with the reasons, I understand why you left. Just keep in mind that I will always be here if you need me, you just need to call."

"You weren't here last time I needed to talk," Dick pointed out, perhaps he thought a bit childishly, but he might as well get it off his chest now.

Clark gave him a regretful look, "I know and I'm sorry, I know now I made a huge mistake leaving, but at the time I felt it was the right thing to do, and I've paid the price for it," Clark gave a quick sweep of the foreshore of the harbour, before continuing, he had already had one rooftop conversation recorded it wasn't going to happen again. "I didn't tell you, I have a son, he's six this year."

Predictably, Dick's eyes widened, "What are you like a baby machine now. Just keep popping them out all the time. Is this your plan for world domination, repopulation with your offspring?"

Clark laughed, "No, Jason has a normal mother, I just didn't know she was pregnant when I left."

"Ah, let me guess her initials are L.L." Robin said knowingly from under raised eyebrows. Then he frowned, "Isn't she engaged or something?"

Clark matched his expression, "yes, another of many surprises when I returned. Trust me, there is nothing short of global disaster that could make me leave like that again."

They stood together looking out over the ocean for a while longer before Clark sighed and turned to his young companion, "I better go, just remember, if you ever need to talk."

"Ditto," Dick replied, before giving Clark another hug.

When he pulled away, Clark changed into Superman and lifted off from the rooftop, hovering for a moment, "be careful, and stay safe," he said for flying away back towards Metropolis.

Dick watched him fly away, "You too," he said before returning his mask to his face and Robin descended back into the tower, where his friends were waiting.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next should come soon, I am just putting the finishing touches on it. Also ****Mimifoxlove**** brought up a very good point in her review that I hadn't thought of, which was who is going to be Godparents for the children, I think I'm going to have it so that they have super-godparents and normal-godparents, but I am going to put a poll up on my profile for anyone who wishes to vote on the matter. Please feel free to put your ideas forward. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please remember to review this chapter too, I love to hear what you think.**

**Lov Jedi Bant **

**Next Chapter: Life starts catching up with Clark and Lois puts her foot down.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

It wasn't a particularly loud sound, and if the noise level of the Daily Planet bullpen had been at normal levels it would have been drowned out, but in a rare semi-quiet moment, a few people had heard the noise, and the message had passed through the room, until all was quiet and everyone was looking for the source of the soft, snoring.

The first place most people looked was towards the 6 year old Jason, who had arrived after school, and had been doing his homework by his Mum's desk, while he waited for her to finish for the day. He was quickly found not to be the source, he had in fact join the search for the noise, and was the one to find it too.

Over in his remote corner of the room, Clark Kent was fast asleep on his computer keyboard, with hundreds of lines of the gggggggggg appearing on the screen, if the sound had been turned on the machine would probably have been complaining by now.

Most people just stared for a few moments before going back to work, the interesting moment over. Others stood at a distance in groups, and chatted about how worried they were about how sick Clark had been, and how they hoped he was alight, but actually doing nothing to help him.

Jason moved over to Clark and patted his arm gently, trying to wake him, to no effect, so Jason changed to nudging his elbow, and when he still didn't wake, Jason grabbed his arm and shook it, until Clark jerked upright in his chair.

Clark looked at the computer screen, trying briefly to comprehend the multiple repetitions of the single letter, briefly wondering how many pages he had filed, a glace at the bottom of the screen told him that his previous 1 page of work had multiplied to 63 pages since he'd nodded off.

Wondering what had woken him, Clark glanced down at his elbow where Jason was still standing.

The little boy looked up at him innocently before saying, "you were snoring." The innocent image was only slightly damaged.

"Was I?" Clark glanced up at the rest of the room, hoping no one else had noticed. Almost the entire rooms' occupants were standing nearby watching him, any illusion that he had gone unnoticed was shattered, a few were even nodding in agreement to Jason's statement.

Clark returned his attention to Jason, "I guess I was more tired then I thought I was."

Lois suddenly appeared in front of him, "Ya got that right, come on, up," she moved to his side and grabbed him under the elbow and hoisted him upright, "There's a couch in Richard's office you can have a nap on," she said, immediately followed by, " and I don't care what you say, you are going to have a sleep then you are going home, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and let me tell you it does not look pretty." She forcibly led him through the bullpen, ignoring the staring masses, and into Richard's office, she didn't even bother to knock.

Richard looked up in surprise, but Lois ignored him, she led Clark over to the sofa and pushed him down onto it, she even covered him with the throw that they left there for when they had late nights and Jason fell asleep.

"Now you are going to lie down there, and you are going to stay there for the next two hours at least."

Which of course Clark protested to, "Lois if you want me to go to sleep that's fine, but I can do that back at my apartment, I don't need to disrupt Richard's work."

"You won't be disrupting, Richard can use your desk."

Richard had been staring in shock at her back since they barged in, and now it went from 'what are you doing!?' to 'I can!?'

"And besides," Lois continued, as she moved around the room closing the blinds to both the inner and outer windows, "I don't trust you to go to sleep when you get home, I don't even trust that you'll make it there, so you are going to stay here until I am satisfied that you have had at least two hours of solid sleep, and that is final! Come on Richard!"

Lois exited the room, leaving Clark and Richard alone in shock for a few moments, before Richard gave him a 'sorry but you know how she is' look before shutting down his computer, switch off the light, and following his fiancé out of the office.

Clark was left alone in the dark office, lying on the slightly lumpy, but fairly comfortable couch, with a throw rug over him which ironically displayed a brightly coloured version of the Justice League symbol, surrounded by smaller versions of the members own symbols, including his own red and yellow stylized S.

It was true that he was exhausted. Doing rescues as Superman was becoming more and more strenuous, and his mother and the league had been saying for weeks that he should stop now, until after the birth, or at least cut down on what he was involved in, after all the Police and other emergency services were there for a reason, he didn't need to do their jobs for them.

On top of his work as Superman, work at the Daily Planet was becoming near impossible; this was not the first time he had woken up from using his keyboard as a pillow, though this was the first time that anyone had noticed. He was finding it more and more difficult to sleep properly at night, either he would not be able to get comfortable, or he would get comfortable, be about to nod off and the twins would start playing soccer with his organs, either that or something would happen that needed his attention in the city.

So lying there in the dark office, Clark decided that it wouldn't kill him to try and get some sleep while the chance was there, and he would just have to hope that Perry didn't blow his top when he found out.

* * *

It had been weeks since Clark could remember having the pleasure of waking from a deep sleep without having to rush off to some emergency. As unlikely as it may seem the couch was very comfortable and he had been able to get some good quality sleep though he was sure that it had been for longer then 2 hours.

Not wanting to get up just yet Clark lay quietly in the dark office, listening to the noise in the next room, which had now reduced to only a handful of busily typing journalists, trying to finish their stories before the morning edition deadline.

Almost automatically he tuned in on Lois' heartbeat and he could hear her too going a mile a minute; he felt sorry for the junior editor who got the first read of the story, when Lois was in a rush her spelling was worse then ever.

"Mummy, can we go home soon?"

Clark's hearing shifted again to focus completely on his son, his heart rate was steady, and he could hear the slight wheeze in his lungs, though that was fading more everyday, and had been since the New Krypton incident.

"Soon honey, Mummy just needs to finish this story, then we can go." Lois replied, patiently, but not really removing her attention from her story.

"Can't you do it at home?" Jason persisted.

"No sweetie, I need to get this done. Why don't you go check on Clark, I should think he would be awake soon." With that gentle dismissal she turned her full attention back to her work.

Jason sighed, obviously bored, but a moment later he perked up as if he had an idea, then Clark heard his hurried footsteps moving towards his 'daddy's' office, where Clark was supposedly sleeping.

Closing his eyes, relaxing and slowing his breathing, Clark made it appear that he was still asleep and waited to see what Jason would do.

The six year old slowly opened the door and tip-toed in, closing the door behind him. Though he didn't turn on the light he moved equally as quietly over to the couch. Clark couldn't help but wonder if it was because his eyesight had gotten better with his Kryptonian heritage, or if he just knew the layout of his dad's office so well he didn't need the light on to find his way around.

Which ever it was, Jason moved over to the couch and stood over him for a moment. Clark felt a sudden rush of air as Jason waved a hand in front of his face, presumable to see if he would wake up. He also poked him a few times gently on the shoulder before deciding that Clark was asleep.

What he did next almost made Clark die of shock. Jason moved halfway down his body and laid his head on Clark's belly, right where the babies were.

As far as he knew to this point, Jason had no clue as to Clark's other identity, but perhaps he had worked it out, or Clark was missing something in the equation. Whatever it was he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

The little boy jumped slightly, and looked up at Clark with a slightly guilty look on his face. "I-I was-I was just listening." He took a step backwards to a more respectable distance.

"Listening to what?" Clark was testing to see how much the boy knew, if he was listening for something he knew was their or if it was just a child's curiosity.

"To the babies," Jason admitted sheepishly.

"And what makes you think there are babies in there?" He didn't want to lie to his son, but at the same time he wasn't going to admit it just yet.

"Cause that's what Mummy's story said, and what the tv said, and I can hear them."

This surprised Clark, apparently Jason had long since made the connection between himself and Superman, but that wasn't what he was worried about right at this moment, "you can hear them?" Clark sat up on the sofa now and patted the seat next to him for Jason to sit down.

"Yeah, lately I can hear lots of stuff, like Mummy and Daddy's heartbeat," Jason clarified.

"So you were listening with your ear against their chests?"

"No, I can hear them now, even though Mummy is out there and Daddy is in Uncle Perry's office," Jason bit his lip and looked down at his hands in his lap, "sometimes it gets really loud and I can't make it stop, it scary when that happens."

Clark remembered back to when he came into his super-hearing, it had been very overwhelming, and he had had the advantage of being in a small town, he couldn't imaging how he would have coped with the noise of a big city like Metropolis. He gently pulled the boy up into his lap, where he latched on tightly. Clark briefly wondered if Jason had told anyone about this or if he had kept it to himself. Deciding it was important to know, he asked.

"No, I was going to tell Mummy but she's been really busy." Jason kept his gaze firmly on floor and worried his lower lip.

Clark lifted him again and turned him so that he would look him in the eye, "Jason, I need you to listen to me, are you listening?"

Jason gave a small nod but still didn't look up, he was now firmly focused on Clark's distended abdomen.

"It is really important that you let your Mum know when something is wrong, or if something like this happens, Ok?"

Jason nodded again.

"And if you feel for any reason that you can't tell her, then you can always come to me, alright, I know how scary developing strange abilities is; I went through it too, and I understand."

Jason looked up now, "you got scared too?"

Clark smiled, "yes I got scared too, even Superman is aloud to be scared sometimes, but you know what?"

"What," Jason was smiling now.

"Your very lucky because you have your mum and your dad, and they love you very much and they're going to help you, no matter what."

"Help you with what?"

Both man and boy turned suddenly towards Lois who had entered without them noticing.

Jason jumped off Clark's knee, and ran over to his Mum, who crouched down to meet him, "Mister Clark said that I should tell you that my hearing keeps going funny."

"Yes well you should tell me when things go wrong other wise we can't help, I'll make an appointment to get your hearing tested." Lois said, moving to stand up again.

"I don't think it's that kind of problem Lois," Clark interrupted; his secret didn't mean enough to him to risk Jason being found out.

Lois frowned, "what do you mean?" she looked at Jason worried at what the little boy might have spilt, however unintentionally.

"From what Jason said his hearing might be a little too good."

Lois' eyes widened and she looked down at Jason, who was looking between the two of them with a very serious look on his face. "What did you hear, sweetie?" she asked him.

"I can hear your heartbeat and daddy's heartbeat and I can hear Uncle Perry in his office," He scrunched up his face as if her was focusing on something in, then his eyes suddenly widened and he gasped, "Uncle Perry said a naughty word!" he exclaimed; the scandalised look on the six year olds face would have been funny if not for the seriousness of the situation.

Lois was looking panicked now, both at the idea of her son developing superpowers and that he had blabbed it to her co-worker.

As if reading her mind Clark quickly said, "you don't have to worry I won't tell anyone." He assured her, though he wasn't sure if she believed him. He wouldn't be surprised if she asked Superman to come visit Clark to make sure. He made a mental note to go visit them tonight, to see if they could sort this out.

"Good, thanks. Look we have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and before I forget, Perry said that he wants you on half days until your well again, no more of this falling asleep at your desk business. Cya." She scooped up Jason and left the room, as she left she called out to Richard, telling him under no uncertain terms that they were leaving right then and there. Though shocked at the sudden change of heart at what had minutes ago been a demand of an extra half hour to finish her work, Richard followed quickly, stopping at Clark's desk to collect his briefcase, before running to slip through the doors to the lift as they closed, taking all three of the White-Lane family to the basement parking garage.

* * *

**Authors Note: There you go, a nice long chapter and the next should be posted in a few days. Please review guys, there were only 3 for the last chapter and that make me sad, just let me know you want me to continue, many reviews will make me post faster. Thanks to everyone who did reveiw, and to those who voted in my poll.**

**Jedi Bant**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

After watching the White-Lane family drive away, Clark tidied up Richard's office, returning the throw back to it place on top the couch, and opening the inner blinds. He moved over to his desk in the hope of finishing the article he had started earlier that day.

Half an hour later, Perry left his office for the night and spotted Clark working at his desk. The editor repeated what Lois had told him earlier, that he was barred from the bullpen until at least midday tomorrow, and he was not to return until then under any circumstances, and he was to get at least 8 hours sleep before then. Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to finish his article tonight, Clark did as ordered and left the Planet promising that he would not return until the allotted time.

Once on the street, Clark paused at a nearby coffee shop for a pick-me-up, then ducking into a side alley, he changed into the suit and flew high up into the atmosphere to catch the last remaining rays before the sunset. Floating in the quiet of space, Superman allowed himself to relax and just listen to the world below. He could hear many things happening below that normally he would have swooped down to save the day, but as tempting as it was, he remembered how tired he had been earlier and decided to just let the Emergency services do their jobs for now; not that he wouldn't keep and ear on them in case something really needed his help.

Content that nothing needed his immediate attention he trained his hearing down on Riverside drive, he was surprised that Jason was not their, though spreading out his search he found him three houses down playing two other boys around his age. Happy that he was alright after their talk earlier, he tuned back to Lois only to jump when load music assaulted his ears. Wondering at the cause he opened his eyes and looked down at the house.

* * *

Lois moved away from the stereo, over to the TV which she also put on high. She thought about putting the blender on for something, but decided that that was enough. This was a conversation that she didn't want Jason to hear, and even through he was three houses down, she didn't want to risk it.

Richard for his part was watching her from the kitchen, 'probably wondering about my sanity,' she mused. She motioned him over to the couch and sat down himself.

"I need to talk to you about something important, and I don't want anyone over hearing."

Richard looked confused for a moment, "who would want to…oh, what you think Superman would be eaves dropping? I wouldn't have thought that would be his style."

* * *

High above them, Superman winced at the comment and promised himself that he'd stop listening in a minute, he just wanted to know if it was to do with his son.

* * *

"No, I'm not worried about Superman, I don't want Jason to hear." She explained.

Again Richard looked confused, "Jason? But he's at the Ripley's there's no way he could here us from there."

Lois decided to ignore the comment and continue with what she had to tell him. She had decided that if Jason was going to start developing his abilities, Richard had to know.

"You remember back when you met me?"

"Yeah of course," he let the evasion of his question slide in the hope that it would answer itself later.

"I was already pregnant with Jason, but I never told you who the father was."

"I remember, I let it go because I didn't want to scare you off by asking too many questions."

"And you were wonderful, I really needed that support, I thought I could do it alone but you let me know that you were there for me if I need help, and you put up with my terrible moods."

Chuckling slightly, Richard replied, "you were a bit of a handful sometimes, but I knew that you were the one for me, I loved you then, and I still do, but what is this about?"

Lois took a deep breath; "I want you to know that you will always be Jason's father, no matter what happens, but…" she broke off not wanting to delay this part of the conversation.

"But what," Richard asked, "is something wrong with Jason?"

"No nothings wrong with Jason, well nothing that can't be fixed. The thing is that Jason's biological father is Su..."

"Is what," Richard's voice was strained now.

"He's back in town." She finished lamely, but knowing she was only delaying the inevitable.

Richard stood up suddenly, "And what he's demanding custody or something? Don't worry Lois, your Jason's mother, and this man has been gone for 6 years, nothing he says will stand up in court. We-"

"Richard calm down and sit down," she beckoned him back over and putted him back onto the couch next to her.

"He isn't demanding custody, trust me he had enough children problems as it is," she spoke over Richard as he tried to interrupt, "and that is not how it sounds, you'll understand in a minute. He just wants to be part of Jason's life and see him occasionally, he promised me that he didn't know that I was pregnant when he left and I believe him; and whether we like it or not, we need his help."

"His help, how we've looked after Jason for 6 years, why would be need his help, unless." Richard paused and looked at her closely, then glanced at the loudly playing TV and stereo. "It's Superman isn't it, his father's Superman."

She nodded.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not last week, next month, what's changed to make you tell me now." he was up again pacing.

Lois sighed, "Jason has started showing signs of developing abilities. He told Clark today that he could hear our heartbeats and Perry swearing from the next room."

"Clark? What's Clark got to do with this, does he know!?" Richard demanded, pausing his pacing to face her.

"No that's one of the problems, Clark doesn't know, and we need to make Jason understand that he can't let anyone know about his abilities, Superman could explain that to him as well as helping him to control his abilities, he threw a Piano Richard, our little boy threw a piano and killed one of the men on Luthor's boat that's why we were locked in the pantry, what if it happens again, what if he hurt someone at the Planet, or one of his friends at school, I could never forgive myself if something like that happened again." She panted slightly after her little rant.

"But we could teach him to be careful, we've raised him brought Jason this far I'm sure we could find a way without involving him," Richard knew that it would be easier to let Superman help, but he was terrified of loosing his family, his son, his fiancé. How could he compare to a superhero.

"I suppose we could, but where would we start? Superman would be able to help him in ways that we never could, he will understand what Jason is feeling."

"I want to talk to him," Richard demanded suddenly, "if he can give me one good reason why then I'll agree, but I want to talk to him first."

Lois took a deep breath, "Ok, so call him."

Richard deflated slightly, "What?"

"Call him," Lois repeated.

Richard gave her an incredulous look.

"If you want to talk to him then call him, he'll come." She said, hoping that it was true.

"I'm not going to call him, what if he's in the middle of something?"

"Well how else are you going to talk to him? Just wait for him to randomly drop by?"

* * *

Up in the atmosphere, Superman had had enough, he knew going down there now would be admitting that he had been listening in but he would be the cause of such an unnecessary argument between the couple.

"…randomly drop by?"

Superman tapped on the window making them both jump. After a moment, Lois got her act together and moved to open the back door. He winced as the load music came through the doorway full force, but chose to ignore it and moved to enter the house anyway, only to walk into Richard's fist.

* * *

**Authors note**

**See i told you if you sent lots of reviews I would update quickly, **

**Reviews happy author updates :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, though remember if you ask a question in a review I can't answer it unless you give me some way to respond to it, either by logging in so i can reply to the review, or by leaving an email address, I'm not J'onn, I can't send replys telepathically, and FFN no longer allows authors to respond to reviews in posts, i don't want to be suspended, so if you want an answer to a question just give me a way to respond, i will if i have the means. **

**On another note, i am currently looking for a beta for this story, to go over previous chapters and future ones, if anyone is interested please let me know, i looked at the beta lists on FFN but everyone i looked, were refusing even simple things like het or non-canon pairings, so i didn't think i would have a chance with M-Preg, so let me know if you are interested in betaing or even know of someone willing to beta mpreg.**

**Thanks again, and keep reviewing,**

**Jedi Bant**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Title: Survival of the Species

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Disclaimer: This chapter has some elements which readers may recognise from the TV series Smallville, I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

One thing he would never get use to was pain, but then when he thought about it, what sane person would want to be use to pain; but after being invulnerable for so long and not feeling pain, it came as a real shock when it did.

"Ow"

Superman hadn't been expecting the blow, so when Richard's fist had connected with his nose, he had stumbled back and fallen off the small deck, onto the grass behind him. Automatically he put a hand up to his offended appendage, to protect it from any further harm, and to check what damage had already been done. When he pulled his hand back he was met with something else he wasn't use to seeing, his own blood, which was now gushing out of his nose.

"I duess I disserved dat." He said before returning his hand to his nose to pinch the bridge and hopefully reduce the flow.

"Richard! What the hell!?" Lois came running over to help him, "he's pregnant you dumbass, remember."

"Oh shit," the reminder then had Richard running over too; as much as he hated the man right now he didn't want to be responsible for anything happening to the babies.

"I'm fine," Superman insisted as the two of them helped him back to his feet. "Do you have some tissues or something?" he lent further forward so that no more blood went down the front of his suit, though it was probably ruined anyway.

Richard ran off to get a tissue box, from which Lois grabbed a huge clump and handed them to Superman to impede the flow. That done Lois led him into the house, with Richard trailing behind.

"Really Lois I'm fine, but could you turn the music down, I think there's a stampede in my head already and that's not helping." Not to mention that taking him out of the dying sunlight wasn't help either.

She pushed him onto the couch then turned off both the music and the TV, "Sit there I'll get you a cloth." she ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth from the sink, making sure it was damp, then returned, grabbing more tissues as she came. "Let me see."

He moved his hands away from his nose cautiously and allowed her to see it.

"Richard get some ice, we'll want to stop the bruising."

Richard moved to comply, however reluctantly, but Superman stopped him.

"No don't worry about that now; it will heal in no time tomorrow when the sun's up again."

As if remembering that he was 'solar-powered,' Lois glanced out the window, and sure enough the sun had just disappeared over the horizon.

Superman continued, "We need to decide what's going to happen about Jason."

"Nothings going to happen about Jason," Richard snapped, he earlier anger returning, "you're not going to have anything to do with him,"

"Richard!" Lois interrupted but Superman put his hand up to silence her.

"Lois could you please just give us a moment, please," this was between him and Richard. Lois scowled but after a moment she left the room.

"Richard, I know you're angry, and I understand, if our rolls were reversed I'd be angry too, but you have to think of what's best for Jason."

"I am thinking about what's best for him, you disappeared for 5 years, and I was left picking up the pieces."

"I know and I'm sorry, I promise you that if I had known she was pregnant I would never have left, but I can't change the past."

"No you can't, but that doesn't change anything."

"Please just listen to me, you have no idea what it is like growing up with special abilities, and I had no one who understood, or could guide me on how too cope, I don't want Jason to have to go through that."

Richard shook his head, "He would be alone, Lois and I would be there for him; we can help him."

"And what about the first time he breaks something he shouldn't be able too, or worse someone, I grew up knowing that every handshake, every hug I gave my foster parents or my friends had to be restrained, and I had to live with seeing the bruises on my mother when I got it wrong. How would you comfort him if he accidentally broke Lois' arm."

Richard paused now, he hadn't thought of it that way. He'd thought maybe a door pulled off its hinges or a few broken pieces of cutlery, but accidentally hurting Lois or anyone really, Jason would be devastated.

"Please understand, I am not trying to take Jason away from you, I would never dream of it. You are his father, and you will always be his father, you have raised him and cared for him, and as much as it hurts me to say, I could never be what you are to him, I would never take that away from you or from him. I just don't want him to have to grow up like I did always worry about what crazy new ability I was going to develop and who it was going to hurt and he doesn't have too, I know I can help him, and I want to help him."

Richard looked him straight in the eye, "You're not going to take him away?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, and like Lois said I'm going to have my own two handfuls soon, and that is more then enough for me."

Richard nodded, turning his gaze to the floor in thought, then he suddenly looked up realising something, "Lois was right, you were listening in on the conversation."

To his credit, Superman when bright red, and glanced down at his feet, "I didn't mean to, I was listening to see how Jason was, then I just didn't stop, sorry." He glanced up uncertainly at Richard who was still smirking.

"Well at least we know you're not the perfect god that Lois makes you out to be."

"**I do not!**" Lois screeched from the hallway.

Both men laughed.

"You can come back in now Lois," Richard called, "Not that sending her out did any good anyway." He said to the other man. He was still upset, but he had said that if Superman gave one good reason he would agree, and he'd given several.

"So now that you've sorted all that out, what's the plan of action?" Lois said, plopping down in one of the lounge chairs.

Superman touched his nose again and found that the bleeding had stopped, "Just before that, do you mind if I clean up a bit," he gestured to his blood stained shirt and hands, as well as the bloody tissues he was still holding.

"Yeah of course," Lois stood up again and led him to the bathroom. Once there she left him alone to clean up, but returned moments later with some clean clothes.

"When Jason gets home I don't want him seeing blood everywhere, Richard's cleaning up in the living room now." She left again, and he quickly got changed.

Before leaving though he glanced in the mirror over the sink, there was a cut on the bridge of his nose and both his eyes were turning black; Richard had a good right hook.

Once everything was cleaned up they all settled in the living room again to work out what they were going to do next.

First things first, "Alright so what has he shown signs off developing, just the strength and hearing? You said he threw a piano?" Superman asked once they were all settle, each with a cup of coffee in hand.

Lois nodded, "Yes it was on Luthor's ship, one of his goons was trying to kill me after he caught me sending a fax to the Daily Planet. Jason was there, he was standing by the piano, having an asthma attack last a saw him, then the next thing I knew the piano was on top of the guy."

He flinched at the thought of Jason killing someone, but he had been defending his mother so let it go without comment, "And the hearing?" he prompted.

Lois exchanged a worried glance with Richard, "Well, I didn't know about that till this evening, he told one of our co-workers Clark Kent, that he could hear our heartbeats from the next room."

Clark paused wondering if he should tell her, but decided that there had been enough uproar for one day, "Don't worry about Clark, I know and trust him, he won't tell anyone."

Lois frowned, "You know Clark?"

Clark bristled slightly at the incredulous tone but brushed it off, "yes Lois, you're not the only person in Metropolis I talk to."

"Oh, right of course," she replied, but she still had a frown etched on her face.

"So what should we expect?" Richard broke in.

"Well he's developing in a different order to the way I did but that may be because of his human DNA, or it could be that there is no real order to it, I only have my own childhood as a reference. When I was his age I had the strength, and like Jason it came and went, usually when I was angry or scared, like Jason would have been on the boat. My hearing though didn't develop until I was 15 or 16, it was much later, I had an accident and lost my sight for a while, my hearing kicked in to compensate." He explained.

"So you have no idea what will come next?" Richard asked, obviously thinking that he would be a fat lot of good.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I'd expect his speed to come next, I developed that about his age, the rest shouldn't be until he is in his mid to late teens, most of my abilities seemed to come with puberty. At the moment your problem will be trying to teach him to control his strength when it occurs. His hearing will be easy to sort out. How are you planning to explain this to him?"

Lois sighed, "I have no idea, I think we'll just have to go with the truth and hope for the best."

Just as Lois said that the doorbell rang.

Richard got up to answer the door, and when he opened it Jason rushed in.

His play dates mother was there too, "I'm terribly sorry Richard, but he just suddenly insisted that he had to come home, nothing I said would change his mind." The woman apologised.

"That's alright Mrs Ripley, we were just about to come and get him anyway, thank you so much for taking him on such short notice," Richard said.

"That's perfectly alright, did you sort everything out?" Mrs Ripley glanced through the doorway, to see Jason talking a mile a minute to an unknown man who was happily responding to everything Jason asked.

The woman no doubt noticed the new man's two black eyes and was coming to her own conclusions. Mrs Ripley was a lovely lady, brilliant with Jason and her two boys, but a bit of a gossip, there would be rumours all over the neighbourhood by tomorrow, no doubt about an affair between Lois and the unknown man in their living room, or some elicited affair involving all three of them.

"Yes, everything is fine now, thank you again for taking him on such sort notice," Richard said trying to hint to her leaving, now.

"Oh that's fine, the boys love having him round, we should do it more often. Well I better get back home, dinner won't cook itself. Good to see you Lois." Lois gave a short wave before Richard also said goodbye and closed the door, turning back to the group in his living room.

Jason was still talking as fast as he possibly could, without waiting for answers to many of his questions, but enjoying the conversation anyway, Superman just looked happy to listen. He obviously adored the boy, though Richard wasn't sure yet if he liked that idea.

As he entered the room, Richard looked to Lois asking silently if they were going to do this now or later. She nodded, now was as good a time as any.

"Jason, could you come over here? There's something your father and I need to tell you."

Jason did as he was told and moved to stand in front of his parents but before they could even try to begin to explain he asked, "Is this about me having two daddies?"

"What? How?" she shook herself to regain her composure, "How did you know that, sweetie?" she asked with a false calm.

"I could hear you arguing from Danny and Johnson's house." He explained, a frown etched on his young face, "is Daddy-Superman going to help me turn it off? It hurts my head."

Lois frowned too, and pulled him into a hug, Richard put a comforting hand on his head. After a moment both adults looked to Superman.

He responded by calling Jason over and placing his hands on each of the boys fragile shoulders, cautious as ever not to injure him.

"Jason, I know that this is going to be difficult for you, and I know have scary it can be, but I want you to know that I will help you in everyway I possibly can, and so will your mum and dad. It won't be easy to over come many of your abilities, especially your strength and speed, but I can assure you that your hearing is something that can be easily sorted, with a little practice." He gave his son a reassuring smile which was returned eagerly.

Returning his attention to the two other adults in the room, Superman addressed them, "As strange as it sounds, we need somewhere that is as noisy as possible, any ideas?"

They both thought for a moment, "the subway," Lois suggested.

"No it's too public, it needs to be private too," Clark considered, the farm, however briefly, but even now he still had his reservations about telling Lois his secret identity, that would just open a whole new can of worms, and taking them to a Kansas farm where his mother lived was much too close to what they knew about Clark Kent.

"The printing room," Richard suggested suddenly, having remained quite till now, "at the Planet," he continued, "it's about as noisy as they come, and the printing press is pretty much self sustaining these days, the workmen just load the paper and ink, then leave it to do its thing. The evening edition would be done by now well and truly but the morning edition will start printing at about 2am and continue until 5 before being shipped out around the city. Would that work?"

Superman smiled, "Perfectly."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**This part of the fic seems to be dragging out a bit, but hopefully you're not all beyond bored. I just wanted more interaction between them all. There will be one more chapter like this one, next will be sorting out Jason's hearing and also a visit to Martha and Ben for Clark.**

**Also I would like to know, would anyone like to see Lex Luthor in this story, I have an idea on how to bring him in but I am not sure. Let me know.**

**Please remember to review and vote in the poll,**

**Jedi-Bant**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Beta-ed by: Jord-El**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Smallville, as the name suggested was not a large town. It was one of those quaint little towns where everyone knows each other, everyone helps out when help is needed, and everyone knows each other's business.

Which had made it very hard for the Kents to keep their family's big secret.

It had helped that the Kents had always kept to themselves before Clark arrived. They had easily covered up Clark's arrival because of the heavy snow that had arrived soon after him. Everyone in the town just assumed that the child was theirs, since no one had seen Martha for many months, because of their nature and the horrible weather, and the Kent's did nothing to discourage the rumours.

As Clark had grown, they had integrated themselves more fully into the community, so that there were more people in his life then just his adopted parents. But they were still cautious, scared that someone would find out and take their son away, especially when he started to show signs of special abilities; strength and speed. At age three he snapped the solid oak dining room table in half, by accident of course, but still they didn't want something like that to happen in public.

Despite the closeness of the town though, Jonathan and Martha managed to keep their family secrets to themselves, with only a select few knowing the truth. And even now that that Jonathan was gone, and Clark had left home, and even though the whole world knew of Superman and his exploits, Martha still maintained that no one in Smallville was to know no matter how close to the family they were.

* * *

They had all agreed to meet at the Daily Planet printing room at 4am, and go from there. Until then Superman had taken his leave, allowing the family to sort through what had happened and how it would effect their future together, especially in regards to Lois and Richard's relationship.

After leaving, Clark had gone straight up into space to bathe in the sun's rays, healing his black eyes and damaged nose, so that it was no longer noticeable. After which he had done a few rounds, before stopping in to see his mother.

"Mum, it's Clark, are you home?" Clark opened the kitchen door, allowing himself entrance to his childhood home. He moved through the kitchen, crouching by Shelby to scratch behind his ears, it wasn't as easy as it would normally be, but it was returned with a happy wag from the old golden retriever.

"Clark?"

It wasn't the voice that Clark had expected.

"Oh Ben, I didn't realise you were here," he straightened from where he had crouched, leaning against the wall to help his movement.

"I just came round to visit Martha. This is a strange time to come by isn't it; don't you have work tomorrow? It's a long way to travel for an overnight visit."

"Well yes, I was just passing through and thought I'd make I side trip." It was true for the most part. After leaving the Lane-White residence he had flown out to an apartment building fire in Texas and had been on his way back to Metropolis when he decided to stop by. Of course in hindsight he probably should have checked to see if Ben was visiting before he barged in.

At this point Martha came downstairs and entered the kitchen, "Alright Ben I think I'm…oh Clark, I didn't hear you come in, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, sorry I should have called ahead," he apologised, realising that he had just interrupted their night in. He was just glad that he had thought to change into normal clothes before coming into the house. "I can comeback later if…"

"Nonsense," Martha interrupted, "this has always been and will always be your home. Are you hungry? I have some leftovers in the fridge from lunch, if you interested."

"Thanks Ma that would be great." Clark said, as he eased himself into one of the kitchen chairs, Man of Steel or not his back was killing him.

"How have you been? You don't look well, are you eating right?" Martha asked, easily slipping into full on mother mode.

"Yes Mum, I'm eating well, the problem is keeping it down," he admitted. After admitting his condition to his mother, she had demanded that he keep her up-to-date on his condition and forbade him to cover anything up, no matter how small. Just like Lois, despite her small statue Ma Kent was not to be trifled with when she put her mind to something and made a decree.

"You've not been well Clark?" Ben asked, concerned and surprised, he had always known Clark to be the picture of health.

Clark cringed, he had forgotten about Ben for a moment.

"Ben could you perhaps give us a moment?" Clark asked, cringing as he did so, even as he said it he realised how rude it sounded.

Taken aback but compliant, Ben left the room, probably recalling how secretive the Kents had always been the past.

Once the door close Clark winced in preparation for the explosion he knew would come.

"Clark Jerome Kent where are your manners!? I thought your father and I taught you better then that." Ma Kent stood with her arms crossed, across the table, glowering at her son.

Clark was quick to apologise, "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you trust Ben?"

"With my life. He has been a beacon of hope for me since your father died, first helping with the farm, then after you left as my closest companion. Why do you ask?"

"I think, I think if you trust him, then I should trust him with the secret," he said, hesitantly at first then seeing her reaction he continued more confidently, "and besides, if you're going to have grandchildren visiting, it's going to be very hard explaining where they came from without my having a lady friend for them to have come from."

Smiling Martha walked around the table and pulled her son into a hug, "It would be wonderful to be able to share with Ben the truth about my son," she pulled away, and turned serious, "but I want you to want this for the right reasons, not just for my sake or making life easier."

Clark shook his head, "I realised that I keep coming here and dumping my problems on you," he continued over her attempt to protest, "and I know you allow that willingly, but since Pa died you have had no one to talk to about this. I know it hurt you to deal with me being in hospital after the New Krypton incident, without anyone to turn to. I don't want that to happen again, I need to know that you have someone talk to about everything, no matter what happens to me, even if you just use it to complain to Ben about my putting myself in danger all the time. I think that's reason enough."

Martha smiled, "then thank you." She hugged him again.

"So," Clark asked when they broke apart, "how do you think we should break it to him?"

"Gently, I don't want to lose another man to a heart attack," she smiled again before moving to retrieve Ben from the front porch.

* * *

The conversation went very well. Ben was shocked of course, but when he regained his composure, he recalled a time years back when he had seen a young boy jumping impossibly high out of the corn fields, but had no clue who it was and dismissed it as heat stroke.

They all laughed at that and spent a few hours telling Ben stories of times past and the antics of Smallville's own alien.

"That explains it then," Ben exclaimed, before explaining, "When I came round that winter, I asked about the dining room table, and John said he sold it, but his dad loved that table, I couldn't believe that John had sold it. I was more confused when I found a table leg in your woodpile. I can't believe that such a little tyke could snap that, it was solid timber."

Clark laughed, "Snapped it like a twig. Not that I meant to, it was a long time before I could control my strength." He shot his mother a regretful glance, and Ben pieced something else together.

"That explains something else too. There were stories for a long time that John was beating Martha. Anyone who knew him didn't believe it, but the evidence spoke for itself."

Martha took Clark's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Clark never hurt me on purpose, and he got it under control eventually."

Clark frowned down at his hand, cradled in his mothers'; he hoped that Jason would never have to live with hurting his mother, but knew deep down it was unlikely.

Seeing his brooding, Martha changed the subject, "How is my Grandson? You haven't said a word about him this evening; normally I have to feed you to stop you talking about him."

Ben had been briefly told of Jason's existence, but was eager to learn more.

"He's well, having a few problems with his abilities developing but we'll start to sort that out tomorrow morning."

"Which abilities?" Martha asked, intrigued and concerned.

Clark proceeded to outline the events of the evening, carefully skipping some parts, like his eaves dropping and Richard's punch, to avoid lectures where possible. He was a grown man but his mother's lectures still had the same effect as when he was twelve.

"Well, I know with you as a father-figure he'll be fine." Martha assured him when he finished the story.

"I know Jason will be fine, he's a tough kid. It's more Lois and Richard I'm worried about." Clark admitted.

Martha frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you may have tried to hide it but I know you and Pa struggled with raising me. And don't try to deny it."

"Alright I won't but I know that neither your father nor I ever regretted taking you in, you were the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Thanks mum, I appreciate that…but I'm still worried about them."

They sat in silence for a long while thinking. It was Martha that found the solution. She got up from the couch and moved to the small writing table that sat in a corner of the living room. Taking a piece of paper she wrote a short note, including a mobile number, and she signed it 'Martha AKA Kal's Mother.'

She presented it to Clark to inspect; it only took a one hundredth of a second for him to read it. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," she responded as she took the note and passed it to Ben to look at, "I am the only person on this planet who could possibly understand what they are going through. If I can help I will. I will just have to learn to answer my mobile without using my surname. It's a simple pre-paid, so there is no way they would be able to trace it back to me." She concluded.

Clark smile then, "Thanks mum, I think this will really help, though you know Lois will probably try to pump you for information about me for a story?"

Martha gave him a slightly wicked grin in return, "then you will need to be ready for the chance that some embarrassing stories of your childhood may appear in the paper," with that she collected their teacups and returned them to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Clark sat stunned, "She wouldn't would she?" he asked Ben.

Who simply shrugged, "she's your mother, you tell me?" he then followed to help with the dishes, living Clark still stunned on the sofa.

* * *

Not long after, Clark left the farm, but not before giving Ben a good look at the transformation from Clark to Superman.

"It's amazing, now that I know its obvious but before I never would have guessed."

As he was leaving he caught a glance of himself in the hallway mirror and turned back, "Ma, do you think I could ask you one more favour?"

It was almost midnight when he finally left, so he returned quickly to his apartment to sleep, he had 3 hrs and 50 minutes until he needed to leave to get to the Planet by 4am. He intended to get the sleep he promised Perry he would, it would just be in two halves. And he wasn't really breaking his promise about not setting foot in the building, Perry said nothing about Superman setting foot, and if he really wanted to he didn't have to touch the floor at all. But he wouldn't go that far, he had good reason after all.

* * *

At 3:57 Superman left his apartment, and two minutes later he arrived in the Daily Planet printing room. Lois and Richard had arrived slightly earlier and pulled in a few favours to make sure the area was empty. They had been told that everyone was on their 'lunch' break and would return in half an hour. They were just hoping they would be done by then. Jason was still in his pyjamas.

They moved to the quietest part of the room so they could talk first. Superman knelt down so that he was at Jason's level before he spoke, "Alright, we're going to start with something easy first, ok?"

Jason nodded.

"Alright, you said you could hear your mum's heartbeat right?"

Again he nodded.

"Good now I want you to concentrate on that and try to block out all the other noises in the room, tell me when you've managed that."

After a few minutes Jason nodded a third time, "Yep, got it, sorta"

"That's alright, 'sorta' is fine, now close your eyes," he then looked up at Lois, "Can you go stand over there, please." He pointed to one of the nearby machines. Then he turned back to Jason.

"Can you still hear it."

"Yep."

"Lois can you move again, please. How about now."

They continued that for a while until Jason was able to follow his mother's heartbeat through the maze of machines without any problem; then came the hard part. Unbeknownst to Jason, Kal had motioned Richard away and into the machines as well, so Jason had no idea where he was.

"Now I want you to find your dad's heartbeat,"

Jason happily complied, but soon frowned when Richard wasn't where he previously had been. Automatically he opened his eyes and tried to find him that way.

"No, not that way, just listen, try to listen to each sound individually, like you did your mum's heartbeat until you find the sound you want to hear."

Jason tried again but continued to frown and got more and more frustrated, he was still young and his attention span wasn't very long. "I can't do it!" he said opening his eyes defiantly.

"It's ok, lets try something different," he raised his voice over the machines, "Richard, could you whisper for me please."

Once he heard Richard begin as asked he spoke to Jason again, "Alright this might be easier than his heartbeat, try again, and don't worry if it doesn't work, it's your first try."

Jason nodded and closed his eyes again.

It took a few minutes but eventually Jason's face lit up, "I can hear Daddy-Richard," he exclaimed happily.

"Well done, see that wasn't so hard, and it will get easier. Just remember if the noises get too much, focus only on one sound until it gets better again."

Jason grinned and flung his arms around Superman, "Thank you Daddy-Superman."

Kal returned the hug but glancing up he could see Lois and Richard standing not far away, Lois seemed to think it was cute, and she was smiling at the pair. Richard obviously was unhappy with the new naming system Jason had chosen, and as much as Clark loved it, it wasn't helpful to his relationship with Richard.

"Jason, I want you to know that you don't have to call me Daddy, Richard is your Daddy, he's been there for you while you grew up, why don't you call me Kal, like your Mummy does, or if you'd prefer you could call me Pa, that's what I called my father, alright." He glanced at Richard again; he still looked uncomfortable with the idea, but as much.

"Ok, I'll call you Pa, so I can have a Daddy and a Mummy, and a Pa." Jason grinned and looked back at his parents.

"Alright then, but you must remember not to call me that in front of anyone but your parents, no one can know that I'm your Pa, alright?"

Jason frowned, "Why?"

"Because bad people might try to use you against me, your mummy too."

"Why?"

"Because that's what bad people do."

"Why?"

"Because. They're bad people. This cycle isn't going to end is it?" Kal asked, glancing up at Lois and Richard who were stifling grins.

"No, you're better to quit while you're ahead." Lois informed him.

Jason stood grinning innocently, he had sensed the tension between his Daddy and Pa, and he wanted it to go away. It was better now, he thought.

"Alright gremlin," Richard said moving forward and snatching Jason up as he passed, "we need to get you home and ready for school." He moved away with Jason still in his arms while the young boy giggled happily.

Lois moved over to Superman and watched them go, "He's so good to him," she commented.

"I know, I just hope I can be as good a father as him." Kal said, placing a hand on his growing children inside.

"You will be. I'll see you later; remember we have another appointment with Maria next week." She said as she started in the direction the other two had gone, but walking backwards so she could still see him.

"I remember. Oh and before I forget, I went to see my mother last night, and she wanted me to give you this." He handed her an envelope, containing the letter Martha had written earlier, "It might help along the way, both of you. Try not to interrogate her too much." With that he disappeared, leaving only a trail of rushing air.

* * *

As he promised, after leaving Lois Clark returned to his apartment and proceeded to get the complete 8 hours sleep he had promised Perry and then some. When he woke again he had two hours to patrol the city and check out any problems before he was allowed back into the Daily Planet.

Clark Kent entered the bullpen at 12 noon on the dot, and immediately proceeded over to his desk to complete the story he had left incomplete the night before.

His backside had barely touched the seat before Perry was hollering for him to get it in his office. Sighing and hauling himself back up he moved quickly to Perry's office, arriving just as he stuck his head out of the office to holler again.

"Oh, Kent, hurry up I haven't got all day," he disappeared back inside, Clark followed closely. "And close the door behind you."

Clark did as he was told and closed the door, before sitting in one of the chairs in front of Perry's desk; he automatically pulled out a pad and pen as he settled.

Perry sat in his own chair and didn't wait a beat before getting to the point.

"I thought I told you not to set foot in this building until noon today."

Clark frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall, in case he'd gotten the time wrong. As he had thought it was 12:03pm. He turned back to Perry, "I'm sorry Chief I'm not sure what you mean…it is after noon."

"Don't play dumb with me; I got a strange report this morning of Lois, Richard and Jason visiting the printing room this morning, which is fine. If they want to get up at 4am to tour the printer that's their business. It's their extra guest which I'm more interested in."

Clark was getting paler by the second.

"Now I don't care if you're moonlighting as the Joker, but when I tell you to not set foot in this building until then I mean it. The last thing you or anyone else needs is you splattered on the side of a building 'cause you fell asleep flying. Now you will go back out there, you will write what you're given, you will go home no later than 6pm and not return until noon the next day. I don't care what you do in the middle, as long as you sleep at some point. Now out, I have work to do, I want that story in an hour."

Clark automatically stood and left. Once back at his desk, he sat for a while trying to sort out what had just happened.

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS NOTES: Hope you like the new chapter, i think this is the longest chapter i've ever written. :P Hopefully the next will be done soon, but I have a test tomorrow which I have been furiously studying for so it is not complete yet, I hope to finish it in the next couple of days.

**Also this fic is now being beta-ed, by Jord-El, this chapter has already been done, and previous chapters will reposted soon. So thank you to her, it's very much appreciated.**

**Please review**

**Jedi-Bant**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Beta Reader: Jord-El**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, some people seem to be confused with the end of the last chapter. Yes Perry has worked it out. He was presumably a reporter for many years before becoming editor in chief. He followed the clues. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Lois sat in the study at home staring at the phone, as she had been for the last half hour. On the desk next to her was the letter from Kal's Mother, Martha.

_Dear Lois,_

_I have heard so much about you from Kal, I feel like I know you already, though you don't know me. I raised Kal from a baby with my husband after we found him when his ship crashed to Earth. Kal has told me of your own son Jason; don't worry I gave him a sound talking to for leaving like he did. We raised him better than that. _

_I am probably one of the few on this planet who could possibly understand what it is like to raise a child with special abilities. I want you to know that I will be here for you if you ever need help, advice, or even just someone to talk to. You can contact me on the number provided below._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kal's Mother, Martha._

The concept had been a relief; it was just getting up the courage to call her that was the problem. She had so many questions, but this was the woman who had raised the greatest hero the world had ever seen, this had to be some fantastic woman that Lois could never match up to.

It had been over a week since Kal had given it to her, and since then she had picked up the phone multiple time to call, but so far she hadn't succeeded.

Earlier in the week had brought another trip with Kal to the Doctor's, just another routine check up, but it had made her want to talk to someone even more.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kal lay on the bed looking at the screen which showed the ultrasound images, Lois as always stood looking over his shoulder._

"_Everything's looking good, we've got the girl here," Maria said, holding the wand in one hand and pointing at the screen with the other. She used the computer mouse to freeze frame and take some measurements, then moved the wand around to the left and further back, "And here's the boy," she repeated the same procedure, getting measurements from boy, before removing the wand and passing Kal a bundle of tissues. "You're all done, everything looks normal. They're growing at a steady pace, the boy is slightly smaller. But that's fairly normal with twins, nothing's out of the ordinary._

"_How about you? Nothing's worrying you? Your abilities still functioning normally?"_

"_No, nothing's worrying me, yes my abilities are disappearing but I was told to expect that."_

"_What's gone? If you don't mind me asking."_

"_My heat vision comes and goes, and my hearing's starting to do the same. You already know about the 'Arctic breath,'" he glanced at Lois, it was yet another of her creative names._

"_Don't look at me like that," Lois grumbled, "Perry gave me two seconds to think of something, it was the best I could do at short notice." _

_Maria snorted softly, but continued on her line of questioning, "That's it, your flying is still ok, and your strength? We don't want a repeat of New Krypton's crash landing, they've only just finished filling in the last crater." She teased._

_It was Kal's turn to grumble, "It's not like I did it on purpose. Besides I'll stop well before then."_

"_I should hope so." "Good to know." Both women said simultaneously._

"_Alright, you're all done; I'll see you again in 4 weeks." Maria said, allowing Kal to jump off the table. Lois also started to collect her bag, but Maria turned to her. Cheerfully she said, "Your turn." _

_Lois stared at her stunned then laughed, "Haha very funny."_

"_No, I'm serious, all I have to do is look at you to know."_

_Lois shook her head, "I am not pregnant, I'm on the pill, plus Richard and I are very careful."_

_Kal stood off to one side looking between the two like he was at a tennis match._

"_Look, Lois you can either lie down and let me do an ultra sound, in which case if I'm wrong I'll apologise, or I can give you a pregnancy test to go pee on, in which case I know that when it comes back positive you'll demand another one, and we'll be here till next week. With an ultrasound we can be sure."_

"_Or I can trust that I know my own body and just walk out of here," Lois started for the door._

"_Lois," As she walked passed Kal put out a hand to stop her, he was staring at her midriff, "I think maybe you should do as the doctor says."_

_She spluttered, then scowled again, "I really need to invest in lead underwear," she turned and stomped back over to the bed and lay down, she untucked her suit shirt, exposing her slightly distended stomach._

_Maria gave it a pointed look._

"_What, so I've put on a bit of weight. It not a crime."_

"_How's your back?"_

"_Slightly sore, but my job has me at a computer most of the day, my chair's uncomfortable."_

_As Clark, Kal knew that the Planet had fairly good chairs by normal standards, though it could happen._

"_And nausea?" Maria prompted, as she reset the ultrasound and picked up the gel again._

"_There's a bug going round, it's nothing. With Jason I had terrible morning sickness." _

_Kal glanced away guiltily, thinking once again that he should have been here._

"_The second pregnancy is usually better then the first. When was your last period?"_

_Kal went wide eyed and bright red. _

"_I don't know but I told you I'm on the pill."_

"_But with the brand you're on you should still have one every few months," Maria said while studying the image on the screen. The other two went quiet and looked too. Sure enough after a moment of searching she found a silhouette in the picture._

"_As I suspected, looks like your 4 months along." As she had done with Kal, she froze the frame and took some measurements. _

_Kal reached over and squeezed her hand, she barely noticed. _

"_Oh God, no, I can be pregnant, I can't." she groaned._

"_And why not?" Maria asked, still taking measurements._

"_Because, Richard is never going to believe it's his. This is going to make life so difficult." She brought a hand up to her face and scrubbed at her eyes._

_Maria raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kal, who blushed again. "If that's your only problem that's easily solved. We'll do an amniocentesis and compare it with Richard's DNA. I can have the results back in a couple of days."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, it's a basic genetic test, to check for genetic disorders, but we can use it as a paternity test."_

_Lois sighed in relief, "That would make telling Richard so much easier."_

"_Alright," Maria passed her some tissues as she had with Kal, and stood up, "I just go get what we need."_

_The two sat in silence for a moment, Lois too shocked to speak, Kal not sure what to say. Eventually though he said, "you know if her estimate is right, we should give birth around the same time."_

_Lois said nothing, and he fell into silence again._

_A few minutes later, Maria returned with what she needed, including an impossibly large needle. "Alright, I'll take enough so that we can look at paternity and check everything's alright genetically while we're at it, plus we can check on the foetus' lungs to. Taking the pill while pregnant isn't suggested but there is no definitive proof that it causes defects, but we'll do some test to make sure anyway."_

_Lois nodded, but had get to take her eyes off the huge needle, "I hope you're not planning on bringing that anywhere near me." _

"_No, I just brought it out for show, what do you think it's for? I'll use this to get a sample of amniotic fluid to test."_

_Kal leaned closer, "Hey just be glad that Maria's doing it, Batman did mine. Can you imagine him in that suit, coming at you with a needle."_

_Lois glanced at him over her shoulder, and blacked out._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lois sighed, and put the phone down again. Next to the letter from Martha, were the results from the paternity test. It had arrived this morning by express mail, but she had yet to talk to Richard, though it was 99.98 certain that the baby was his.

She had decided that as soon as Jason went to bed she would sit down with Richard and tell him, she was hoping that this pregnancy would give Richard some more confidence in his place in her life and Jason's. Though she knew that it would probably once again bring up the question of a wedding day.

This time, Lois didn't give herself a chance to back out by typing in the number manually, she just pressed the redial button.

"Hello, Martha's phone," It was a male voice, defiantly not what she expected, she froze.

"Hello?... Hello?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm trying to reach Martha is she there?"

"Yes, my I ask whose calling?"

"Lois Lane."

Obviously he knew her even if she didn't know him because his tone changed completely, from distance inquiry, to recognition, "Oh, Miss Lane, Martha's was hoping you'd call, just a moment."

She could hear movement down the line, and then distant voices as the man said who she was, then excused himself, saying he'd return later.

"Lois, I was hoping you'd call, how are you?" a cheerful woman's voice replaced the man's; she assumed this was Martha.

"I'm well thank you, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, half hoping that she was and would have an excuse to hang up and call back later.

"No dear, Ben was leaving anyway, and he'll be back later tonight."

"Oh alright if you're sure,"

"Quite sure, now tell me, how's my grandson doing?"

Lois was taken aback by the question, "ha, I guess he is your grandson isn't he, I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Yes, he is. You know I had given up on having any grandchildren, but now it looks like I'm going to have three." Martha mused.

Lois chuckled, "Funny how things can work out isn't it. Jason's very well, especially now that he's starting to get a hang on his hearing problems. Although I think now we're going to have trouble with his strength, he broke his knife clean in half yesterday."

"Oh, that's nothing dear, we had to replace at least 4 sets of cutlery before Kal was seven, but cutlery is easy to replace, Kal broke the dinning room table once."

Incredulous Lois' eyes widened, "he broke the table?"

"Yes, he was about 3, I had put some cookies on it to cool, and he decided he wanted one; I guess he pulled on the table too hard and it snapped like kindling."

"And he was three?"

"Yes, three, but it all got better as he grew, he just had to learn to be gentle. Jonathan, that was my husband, God rest his soul, he use to have Kal carry eggs around and try not to break them. We had a lot of egg yoke on the floor but it worked in the end."

"Well I just hope Jason can learn to control it too, and hopefully without hurting anyone." Anyone else, she added silently.

"I hope so too, but in truth dear it's bound to happen at some point. Just don't let him do something stupid like Kal did, one time he hurt someone so badly that he started carrying a piece of kryptonite around with him."

"He didn't!?"

"He did, Idiot boy made himself so sick."

"He doesn't think about himself does he, he only thinks about those around him."

"His gift and his curse, but if he wasn't that way he wouldn't be Superman. I loved that name for him you know, very appropriate."

Lois blushed, "Thanks."

"So tell me, was there a reason for you call or was it just to chat?"

Lois sighed, "I'm not sure really, I've been wanting to call you since Kal gave me your number, believe me I've dialled your number a hundred times this week. I'm just not sure where to go from here. I don't know how to raise a part-alien child; I was finding it hard enough raising a normal one."

Martha chuckled, "I know how you feel Lois, trust me I do, but there is no instruction manual I can give you, you just have to treat him the same as you always have. It's just a case of adjusting when you need to, and if he develops similarly to Kal, then you won't need to worry about most of the other worldly side of him until he reaches puberty. Besides, you've already done the hardest part. Telling him."

She snorted, "That was easy; he was eaves dropping. Wait Kal didn't always know?"

"Oh heavens no, he was only around 2 when we found him, and we weren't going to tell him that we found him in a cornfield. We wanted to tell him when we thought he was ready." Martha explained.

"When did you decide he was ready?"

"We didn't, he demanded to know when he was about 14, he gave poor Jonathan such a fright, he shoved his arm in a mulcher, and we had never tested his vulnerability to such an extent, sure he never got cuts and scrapes as a child but we didn't think it was to that degree."

"He was fine though right?"  
"Oh yes, his vulnerability was fully functioning by then, we had to replace all the blades on the mulcher though." She laughed, and Lois followed suite.

In the background, Lois could hear someone enter Martha's house and close the door behind them and apparently they hadn't realised that Martha was on the phone because they started talking to her as soon as they entered.

"I will be so relieved when I'm back to normal, and then I am never letting Batman near me with a needle again. Oh sorry, Mum I didn't realise you were on the phone." Lois could practically hear Kal wincing.

"That's alright dear; Lois and I were just having a chat."

Lois heard what she assumed was one of them kissing the other on the cheek.

"Hey Lois," Kal called down the phone.

"Why don't you go and feed the animals, I shouldn't be much longer."

"Alright Ma, tell Lois I'll talk to her later."

Then she heard the door open and close again.

"He says he'll talk to you later," Martha conveyed.

"Yes thank you I heard. Does he visit you often?" Lois queried.

"He used to, before he left, and he has been a lot more lately. But he can get very busy at times, really I wish he would come round more often, then I know that he's had one good meal at least, but I understand when he doesn't."

"I guess he is very busy, I just wonder where he goes when he's not flying around."

Martha laughed, "He never goes far," she said, thinking about how ironic that statement was in regards to this particular woman.

Lois scowled, "that's what he says, 'I'm always around,'"

"And he is, more then you know." The door to the house opened and closed again.

"Now I know where he gets his infuriating qualities."

Martha laughed, "you're lucky his hearing's gone."

"What? Hey are you two talking about me? Don't pick on the pregnant guy."

"We're talking about you not to you. I've left your new suit in the living room, go try it on and tell me if it needs adjusting." Martha said, shooing him to the next room.

Lois laughed at the mental image the conversation formed, of a little old lady sending Kal, in full Superman regalia, from the room, like a little child.

"I better go," Lois said, "I'll leave you to it, I've got my own men to deal with," as if on que her front door slammed, and Jason's voice floated into the study.

"A woman's work is never done," Martha quipped, then seriously she continued, "but if you ever need to talk Lois, about anything, whether it's help with Jason or something completely unrelated, I'm happy to help, and the offer's open to Richard too, of course."

"Thank you Martha, you don't know how much I appreciate that."

"You're very welcome, until next time?"

"Until next time," Lois agreed, before they both hung up.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, this has been sitting in documents for a few days, I thought I had posted it, but apparently not. Sorry. Hope you like.**

**Jedi-Bant**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Beta Reader: Jord-El**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

After dinner, with Jason bathed, teeth brushed and in bed, Lois and Richard sat down in the living room to relax for a few hours before going to bed themselves. They watched an episode of one of their favourite TV shows, and a rerun of another before Richard got tired of the tension.

"Alright what's wrong, you've hardly said a word all night." He said turning on the spot to face her better. "Are you worried about Jason?"

"No nothing like that," she bit her lip nervously before continuing, "I got some news this week, and I think it's good news…I'm just not sure if you'll agree." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded test results.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I had this test done because I know there is little reason for you to trust me, I knew that this would be the result, but I wanted you to know for sure too. I'm not sure exactly how to say this, but I'm pregnant and this time it's definitely yours." She handed over the piece of paper with the test results on it.

Richard stared at her for a minute disbelieving, "Really?"

Lois smiled hesitantly, "Really."

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Earlier this week, at Kal's appointment with Maria, I didn't even suspect." She was a bit worried now. She had expected that either he would be angry and accusing, or ecstatic. At this point he was neither.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked again.

Lois sighed, "Oh come on now, yes I'm really pregnant, and that piece of paper proves it."

A stupid grin slowly spread across his face, "We're going to have another baby."

"Yes we are." _N__ow he's getting it._

He gave a joyful shout and picked Lois clean off the couch into a spinning hug.

She squealed happily momentarily before remembering that Jason was asleep upstairs and shushed him, through her giggles.

After he'd calmed they settled back on the sofa, Lois cuddled into his side.

"I take it you're happy then?"

"Extremely, it will be wonderful for Jason to have a brother or sister." He smiled and pulled her closer, but then pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "But you didn't need to do this," he said shaking the piece of paper she had given him slightly, "I know we've had our rough patches recently, but no matter what, I don't believe you'd cheat on me."

She smiled and he pulled her close again, "Especially not with a pregnant man."

Lois made an indignant noise and slapped his arm playfully. They both laughed.

Seriously she said, "I know you trust me, but I wanted you to have that piece of mind. You were a bit insecure when Superman returned, and understandably. But now, you are the only one for me. Superman is the past, and we'll have a future together with Jason and this baby, and we'll be happy." She said, strangely sentimental for 'Mad-dog Lane.'

"1.3 kids and a white picket fence?" he teased.

"Let's skip the white pickets,"

"Alright, but you sure we can't have 3 kids."

"Sure we can have three…if you can convince Kal's AI computer to do a number on you. I'm sure the AI could manage it somehow."

As expected Richard blanched, "No, no two is just fine thank you, I quite like my organs just the way they are."

Lois laughed, "I thought you'd say that." She smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, then stood abruptly. "Now I have a story to finish, and it's not going to write itself."

She started to move away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed again as she fell.

"No, come to bed. I can always pull some strings with Uncle Perry in the morning." He planted a kiss on her neck as he said it.

"You could but I would still need to write the story in the morning, and Perry's getting sick of you pulling strings for me. Besides wasn't it you that was complaining about all the work you had to finish tonight?"

The reminder made him groan and flop back in his seat. "Yeah, I remember."

Lois swivelled on his lap so she could look at him. "Give me two hours. I'll finish my story, you can get some work done, and then we'll go to bed." She wiggled teasingly, then stood and left for the study. Leaving Richard thinking of wet fish, cold showers, and his great aunt Mildred, before he was able to get up and retrieve his work.

* * *

A few days later and everything was going wonderfully within the Lane-White household.

Lois and Richard were getting along much better then they had in the last few months. In fact they were basically back to the way they were before Superman had come back into their lives. Lois was practically glowing, and every chance Richard got he seem to have a hand on her belly, over his growing child.

Jason had been ecstatic when he found out that he was not only going to have a new brother and sister from his Pa, but also a new brother or sister from his Mummy and Daddy.

"Can he sleep in my room?" he had asked excitedly.

His parents had laughed at his enthusiasm. "Maybe when he's older, but to start with the baby will be in with us, just like you were before you moved into your big boy's room."

"Muuuuuum, you don't have to call it that anymore. I'm not a baby."

Lois had smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course you aren't honey. Now why don't you go practise on the piano, until your Pa gets here."

Jason happily ran off, and Lois leaned back into Richard's embrace.

Superman seemed to be the only damper on their relationship now. Though Richard knew that Lois loved him and that he would always be Jason's father, he still had some niggling doubts. Though he hoped that they would be able to sort things out soon, for Jason's sake at least, he felt he needed to sort out his differences with the other man.

After his conversation with Martha earlier in the week he was feeling much better about what he was going to say to the man later that evening.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_Good evening, Martha speaking."_

_She sounded friendly enough, Richard thought to himself before replying._

"_Hello Martha. You don't know me, my name's Richard, I'm Jason's father. Well I suppose I'm his step-father really, but well…oh this isn't going quite as I planned."_

_Martha laughed good naturedly, "That's alright, Richard, it's nice to put a voice to the name; and you are Jason's father, don't doubt that. Kal would never take that position from you."_

_Richard nodded, though she couldn't see that, "So everyone's been telling me, and no offence, but I don't know him from Tom, Dick or Harry, other then what everyone has told me and what I've read in the papers. The main example I've been given of his character is that he left his girl friend pregnant, to go off on some space quest." He held his breath hoping he hadn't offended her too much._

_But instead of hanging up the phone as he expected, she instead agreed with him, "Yes, that's true, and I can understand your point of view, but you know that could be solved easily."_

"_How?"_

"_Get to know him. Sit down with him, one on one, tell him what's worrying you, and I'm sure you can sort it out between you. I know that he isn't out to steal Lois; he knows that ship has sailed, and he has enough problems without trying to steal Jason away from you. I'm sure if you gave him a chance, you would see him for who he really is, and not the bright suit and abilities, but the real person. There are very few people who see the true man Kal is."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

It was obvious from listening to her, that this woman really loved her son.

They had chatted for over an hour, with Richard promising by the end to talk to Kal and sort out their differences. He had promised himself that tonight he would talk to the other man, and they would work out where they stood, for all their sakes.

At exactly 2 o'clock as was planned, there was a tap on the back door, and Jason rushed over to open it for his Pa, though his outfit was very different from normal.

"Wow, what's with the new look?" Lois asked as she came moved out of Richard's arms and towards the hero.

Instead of his normal red, blue and yellow spandex, Kal was wearing jeans, a loose blue tee-shirt with the house of El symbol on it, and a red jacket which also had a small version of the symbol on it.

"Yeah, what do you think?" he gave a little spin on the spot; he had another big shield on his back, much like on his normal cape. "I decided that I showing too much for the normal suit, and it was getting too uncomfortable."

"Nice, I like it," Lois said.

Richard watched their interactions from a distance.

Lois tugged gently on the jacket sleeve and said, "You realise that within a week, half of Metropolis is going to be wearing one of these?"

His eyebrows scrunched slightly, "you think so?" he asked, looking down at the jacket.

"Oh yeah, there'll be one on every street corner, probably in a few different colours, but the same basic design."

"Can I get one mum?" Jason asked instantly.

Both Lois and Kal laughed.

"I'm sure if you asked your Grandmother very nicely she'd make one for you." Kal informed the boy.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now why don't you go grab your coat and we'll go out into the garden for your lesson, ok." Kal said, sending the boy running for the stairs.

"Don't run in the house," Lois called after him. Then she turned back to Kal, "So this is one of your mum's masterpieces?"

"Yeah, I asked her to make it just after Jason started having his hearing problems. I was actually there to try it on the first time you called Ma."

They continued to chat until Jason returned, at which point Kal produced a dozen eggs out of the bag he'd brought with him, and the pair disappeared outside.

It had been decided early on that Jason's lessons would be time for the two to have bonding time alone, so Richard and Lois both went back to the work they'd brought home for the weekend.

Before leaving, Richard stuck his head out the door, "Uh, Su…Kal. I'd like to talk to you before you leave today, so don't disappear."

Kal frowned, but agreed all the same, before he turned his attention back to Jason, and Richard returned inside.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, another chapter should be up in the next couple of days**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-El not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-El and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**Chapter 23**

The lesson between Jason and Kal went well. By the end Jason could successfully hold one of the eggs firmly without breaking it while doing other simple tasks like running around the garden or jumping on the spot, though they went through two dozen eggs in the process.

When they were finished Kal supervised Jason as he prepared for bed, much to his delight. Once Jason was dressed and in bed Kal told him a bedtime story from Krypton then tucked him in for the night, kissing him on the forehead then heading downstairs where he had agreed to meet Richard.

Richard sat in the living room staring at nothing and wringing his hands. Lois had disappeared into the study leaving the two alone to talk; that was the idea anyway. Both knew that she probably behind the closed door, waiting to hear what Richard had to say. Which was why Richard had the sea plane ready to go with a full tank of fuel.

As soon as he saw Kal approaching he stood and gestured towards the door.

"Would you mind going for a flight?" he nodded his head in the direction of the study door, where they both knew Lois was hiding.

"Sure. Your way or mine?"

"Mine."

--

Richard felt much more comfortable in the plane then he had in the house. More relaxed. He was in complete control of the sea plane's movements and therefore felt in control of the situation.

Kal on the other hand had developed a bit of a nervous twitch.

"You alright?" Richard asked, very aware of the continuous bounce of the other man's knee in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I'm so use to flying under my own power, I'm not used to not having control of where I'm going." Kal said looking away from the window for the first time since they took off.

Frowning Richard asked, "don't you fly in that ship with the Justice League?"

"Yes, but I always know where I'm going then. There's always a planned route before we leave, plus there is always something to focus on at the other end, a situation on Earth, or just a shower at the watchtower. Right now I don't know where we're going or what's at the other end."

"Well maybe that's not such a bad thing. Keeps life interesting doesn't it?"

Kal shook his head, "No my life is 'interesting' enough without having any other surprises. No matter how small."

Richard checked the instruments quickly before locking the steering to keep their current course, then turned in his seat to face Kal.

"I suppose this year has been very eventful." He granted.

Almost rolling his eyes, Kal said, "Eventful is not a word I'd use. Between returning to Earth, the whole New Krypton fiasco, and then this pregnancy, I have honestly been to the point that I could quite happily curl up in a corner and stay there." He admitted.

"What's stopping you?" Richard asked, settling back in his seat, watching the other man.

"Lots of things really," Kal replied, after thinking for a moment, "but mostly because people always expect me to be the strong one. Normal people see me as this indestructible, incorruptible force for good. While other heroes see me as and use me as the model to aspire to."

"Why?"

Kal shrugged. "I don't really know," he said, his tone perplexed, like he really didn't understand why anyone would look up to him. "I think it's because I was one of the first, plus Batman isn't a good role model for anyone, so I was the obvious choice."

"I suppose you are." Richard said, tilting his head as he thought. "I don't know about the hero side of things, but to everyone else, you're this God-like figure, the perfect 'boy-next-door.' You're good-looking, confident, obviously intelligent, and you spend half your life saving us stupid humans from ourselves." He couldn't help the small amount of anger and jealousy creeping into his voice. "You are what every woman dreams of having and what every man wants to be." He abruptly turned back to the controls and resumed control of the plane.

"But that's not how I see myself," Kal countered. "I was never confident as a child, I was never popular. I was the water boy for the football team. It didn't help that I had to hide any achievements that I actually made, in case someone came nosing around and discovered my secrets. What people don't realise, hero or otherwise, is that what I wish for more then anything is to be human."

Richard turned back to face him, listening quietly as he continued.

"I want what you have Richard. A family. A wife and child who love you unconditionally, because you're who you are, not because you can run into a burning building without being burned or because you can bend steel with you bare hands. You're just you and that is enough for them."

Richard started to shake his head, "But you and Lois…"

"In the past yes, there was something between me and Lois, and I won't insult you by saying that I don't wish there still was, but what we had is past. If I had stayed then maybe it could have been, but I can't give her what you can."

"Why not, you're the strongest man on Earth you could give her the world if you wanted to." He argued.

"I'm strong yes. I can always protect her physically, but psychologically, financially? I could never be there for her like you can. I always have to rush of to save complete strangers where I'm doing nothing or in the middle of a family dinner or…or at work."

Richard cocked his head slightly at this new bit of information.

"I will always have to put the rest of the world first, and now with these children, I'm not going to have time for anything else. You on the other hand, you can do the nine-till-five job and be home in time for dinner. You can drop everything when she needs something without putting someone's life at risk. And more than that, she isn't in any danger from being with you."

Kal stopped and faced forward again, watching the clouds float towards them and the waves pass below.

Richard took control of the plane again and they flew in silence of a few kilometres.

"I spoke to your mother earlier this week." Richard finally said breaking the silence.

"Really?" Kal asked surprised, "what did you talk about?"

"You mostly. She seems to think that we'd be great friends if I just got to know you, for you rather then the bright colours and abilities."

"And what do you think?"

"I think…I think it's worth a try, at least for Jason's sake. He may not notice now, but he's sure to notice the tension between us sooner or later."

"Richard you know I'm not trying to take him from you right?" Kal asked looking the other man straight in the eye.

Richard locked eyes with the other man searching the other man's gaze for any sign of a lie. "No," he finally replied, "but I'm starting to. Friends?" he held out a hand to shake.

"Friends." Kal said taking the offered hand in a firm handshake.

"We'd better get back and assure Lois we haven't dismembered each other. Hold on." Richard said before pushing the plane around back towards the coast.

"I'm sure she doesn't think we'd dismember each other," Kal replied when they straightened up again, "but she'll probably be pleased that you didn't break my nose this time." He said smirking.

Richard spluttered a little at the teasing, "Oh like it's my fault you didn't move, Mr Faster-then-a-speeding-bullet!"

"Well I had to let you have something. The first one's free, then rest you have to pay for."

Richard scowled again, then smirked. He flicked a few switches, causing Kal to wonder if this plane had an eject function, before Richard replied, "Since you're so uncomfortable with other people flying you around…" he flicked a final switch and pushed the controls away. The plane started to loose altitude. "She's all yours."

Richard laughed as Kal dove for the co-pilot controls in front of him, a comically panicked expression on his face and he tried to bring the plane back under control.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay, this chapter really stuffed up my rhythm but I have multiple chapters after this one finished so there will be lots of updates soon. Including a Christmas chapter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE **

**1/1/2009**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**Authors Note: My beta seems to have disappeared, so subsequently hasn't been beta-ed. So i will replace it with the beta-ed chapter when she gets back to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Lois was surprised to say the least when both men returned from their impromptu flight unharmed, but was even more surprised at how much their attitude towards each other had changed since the relatively short conversation.

There was still some hostility there at times, but overall they interacted together without to much trouble, even joking together at times. Jason loved the new interaction between his fathers and though it made Lois a bit uneasy she was relieved at the change.

Weeks passed without incident. Kal still came round at least once a week to help Jason master his growing abilities but now more often then not he would stay for dinner afterwards, emergencies permitting.

Overall the dynamic in the 'family' was good, but truth be told the adults were all waiting for something to tip the balance and send them back into chaos.

"Is Pa going to be here for Christmas Mum?" Jason asked innocently, during one of such dinner.

All three adults froze, then looked to each other for an answer.

Since the question was directed at her it ultimately fell on Lois to respond. "Well Sweetie," she started carefully, "you know your Auntie Lucy and Grandpa are coming round for Christmas, and they…" Lois gave Richard a look prompting him to continue.

"they…" Richard started, before passing the look onto Kal, who sighed heaved himself up and went around to Jason and crouched down in front of him.

"Jason, you remember when you first found out that I was your Pa, we said that you couldn't tell anyone, that it was a secret?"

Jason nodded and Kal continued.

"Well this is one of those times. Your Auntie Lucy and your Grandpa don't know about me or your abilities, and if I was here then they would want to know why."

"Why can't they know?"

"Because the more people know the more danger there is of someone finding out who shouldn't. The best way of keeping a secret is to tell no one, or in this case only a few people."

"But Auntie Lucy wouldn't tell anyone." Jason protested.

"I'm sure she would, but she still can't know. You'll understand when you're older."

"That's what Mum always says." Jason pouted, and then tried again, "But can't you come anyway, we don't have to tell anyone."

Kal shook his head, "no Jason, It wouldn't work, Christmas is a very busy day for Superman, I would be ducking out every few minutes, they'd get suspicious."

"Ok," Jason finally agreed sulkily, turning his gaze away from his Pa to stare at his toes.

Kal looked over at the other two at the table, asking for help. Whining criminals he could deal with but he couldn't cope with sulking six year olds.

Both Lois and Kal were surprised when Richard came up with a solution, "I know your disappointed Jason, but what if Kal drops round in the evening, after everything's calmed down. Lucy knows that Lois and Kal were friends years ago, it wouldn't be that strange for him to pop round to wish us a Merry Christmas."

Jason perked up a bit then, happy with the idea, though obviously not completely satisfied.

Kal returned to his spot at the dinner table to finish his meal. He knew how much it hurt for Jason, but it was something that was going to happen many times in the future, and as cruel as it sounded it was something he was going to have to get use to.

* * *

That night after Jason was well a truly in bed and asleep, Kal approached the couple with an idea.

"It probably won't make up for not being there Christmas day, but I will probably help."

"It sounds like a great idea," Lois agreed.

Richard nodded his assent.

"Good, it settled then. Just don't tell him, if Christmas can be a very uncertain time and I would want to disappoint him if I couldn't make it. Besides, he'll enjoy the surprise."

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the Daily Planet was in full swing. While most companies had shut down for the Christmas break the Planet had to make sure that the paper was ready to be delivered the next morning. They also made sure that the Christmas Day and Boxing Day editions were prepared as much as possible.

All the advertisements and fillers were ready and inputted into the computer. All that was required was the main stories which would be taken care of by members of staff who had volunteered to take the shift. Most were those who didn't celebrate Christmas; didn't have anyone to celebrate with; or were just plain workaholics. Most of the staff would still be in the next day but still the majority had the day off to prepare for the annual flood of friends and family, so it paid to be as prepared as possible.

Now that they were mostly ready though, the annual Christmas party could begin. Food and punch came out, glasses were passed around, and presents were exchanged here and there, but all waited for Perry to appear with his traditional Christmas speech.

"Alright everyone quiet down," Perry snapped, taking a glass of punch Jimmy offered him, "now let's keep this short. It's been a busy year, news wise and other. Between Superman's return and the whole New Krypton fiasco we all know it. We've lost a few of our ranks, Norm Parker, for one, but we've also welcomed back Clark Kent and some new faces as well."

Clark blushed a bit at being mentioned, which of course everyone turned in time to see.

"Stocks and sales have also gone up, which is no reason to slack off mind you. Hopefully we'll have another successful year to come. Everyone enjoy your Christmas, and your break because I expect everyone to be back here fresh and ready to work on the 27th. To a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." He raised his glass, then drank, everyone in the room mirroring the action.

"Oh and one more thing," Perry said before anyone could break off. "I know that since company policy changed to ban alcohol in the building, the Christmas punch tends to receive added extras as the night goes on, and normally I'd turn a blind eye, but between Kent's meds, Lane's pregnancy and Jason's…presence, I do not want a lawsuit on my hands." He said glaring at those he knew were usually responsible. Many more employees looked equally put out.

"So keep it over that side of the room and don't let me catch you." Perry finished pointing to the punch bowl on the far side of the room, receiving a small cheer in return, before everyone broke off.

Clark stood in his corner with a confused look on his face. When Perry looked his ways he questioned silently, "Med's?"

Perry just winked and moved on.

* * *

The evening went well; the punch was left un-spiked as requested, though Lois still insisted on trying it every time she gave Jason another cup just to make sure. A group of people had somehow managed to remove desks and wires from one area of the bullpen and it was now being used as a dance floor, the music had been turn up and those who had chosen to drink from the far punch bowl were now singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs, between bouts of trying to pull anyone and everyone under the mistletoe which happened to be hanging above the impromptu dance floor.

Jason thought this was all fantastic. The sober adults didn't quite agree, but join in with the festivities anyway, though the smarter ones stayed around the edge of the floor to avoid any awkward encounters of the kissing kind. Cat Grant in particular, who worked in the society section, was the company gossip and tended to hit on everyone; was making her rounds using the mistletoe and running liquor as an excuse to get at anyone who ever rejected her advances, namely Clark Kent.

"Come on Clarkie, you've been sitting here all night, live a little." Cat insisted, pulling at his arm impatiently.

But Clark shook his head for the hundredth time since she'd caught sight of him, "Cat, I'm quite happy just watching."

"Live a little, it won't kill you."

"No, I'm really not felling up to it," he said, finally pulling the 'illness' card, he'd been trying to avoid.

"But…"

"Enough Grant," Lois suddenly appear behind Cat, "you heard him, go find someone else to torture."

Cat glared but wandered off all the same, grumbling as she went that Lois already had one hottie, and that she had no right to lay claim on another.

Lois, being who she was, completely ignored her and turned on Clark, then completely ignored everything Clark had said to Cat and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on, as much as I hate to say it, Cat's right, you've been sitting in this corner all night, come and have some fun. Dance with me, at least you know I'm not going to molester you."

'Easy for her to say,' Clark thought. Lois may have been pregnant, but she was only just showing and with her morning sickness behind her, she wasn't yet too uncomfortable. Clark on the other hand had to use every ounce of his concentration not to waddle with every step he took, plus his back, hips and feet were killing him, hence the sitting down all evening. But Lois was worse then Cat when it came to the word 'No' so he did as requested and 'danced' to the music, in an appropriately 'Clark-like' fashion, which made Lois roll her eyes but pleased that he was at least trying. Jason on the other hand was fascinated by Clark's strange way of dancing and proceeded to copy his every move, but the night was quickly wearing on the six year old, and he was soon yawning widely and slowing his hyperactive movements.

Finally Lois sighed and plucked him up from the floor, placing him on her hip, though not as easily as she would of a few months before.

"I think someone needs to go home." Lois said.

Jason was quick to protest, though he head had dropped onto his mum's shoulder almost immediately, "I'm not tired, I wanna stay." He complained, with a large yawn puncturing the statement.

"Yes, you are sweetie, now where's your Daddy?" Lois swept her gaze around the room looking for Richard.

She finally spotted him in one corner, talking to Perry and a few other friends, obviously enjoying himself. Much like Lois had been a few moments before.

"Why don't I take him home," Clark suggested.

Surprised Lois turned back to her co-worker, "Huh?"

"I'll take him. Your obviously enjoying yourself and so is Richard, besides who knows when you'll have another chance to have a good night out?" he gestured towards her slight baby bump. "I'm happy to take him for the night; I was planning on leaving soon anyway." He said with a shrug. With all the parties he had been invited to in the next few days he wouldn't lament leaving one early.

Lois looked unsure, glancing between Richard, Clark, and a now sleeping Jason. "I don't know, Jason doesn't sleep well in places he doesn't know." She said, almost making excuses but still weighting up wanting to stay with trusting her baby to someone she hadn't left him with before.

"Then I can take him back to your place. It's just a suggestion Lois, don't feel you have to." Clark said gently, as much as he loved the idea of Jason sleeping over at his apartment for the night, he didn't want her to feel pressured.

Finally Lois nodded, led Clark over to her desk where her bag was locked away. She fished out her keys and showed him which one he needed. Privately Clark was buzzing with the thought of looking after his son unsupervised for any length of time, but outwardly be paid perfect attention to Lois' instructions, including where to find Jason's PJs, toothbrush etcetera, and where various medications were if needed, though Clark knew the last bit was more for keeping up appearances then actual need. Everyone at the Planet knew how sickly Jason had been until recently, and him suddenly being in perfect health was a trifle suspicious.

Finally Lois passed Jason over to Clark, causing the boy to fuss slightly but quickly falling asleep again this time against Clark's shoulder.

Lois kissed Jason's forehead and smoothed down his hair before backing away.

"I'll call you when we get there ok." Clark assured her. "He'll be fast asleep when you get home."

"Ok," Lois nodded again for a final time, then Clark left towards the elevator, Lois watching them go, though she didn't see them go up rather then down.

* * *

It only took Clark 2 minutes to fly to 312 Riverside Drive, so he didn't call Lois straight away, instead he carried Jason up stairs and roused him long enough for him to clean his teeth and change into his pyjamas.

Clark estimated that with the amount of traffic he'd seen on the roads flying over, it would have taken 25 to 30 minutes to get from the Planet to Lois' house. Normally at this time of night it would take about 15 minutes on the freeway, but because everyone was doing their last minute Christmas shopping, it wasn't peak hour traffic, but it was still pretty bad. He was very glad he had agreed to let some of the league members take over for Superman for the evening.

Half an hour, after he'd put Jason to bed, Clark called Lois to assure her that Jason was home and fine. Lois gave a small sigh of relief, which Clark was sure he wasn't suppose to hear, and had honestly almost missed. Happy that Jason was home, she told him they should be home in a few hours, and to help himself to whatever he could find in the fridge or cupboards.

Hanging up, Clark didn't bother looking in the fridge, knowing from experience that it would be empty except for left over takeaway, but he helped himself to some tea, before settling down on the couch to watch whatever Christmas repeat was one this year.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: I'm really sorry, I know I said I had this chapter done, but I decided I was happy with it so, it's taken a bit longer then expected, and obviously there is going to be another half to it, which isn't finished, but this was taking so long I decided to cut it in half, but the next bit is going to take a bit longer, 'cause I have an exam next Wednesday so that will disrupt my writing, but hopefully I will get it done sometime at the end of next week or the week after.

**Hope you enjoy this first half though.**

**Jedi_Bant**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Survival of the Species  
****Author: Jedi-Bant  
****Rating: Teen  
****Fandom: Superman  
Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

* * *

He'd honestly had every intension of waiting for Lois and Richard to arrive then leaving for his apartment. Apparently he'd fallen asleep because that was definitely the sun shining on him, he could feel it recharging his cells, and someone had placed a blanket over him in the night, obviously they'd decided not to disturb him when they arrived home.

He would have quite happily gone back to sleep despite his situation, the only problem was the highly annoying ringing right next to his head. Without thinking, he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he managed to mumble down the line.

"_Richard? Where are you!? I am standing with 3 children, 4 suitcases and a pram, in the freezing cold waiting for you. You were supposed to pick us up from the airport an hour ago." _

Clark became more alert suddenly, realising that he'd picked up someone else's phone without thinking. He also recognised the voice of Lois' sister Lucy, though they'd only met once.

"Oh, um, sorry, Lucy, ah, this isn't…this is Clark Kent, not Richard."

"_Kent? Who are? Oh Kent. Kent! What the hell are you doing at my sisters house, and why did you answer their phone?"_ Lucy demanded. Though usually considered to be the calmer of the Lane sisters, Lucy could act very much like Lois, especially when she was cold, and grumpy.

"I was babysitting Jason last night, and I must have fallen asleep."

"_Ok so you fell asleep, where is Richard, he was supposed to pick us up from the airport at 8."_

Clark glanced at the clock on the mantle, 9:10. Opps

"I'm not sure, give me a minute and I'll find out, I'm sure he's already on his way, he's probably just caught in traffic. Just a sec."

Hauling himself up from the couch, and latching onto it for a moment to wait out the dizziness of getting up to quickly, then had a quick search through the couch cushions and the blanket, until he found his glasses, then made his way over to and up the stairs. Though tempting as it was to fly up them, he refrained; the last thing he needed was for Lois or Richard to catch Clark flying.

"_Kent!"_ it didn't seem loud, but Clark knew Lucy had to be screaming down the phone. She was definitely related to Lois'.

"Hold your horse," he snapped back. Belatedly he realised that was very out of character, but most people were grumpy after just waking up so he ignored it.

Passing Jason's room, Clark found the door open and Jason sitting on the floor playing with a bunch of action figures. Currently Batman was flying without aid of any kind, and Wonder Woman was shooting at him without aid of a weapon. Clark made a mental note to give Jason a run down on who could do what and who couldn't.

"Hey Jason, where's your mum?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"You're awake!" Jason exclaimed excitedly, "Everyone was asleep, and mummy said I had to go play in my room until someone wakes up and now you awake. I'm hungry can we have breakfast now?"

"_They're still asleep!?"_ came a cry down the phone, which Clark would have ignored, except for Jason's curiosity.

"That's just your auntie Lucy. Why don't you talk to her, while I wake up you mum, then I'll make you some breakfast, ok?"

Jason nodded happily before taking the phone and his batman action figure, which he was still clutching, over to his bed, when he started rapidly talking to his Aunt.

Clark allowed himself a moment to just watch, before steeling himself to enter the dragon's lair. He didn't much like the idea of waking Lois before she was ready, but it was one sister wrath or another's, so it had to be done.

He knocked lightly on the jarred door, without looking in, "Lois..? Lois?" he heard a groan but no other sound or movement. A bit louder he tried again. "Lois, Richard, Lucy is on the phone; she said you were suppose to pick her up from the airport an hour ago."

There was a sudden bang from the room and a curse, then the door flew open to reveal Lois, in a nighty which had Clark looking anywhere but her.

"Please, tell me you're kidding, what time is it?" she demanded, grabbing his wrist to see his watch, even as he replied.

"It's 9:15, she's on the phone, Jason has it." He was suddenly pushed aside as she barged passed him towards Jason's room.

Richard appeared a few moments later, shirt in hand trying to throw it on as he ran towards the stairs; he had his trousers on, one sock and an undershirt. "Tell her I'm on my way," he yelled back as he ran. There were a few hopping noises from the bottom of the stairs as he tried to get his other sock on, then a minute later the door slammed, followed closely by the car starting and then driving off.

Lois reappeared from Jason's room a moment later, "Yeah, he's on his way…I know you have three children with you…well it's not like we overslept on purpose…it was the staff Christmas party, Richard is assistant editor, we couldn't not go…well excuse me for having a social life…" Lois wandered past Clark, and slammed the door practically in his face as she continued to argue with her sister.

Clark stood outside the door for a moment unsure of what to do, before Jason tugged on his shirt tail, "can we have breakfast now Pa, I mean Mr Clark?"

Clark took his hand and started to lead his son downstairs, "Yeah, Jason sure just watch that slip, ok."

"Ok, sorry." He said contritely, and then a beat later, "can we have eggs and bacon?"

"Sure, if there are any, you can help me crack the eggs, just don't shatter them."

Jason bounced happily before running ahead.

"Don't run in the house Jason, and mind those stairs."

Giving a big, exaggerated sigh, Jason slowed, "Yes, Mr Clark."

Clark didn't have to wonder who he got that from.

* * *

By the time Lois appeared downstairs, Clark and Jason had finished making breakfast and were sitting at the table enjoying their creation, Jason was currently making a smiley face on his plate with the tomato sauce, Clark watched him happily between bites.

"Oh, right Clark," Lois seemed surprised, "You're still here. Sorry we were so late home, we didn't want to wake you. Here." She moved over to her back and pulled out a few bills, which she presented to him.

Clark frowned, "What's that for?" he asked, without making any move to take the money.

"It's for last night. For looking after Jason."

Clark immediately shook his head, "No. I don't want your money Lois. I did it as a favour, to help out, nothing more." To spend time with my son, he added silently.

Lois rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to push the subject, shrugging as she returned the money to her bag. "Fine, but I need to get ready for Lucy arriving, and I'm sure you have somewhere to be." Lois said, in a not at all subtle dismissal.

Clark just managed not to flinch, then stood, "Yes, of course, I'll get out of your hair," he started to cleared away his dishes, taking them to the kitchen and stacking them in the dishwasher.

Lois almost immediately forgot about him again, crouching down in front of Jason, asking him how he slept, and if he was excited about the day to come, general questions she would ask him every morning.

When he had finished clearing up the mess he and Jason had made earlier, Clark moved to the couch to collect his coat and briefcase, and was ready to leave when the phone rang.

Lois scowled as she got up to answer it, rolling her eyes as she went, "I bet that's Lucy again, she is so impatient."

Clark took up the place Lois and vacated ignoring her rant, glad for the chance to say goodbye to Jason properly rather then from a distance.

"Lucy, Richard should be there in a minute you just have to be…YOU! This is a private number, how the hell did you get it?...Well then I'll have to give that over grown flying rodent a piece of my mind when I next see him…I don't care what you want…No I haven't seen him, I'm not his keeper…just a second."

Lois moved the phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece with her hand, "Jason honey, have you seen Superman today?" she asked turning back to the table.

Jason's eyes widened and he glanced nervously between the two adults. Lying to his mommy was bad, but he'd promised his Pa that he wouldn't tell anyone that he was Mr Clark. He couldn't do both.

Thankfully Clark saved him from having to answer, "Superman!? Gosh Lois why would Superman come round here?" he asked in his most prominent 'farm boy' manner. Jason giggled at the act.

"That's none of your business Kent, now…" she put the phone back to her ear, "…Yes Kent's here…yeah sure." Lois gave Clark an angry scowl like it was all his fault. "The _Princess_ wants to talk to you." She said, her voice dripping with contempt as she handed him the phone.

Clark gave a puzzled look for Lois' benefit, as he took the phone, "Hello?"

"_Where have you been? You are supposed to be helping me set up for the party tonight." _Diana's tone told him she was annoyed.

"Oh, Diana! Right yes, sorry, I was just leaving."

"_Alright, and maybe try turning your cell phone on." _Diana chided.

"Right, sorry, I'll see you soon." He glanced at Lois before adding, "I'll call a taxi and be there in about half an hour."

"_Why?...Oh Lois, why don't I pick you up, it will be quicker."_

"I don't think Lois will like…"

"_Lois will survive, I'll see you in ten minutes."_ She hung up before he could protest again.

Clark handed the phone back to Lois.

"What won't I like?" Lois instantly demanded.

"Diana's going to come and pick me up."

"Oh no, I am not having that woman in my house. She just…no." Lois moved away and started to clear the table, effectively stopping the conversation.

"You can go meet her outside." Lois said eventually, taking Jason's empty plate and shooing Clark towards the door.

Clark grabbed his briefcase again, and deciding Lois needed some space gently ushered Jason towards the door, "How would you like to meet Wonder Woman?"

* * *

"Look, look, Mummy, look look." Jessica squealed, after getting out of Uncle Richard's car.

Lucy sighed as she got out of the car, turning to her middle child, "What am I looking at, Jessy?" she asked even as she moved to remove Thomas from his carseat.

"It's a superhero Mummy, look." Jessy jumped up and down on the spot pointing into the sky.

Richard looked up from pulling the bags from the car, just in time to see a blue and red figure flying away with a brown figure in tow.

He frowned; they had all agreed that Kal would stay away until tomorrow evening, when he would join them for Christmas pudding, surely he could go a few days without seeing Jason.

Jason choose that moment to come careering across the snow covered front lawn. "Daddy, daddy, guess who I just meet?"

Ok so maybe not Kal, "Who did you meet?"

"Wonder Woman!" he exclaimed loudly, "She came to pick up Mr Clark."

"Wow!" Richard said dutifully, stifling a groan, "That's great! Why don't you go and say hello to your Auntie Lucy, then you can tell your cousins all about it."

Jason grinned wider, if possible, when he noticed his aunt and cousins, and ran over to greet them, while Richard got the rest of the bags out of the car. Jason, Jessy, and Lucy's eldest Susie, ran off into the house, followed by a slower but equally excited three year old, Tommy.

Before they reached the house Richard pulled Lucy aside, "Expect Lois to be in a foul mood," he warned before trudging off after the children.

* * *

As soon as they were above the clouds, Clark handed his suitcase to Diana and spun into his uniform.

"Are you alright with teleport now?" she asked, as he stuffed his three piece suit into a small duffle bag he kept in his pocket.

"I should be, I haven't been sick recently. Only one way to find out though."

When he was ready, she passed the case back to him and called J'onn through her comm. "Two for teleport to the tower please, J'onn."

Seconds later they disappear and reappeared in the watchtower control room. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep his breakfast from making an encore but otherwise the trip was uneventful.

A red blur streaked across the room and Flash materialized in front of the pair before they could step away from the teleport.

"There you are what took you so long?" Flash complained.

"Sorry I was delayed."

Diana rolled her eyes, but interrupted Flash from interrogating Kal anymore, "Come on we only have 5 hours until the food arrived, and we need to get the tower ready by then."

"Alright," Kal said, ready to get down to business. Comfortable with the people he was with he removed his jacket, which usually hid his now very obvious pregnancy, his tee-shirt on the other hand outlined it.

Diana acknowledged the move silently, pleased that Kal trusted them enough to do so. Flash on the other hand wasn't as subtle, "Whoa, talk about ballooning, when did you say that was gonna blow?" He then had to duck to avoid Diana's hand moving to slap the back of his head.

Kal just rolled his eyes, not taking it to heart, jokes were just Flash's way of deal with situations that made him uncomfortable, or if he felt others were uncomfortable.

"In about four months, and I'm not going to blow, I'll give birth. Now I suggest that we go and start decorating before Diana has an aneurism."

Flash glanced at Diana who was glaring at him, then flashed her a grin and ran off to start the process of preparing the watchtower for the nights festivities, followed moments later by the other pair, at a much slower pace.

J'onn sat forgotten at his workstation, watching the exchange, gave a small smile at their antics before returning to his duties.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: As always I need to apologise for my tardiness, I had a huge writers block but its fine now and I should post multiple chapters over the next few days.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Survival of the Species  
Author: Jedi-Bant  
Rating: Teen  
Fandom: Superman  
Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

**

Every year on Christmas Eve, the Justice League would host a party in the watchtower for any and all superhero who wanted to come.

Not only did this provide a good opportunity for everyone to meet up and socialize but they also help each other to deal with any problems on the Earth below, since it was a very busy night with everyone doing their last minute Christmas shopping, the heroes from busier cities such as Metropolis or New York, could get a hand with any emergencies, and if they had been running around all night, other heroes would take over for a while to give them a break.

It was suppose to be a fun night out, though more often then not it continued on into Christmas Day, especially for those who either didn't have family to celebrate with or didn't celebrate Christmas. Those who stayed also kept an eye on Earth the next day, and took care of any emergencies so that others could enjoy the day without worrying about the end of the world or alien attack.

Overall though it was just one big party.

* * *

He started waking up because of the low buzz of conversation, he tried to ignore it, trying to sink back into the deep sleep he had been in. He was about to roll over, to try and remove the disturbance that way, when a bright flash of light broke into the dark behind his eyelids.

He groaned and blinked to try and clear the spots in his vision. Then looked around to try and find the source of the light.

Standing around him was a group of at least ten female superheroes, all in costume, all smiling like they had just seen the cutest thing on Earth, and all watching him. He recognised most of them, Black Canary, Power Girl, Vixen, Hawkgirl, Huntress, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, even Starfire was there, plus a few others whom he had never meet. Blark Canary was the culprit with the camera.

"Um…hi ladies, it there a problem?" he asked pushing himself up onto one elbow, he was glad for the blanket someone had placed over him as he pulled it around his middle.

"No. You just looked so cute, I had to get a photo." Canary said smiling mischievously.

The other women nodded in agreement before some started to wander off; obviously the 'cute' moment was over.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up.

"Almost 6, everyone's starting to arrive." Wonder Girl said, handing Kal his jacket which had been draped over the couch for him.

"Thanks," Kal said taking the item. "Where's Diana?"

Hawkgirl answered, jerking her helmeted head in the direction of the control room where people were arriving for the party, "She's playing hostess, said not to wake you. Not that we listened."

Superman groaned and swung his legs over the side of the couch to sit up properly. "I must have fallen asleep, I only meant to close my eyes for a minute." He pulled the jacket on, and zipped it up, then he took the blanket and folded it neatly, before laying it on the back of the couch.

"She should have woken me; I was suppose to help with the food." Kal grumbled.

"Stop your complaining," Hawkgirl said, rolling her eyes, "now maybe you'll make it through the whole night rather then falling asleep like you did at the last meeting."

"Hey, I was tired and I can't help it that J'onn has a very soothing voice, it was a bad combination. Now help me up, I should go help Diana greet everyone."

* * *

Between the JLA, the JSA, and the Teen Titans, there was a substantial group in the watchtower, but add to that all the heroes not affiliated to a team, and you had a very big party. Passed around mainly by word of mouth, they never really knew how many people would turn up, but the watchtower was capable of hosting up to 500 people so they had plenty of room.

Food had been provided, curtesy of Wayne Enterprises, officially it was a thank you to the heroes for their hard work over the years, a select few knew that it was because Alfred refused to allow any of them to go hungry and so convinced Bruce to front the money. So a huge buffet was laid out to one side of the room, filled with everything from sandwiches to sushie, and to assist in them not running out of food, everyone with a hyper metabolism (namely Flash) agreed to eat a few large pizzas or the like before they came.

Drinks were kept non-alcoholic, partly because of the underage guests, but mostly because it was considered inappropriate to have been drinking before attending to an emergency. The one exception to this rule was during the traditional speech, in which everyone had a glass of champagne.

"Alright everyone," Diana called over the din of chatter, "If everyone could grab a glass, we will have the traditional speech. Champagne is on the table for anyone who wants it. Anyone who is underage, sorry but Batman has taken up residence by the glasses, so if you value your limbs, don't even think about it. We'll start in about five minutes."

Everyone moved in a fairly ordered fashion towards the table where the glasses had been placed, except for the teens who were either sulking, or laugh at those who were new enough not to know that they didn't have a chance, "You didn't actually think that you would be able to drink in a room full of goodie two shoes, heroes did you?" Robin asked Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were two of the ones sulking.

Wonder Woman stood up on a small stage that had been specially constructed, and called again for everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, quiet down please. Now as most of you know it has become a tradition every year, since this is the only time that we all come together, when the world isn't at stake, for someone to make a speech. For the last 5 years it has fallen to me to do this, and though I see it as a great honour, this task was not

originally mine, and since he is once again present this year, I am proud to pass this task back to Superman." Diana looked over to where Kal was sitting close to the edge of the room.

Through this introduction, Kal had been slowly getting more and more worried that this was exactly what Diana was going to say, and it wasn't something he had expected to do tonight. Hence the deer-in-headlights expression.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. When he didn't move straight away, someone behind him gave him a nudge forward.

"Come on Supes, speech." Flash called from beside the food table. Which of course set everyone else off.

"Speech" "Speech" "Speech"

Finally he stood and walked, waddled, up to the small stage.

"Way to put me on the spot, Diana." He groused playfully, before he turned to face the mass of heroes filling the room.

"In the past, I'd spend at least a few hours thinking about what I was going to say for this speech, but since Diana has seen fit to throw me in the deep end, so you'll have to forgive me." He took a deep breath, gazing at all the different faces waiting for him to speak.

"Many of you, I haven't seen in almost six years now, as you all know I went in search of my home planet, and returned earlier in the year. Since I've been away, a lot of new faces have appeared in our ranks, especially in the younger generations," he nodded in the direction of the Teen Titans who had taken up residence in one corner along with other sidekicks their age. "I hope that I will get to know you all as well as I once did."

"Before I go any further, I would also like to apologise to you all." A murmur went up through the room, "I wish to apologise for leaving in the first place, at the time I felt I had to go, I was hoping to find other Kryptonians, but in hindsight I've realised that though I'm the last of my people, I have never been alone, you have all been my family for many years, and I should have realised that I didn't need to leave to find my family. Hopefully given time, I can regain the trust I lost by leaving," he unconsciously glanced in Batman's direction.

"Now enough of that, everyone have fun tonight, this is likely to be the last party I attend before I 'pop' as Flash so aptly put it." Flash grinned, from his spot at the buffet. "Please if your new, come and introduce yourself, I would love to meet you, and those I already know, I'd love to catch up. Enjoy your evening, and Merry Christmas."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" 400 odd people responded before everyone drank and returned to their conversations.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Diana asked innocently.

Kal just gave her a playful glare before he was swamped by people wanting his attention.

* * *

As expected the JLA Christmas party continued well past midnight and into the next day, which was marked by the screamed chorus' of "MERRY CHRISTMAS," which was started by Flash and continued for several minutes. Batman was of course the first to leave, returning to his beloved city. Kal has hoped that he would talk to Robin before he left, but the two had stayed assiduously on different sides of the room without contact. Clark decided he would have to get Alfred's help in forcing the two to talk to each other.

Slowly as the night wore on others left to return to their families or prepare for whatever they had planned for the next day, as the older generations started to thin out the teens hi jacked the sound system and started a much louder and more active party, that many of the adults found a bit too loud, but they allowed them to have their fun, instead quietly slipping into the control room to continue their conversations.

Of course even before the teens took over conversations were interrupted often by problems on the planet below. Most of the time someone would take the call for Kal, allowing him to continue talking but mostly because everyone was convinced that something was going to happen every time he left. The one time he insisted he was fine, he had a near miss with a bullet and moments later he was surrounded by Hawkgirl, Vixen, Wonder Girl, Starfire, and two other heroes he had yet to meet. The thief had been so shocked at the sudden appearance of six new heroes that he had dropped the gun, moments later he had been apprehended and the groups attention turned back to Superman, who after the initial shock of the group appearing, was inspecting the small graze on his upper arm. The group had appropriately fawned and herded him back up to the tower, leaving the perp and police in stunned silence, and the press with a juicy sextangle story for the morning paper.

Back at the tower Superman was herded forcefully towards the centre of the control room and made to sit down. Not that he would admit it but currently most of these women were stronger then him so he didn't have much choice. Waiting for him in the control room was two dozen more worried women all clambering to see if he was alright. Flash and Diana just stood to one sit laughing.

"Everyone please calm down, I'm fine." Superman insisted.

"You were shot!" Wonder Girl said, not calmly.

"Yes, you should sit down so I can take a look." Hawkgirl added.

"I am sitting down, but…"

"You!? You don't know anything about first aid," Vixen snapped at Hawkgirl, "I'll do it."

Green Arrow and Black Canary now joined Wonder Woman and Flash in laughing, though Canary was trying to be discrete.

"You surrounded by gorgeous women, enjoying it Supes." Arrow shouted over the din.

Canary elbowed him in the ribs for that.

The women continued to try and help the pregnant superhero until Diana finally took pity on him. "Alright girls, he's not even bleeding anymore, leave him alone before he dies of attention."

They finally stopped clambering and actually looked at the wound, which had in fact stopped bleeding and now looked the same as a three day old cut on a human.

"Oh…well it could have been much worse." Woman Girl said.

"Yes you were very lucky," Starfire added.

"No more emergencies for you today." Hawkgirl insisted before making a quick exit.

Once the group had finally dispersed Superman was left with just the four who had failed to 'rescue' him.

"Thanks for the help," Kal snapped, though not viciously. He glanced over at the bullet wound, the bullet had missed his tee-shirt, but the women hadn't, the whole sleeve was down around his elbow, only attached by one long thread. Somehow his jacket was on the table, though he didn't remember it coming off.

"You do realise most normal men would have enjoyed that?" Arrow said, raising one blonde eyebrow.

"Blame my inner-Clark," Kal rebutted, he removed the sleeve from his arm and threw it on the table, would have to ask Ma to reattach it, though it probably wasn't worth it.

True to Hawkgirl's demand, Superman didn't make another appearance that night, though Clark wondered what effect that would have on whatever story the papers cooked up for tomorrow.

In an effort to get to know some of the younger generation, Kal returned to the main room and allowed the Titans to try and teach him some modern dance moves, though that got more giggles then results, pregnancy splayed hips does little for dance moves, but it got the channels open.

Apparently all the sidekicks in attendance were honorary members of the Teen Titans, who according to Robin number over a hundred when in full force, though there were only two official permanent teams, Titans West, which was Robin's team, and Titans East, which was run by Bumble Bee, who turned out to be one of the women mobbing him earlier. Two of the Titan East members, Mas Y Meno, twin speeders, were ecstatic to find out that Kal knew Spanish, their only language, and had talked a mile a minute, literally until their short attention spans ran out, something that seemed to be shared my all speedsters.

Finally Kal had to admit defeat and call it quits for the night. He had planned to stay and help with the clean up process, but when Diana caught him dozing in his chair, she put her foot down, normally he would protest, but when half a dozen others backed her up, he admitted defeat, wish everyone a merry Christmas and left.

Still by the time he flew into Metropolis the sun was rising to greet Christmas Day.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: I had this all planned out then I got the Kal's speech the production line froze, this is the main reason I haven't posted in ages. As it is I don't actually like what he said in the speech but that is what came out and it has taken so long that I just went with the flow, if I have a flash of inspiration later I may come back and change it but for now I will leave it as is.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Survival of the Species****  
Author: Jedi-Bant****  
Rating: Teen  
Fandom: Superman  
Summary: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic.

* * *

**

**Chapter 27

* * *

**

Most of Christmas day Clark slept, catching up from the night before, but by midday he was on his way to Smallville for Christmas lunch with his Ma and Ben. After the madness of the night before it was nice to just sit and talk for a few hours.

At five o'clock Clark announced it was time for him to leave.

"Remember that Ben and I are going to Minnesota for New Years. The Newton boys will be coming round to feed the animals."

Clark nodded, "you're sure you don't want me to fly you there?"

"Yes, we're sure, but thank you for the offer."

"Will it be alright if I bring Jason round before your flight?"

Martha smiled broadly, "of course, it's about time I met my Grandson," she scolded good naturedly.

"Alright, I've asked some of the League members to watch over Metropolis for the day, so hopefully I'll be able to spend the whole day with Jason."

"Wonderful, well we will look forward to seeing you both," She hugged her son then moved to the kitchen bench where a wrapped package was sitting, she passed it over to Clark, "Just as you requested."

"Thanks, I know he'll love it."

"You're welcome; now go before you're late."

* * *

Kal hovered over the garden of 312 Riverside Drive watching the four children running around the garden in their snowsuits, playing with what he assumed were their Christmas presents, in between bouts of snow fights. From his place above the clouds they had no way of knowing that he was floating nearby and he was debating whether to enter in his usual way or through the front door since they had guests.

As he debated this his hearing decided to kick in, which it tended to do only when he didn't need it and was annoyingly absent when he did.

"I don't believe you!" a young girl's voice snapped.

"Well it's true," Jason snapped back.

Looking down through the clouds Kal could see Jason and a young girl who was a few years older had stopped playing and were now arguing, the other younger girl was watching them, while the toddler had found a toy to play with and was ignoring them.

"I think you're a liar, I bet you didn't meet Wonder Woman yesterday, you just saw her and made it up." The girl said.

"Did not, she came to pick up Mr Clark, Mummy saw her too." Jason insisted.

"Just because Auntie Lois used to know Superman, doesn't mean you do. Why would he want anything to do with you?"

Kal could hear and see that Jason was losing his temper and though he had made a lot of progress in controlling his abilities Kal didn't think he could control them when angry, if his actions when frustrated were any indication.

"Calm down Jason" Kal said soothingly knowing that Jason would hear him.

Sure enough Jason cocked his head listening then glanced up searching the sky for his Pa.

"You mustn't let other get to you," he continued. "You know the truth, remember that."

Jason nodded and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what you think, I have met Superman and Wonder Woman so there." Jason then turned his back on the girl and when back to playing with the younger girl. Jason know by now that his Pa could sometimes see and hear him from a long distance away, just as Jason sometimes heard him, so it didn't necessarily mean that Kal was coming to visit.

_Not quite what I meant, but it works_ Kal thought before saying, "well done Jason."

"Hey," the older girl snapped, obviously not happy with being dismissed.

Kal decided now was a good time to appear, he floated down and landed on the shoreline, so he was still in the garden but not close enough to scare the other kids, Jason may be used to him appearing from the sky but his cousins weren't.

"Kal!" Jason shouted running over to meet him.

Kal stooped as he approached and scooped him up in a hug, "Merry Christmas Jason, have you had a good day?"

"Yep, I got a baseball set and a new bicycle and it doesn't even have training wheels!"

"Wow, just make sure your dad's there when you ride it to start with."

Jason pouted, "that's what mum said."

Kal laughed and bopped him on the nose gently, "and we both know that what your mother says goes."

Jason nodded in forlorn agreement.

Kal looked over at the other three children…two children. He looked around trying to locate the third when something tugged on his jeans. Looking down he found the toddler holding onto his leg, "Stuperman!" he gigged.

Kal placed Jason back on the floor and crouched down so he was at the little boy's height, "Hello, what's your name?" he asked, smiling as the little boy reached out to touch the shield on his chest.

"My name's Tommy," he responded proudly then giggled again and looked over to his sisters.

Kal followed his gaze to where the two girls were standing together. The older one who had been arguing with Jason was scowling at them, upset at being proven wrong, while the younger was hiding behind her sister peering around her arm to see. See that they weren't going to introduce themselves he turned back to Jason.

"Why don't you introduce me too your cousins?" he suggested gently.

Jason had been rolling his eyes at the two but agreed to the request and ran over to his cousins. He grabbed hold of Jessy's arm and pulled her over, who in turn grabbed hold of her older sister unwilling to give up her hiding spot, Susie reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled over.

"This is Jessy, and that's Susie," Jason said.

"Hello girls, I'm Kal," he said, smiling reassuringly, "have you had a good Christmas?"

Both nodded, Jessy more enthusiastically then her sister.

"Are you really Superman?" Susie demanded.

Kal nodded, "Yes I am, but Lois, Richard and Jason are close friends of mine so they call me by my real name here."

"Oh," Susie scowled again, unhappy at being proven wrong.

Kal was beginning to wonder if she was in one of the childhood stages that he'd heard parents complain about.

"Alright well I should probably go inside and say hello to your parent…" Kal was cut off as something hit him in the side of the head, hard. The momentum of the object over balanced him sending him to the ground.

"PA!" he heard Jason scream.

Kal twisted as he fell so he landed facing his attacker ready to jump up and protect the children.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Lucy demanded, brandishing the now shattered baseball bat threateningly.

"Auntie Lucy NO!" Jason ran between his Pa and Aunt.

"Jason come away," Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him away. All of her own children had run behind their mother as soon as she appeared.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Lois said coming out from the kitchen, Richard and two other men in tow.

"I've been in full view of the front door since I last check on the kids," Lucy explained, "he must have climbed over the fence or something."

Lois took in the scene before her then rushed over to her sister and ripping the bat from her hand. "So what, you decided to swing a bat at him!?"

Throwing the bat away Lois knelt down next to Kal and pulled him upright.

"Are you alright?"

Kal groaned as he sat up, now that he knew that the children and he were not in danger pain from his head was making itself known. "I'm just going to sit here for a minute." He folded his arms across his knees then rested his head on top, closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah cause sitting in the snow is really going to help," he felt her touch his the side of his head where the bat had hit, "You're bleeding as well; Lucy do something useful and get me something to stop the bleeding, Richard, John come and help me."

Richard and the younger of the two men come over as requested and each took an arm to pull him upright then helped him inside.

Sitting down at the table Kal propped his arm up on the table, supporting his head in his hand and putting pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding. Lois went to hurry Lucy up with the first aid kit. As soon as Kal was seated Jason took the opportunity to burrow into his side, Kal obliged by wrapping his free arm around the young boy.

"I'm alright," Kal assured him.

"Why'd Auntie Lucy hit you? You weren't doing anything." His voice was muffled by Kal's side.

"She just wasn't expecting me to be in the garden, she's not use to me flying in and not using the front door. She thought I was a stranger and might hurt you and your cousins. She was just trying to protect you."

"But I don't need to be protected," Jason grumbled.

"Until you're older Jason you do need to be protected," Kal told him, "more then you know."

Jason didn't respond and Kal closed his eyes suddenly very tired.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

Kal jumped and looked towards the noise, Lois had re-entered the room with the first aid kit in hand.

"You need to stay awake, you probably have a concussion." She dumped the plastic box on the table, much harder then she needed to, making Kal wince.

"Lois I'm fine," he insisted, ignoring the trickle of blood running down his cheek.

Lois rolled her eyes and ignored him; she pulled him upright so she could check on the wound. Compared to what you'd see in a human with the same injury it was doing well, but for him she wasn't convinced.

"It's not as bad as it could be," Lois admitted, she used a piece of gorse to wipe away some of the blood then placed a fresh piece over the wound and pressed down.

Kal hissed and pulled away.

Lois grabbed his head and pulled it back towards her, "stay still."

"Who are you anyway?" Lucy snapped.

"Kal, but you probably know me as Superman."

Lucy snorted, "You're bleeding all over my sister's kitchen and you expect me to believe your Superman."

"Don't you read the newspapers?" Lois sneered.

Lucy glared back, "ask me that question again when you have three children."

"Your sister is an award winning journalist and you don't read the newspaper?" Lois countered.

"Girls." the elderly man of the group spoke out, "don't start."

"But she…"

"It's her…"

Both women glared at each other.

"Please enough," Kal interrupted, "my pregnancy has interrupted many of my abilities including my invulnerability, that's why you were able to injure me." He explained to Lucy though she responded with another glare.

"That doesn't explain what you were doing in the garden, just because you can fly doesn't give you free reign to go anywhere."

"I invited him," Lois interrupted.

"That's who you were waiting for!"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call."

Kal took hold of the gorse and applied pressure allowing Lois to move to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lucy demanded.

"His doctor," Lois snapped, "if you've given him a concussion she needs to know."

Having had enough Kal pushed himself back to his feet, luckily the dizziness seemed to have passed mostly, "Lois no, it's Christmas don't interrupt Maria's time with her children, I've been hit on the head often enough, I'll just stay awake for a few hours. Don't worry."

Lois opened her mouth to disagree but the elderly man interrupted her again, "Alright enough, if he says he's fine, he's fine, now where's that Christmas Pudding." He asked, causing all the children, who has been quite up till now to scream in delight and run to sit at the dining room table.

"Fine," Lois granted, "but you're staying here tonight."

"Cause we really have room," Richard muttered.

Lucky for his Lois didn't hear, "came on Lucy let's get the pudding."

Richard nodded Kal in the direction of the dining room, and they walked over together, though Kal thought Richard was a bit closer than necessary.  
"Really Richard I'm fine now, I heal quickly," he winked in Jason's direction causing the boy to giggle. True to his word though he removed the gorse and the bleeding had stopped, the wound almost closed.

"In fact," he glanced at the kitchen where Lois was suitably distracted, then outside where the sun was dwindling, "I'll be back in a minute, may as well get the last of the sunlight." With that he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The children clapped in delight at the display of abilities.

A moment later Lois and Lucy entered with the dessert in hand.

"Where is he?" Lois demanded.

"He…" Richard started.

"Where's who Lois, everyone's here." Kal reappeared sitting at the table, in a clean suit and with a bit more colour in his face.

Tommy screamed in delight from his high chair, "again again."

Lois scowled, "Show off."

* * *

Once they started eating the argument was put aside and it was an enjoyable evening, if slightly tense. The kids were put to bed later than normal, it was Christmas after all, and with a lot more effort than it normally took but finally the adults collapsed in the living room.

"Finally," Lois sighed slipping off her shoes and propping her feet up on the coffee table, causing her sister to scowl at her. "I thought they'd never sleep."

"Don't get too comfortable, we still have to clean up the kitchen," Lucy reminded her.

Lois waved her off, "we can do it tomorrow,"

Lucy looked affronted, "cause we really want to wake up to the smell of stale roast, no we'll do it tonight. Besides we're leaving early tomorrow to go to the zoo."

Lois groaned again but made to get up, "Fine."

"No Lois, Lucy don't get up," Kal interrupted, "I'll clean up, you made the meal, you shouldn't have to clean up too, it'll only take a moment."

Lois happily fell back into the couch, "Thanks Kal."

"A moment? Has he seen the mess you made?" Lucy asked.

"Super-speed," Lois explained.

"Oh," Lucy closed her eyes and slumped into the couch happy to just stop for a while.

The other three men in the room glanced at each other guiltily as sounds of cleaning started up in the other room before they all stood and went to help, completely missing the smirk that passed between the sisters as they left.

Kal had piled everything that didn't fit in the dishwasher by the sink and was running water to start washing up.

"Anything we can help with?"

Kal turned to see the three men hovering just outside the kitchen, and despite the mess they obviously had no idea where to start first.

"Sure, I'm just about to wash up, if you could dry up that would help, and the trash needs to go out." He had planned to do it all at super speed but if they wanted to help he was willing to do things a bit slower.

Richard immediately pulled some tea towels out of the cupboard, "If you guys start drying, I'll do the trash."

As soon as Richard left the older of the two men, Sam, turned on Kal, "What your intentions towards my daughter?"

Kal frowned, "Sorry what?"

"You obviously have feelings for her," John chimed in.

"I know she had a thing for you in the past but Richard has been good to her; you can't just fly in and expect to pick up where you left off." Sam said.

"Look I'm not here to steal Lois away from Richard, we're friends nothing more. I won't deny that there was something in the past but that end when I left."

"So why are you here?"

Kal scowled and turned from the sink to face them, "what so because I'm not human and I use my abilities to help people I can't have friends?"

John faltered, "No that's not what we mean."

"What then?"

Sam however was undaunted, "I think there's more to it, there are others like you, those other hero types why not spend your time with them?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," he returned to washing the dishes and suddenly disappeared, then the dishes started moving at speed through the water then being staked on the draining board, Kal reappeared a moment later all the dishes clean and the water beginning to drain from the sink. "and I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," he continued before starting to leave.

"You done already?" Richard asked as returned.

Sam ignored him, "Why did Jason call you Pa?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Survival of the Species  
****Author: Jedi-Bant  
****Rating: Teen  
****Fandom: Superman  
****Summary: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
****Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

* * *

Both Richard and Kal froze momentarily but Richard quickly jumped in, "you noticed that did you, there's a guy at work who's from Kansas, Jason's picked it up from him started calling me that occasionally."

Sam shook his head, "No you can't fool me, I know my daughter was pregnant before she met you, I think he got my daughter pregnant then left her."

"If Jason was mine he'd have abilities too, you can see Jason's just as normal as your other grandchildren." Kal countered.

Sam nodded, "I thought so," he reached his trousers and pulled out a toy train, "This was mine when I was a child, I gave it Jason since I didn't have any son's." he passed the train to Kal.

Etched into the sides of the metal were perfect imprints of Jason's six year old fingers, it was a strong metal too not anything soft like aluminium.

"As a child I put that train through hell, it never got a dent, now how do you suppose Jason was able to make a handprint in it?"

Kal passed the train to Richard. There was no way to deny it, the finger prints were so obviously a child's there was no way to say Kal had done it.

Richard sighed, "Perhaps we should take this into the other room."

The two sisters were in the same position as they'd been left, slumped on the couch though they were now curled up facing each other having a quiet conversation.

Lucy was facing the kitchen and looked up when they entered, "finished already boys?"

"Not quite," Richard replied before going to Lois and passing her the train, "we have a bit of a problem."

Lois gasped when she saw the train, "What's that doing out?" she said, then whispered, "Richard I specifically hid that."

"I know; your father found it."

Lois turned on her father, "And you were going through the linen closest why?"

"Actually," Lucy interrupted, "I found it when I was grabbing the towels for the kids."

Lois whipped around back to her sister, then back to her father.

"You couldn't have come and asked me, you had to go conspiring amongst yourselves."

Deciding to stop this before it got out of hand Kal stepped in, "Please let's just calm down and discuss this rationally."

"Rationally," Lois snapped, "this is your fault."

"My fault? What made you think they wouldn't fine that in the linen cupboard if you let them go through it?" He snapped back.

"Well what was I suppose to do, Jason loves that train I wasn't going to throw it out."

"Then put it in the attic, in your bedroom, somewhere they have no reason to go, hell you could have given it to me to put in my apartment, no chance of them looking there."

"Well next time we're trying to hide the evidence of our half **alien** son; I'll leave it to you." Lois half shouted.

"Alright," Richard shouted before Kal could respond, "Lois sit down. Kal over there," he pointed to the opposite couch, "I've had enough of you two and your mood swings, I'm not letting you say things you'll regret because of you bloody hormones."

Not used to Richard taking charge both did as commanded and sat in their assigned places, though they continued to glare at each other.

"_Kal-El, are you well?" _J'onn's voice suddenly sounded in his head making him jump visibly.

"_Yes J'onn I'm fine, sorry if I disturbed you,"_ he responded silently.

"_You have not disturbed me, you were projecting, I only wished to know if you were well."_

"_Thanks for your concern, it's just a minor argument, nothing to worry about,"_ Kal assured him.

"_Very well, I shall inform Diana there is no reason to come to your rescue."_

"_Please do, the last thing I need right now is a Lois-Diana encounter."_

"_Very well,"_ Kal could hear the smile in the Martian's voice, _"Merry Christmas Kal-El."_

"_Merry Christmas, J'onn."_

"Kal, Kal are you alright, Kal. **Superman!**"

Kal had closed his eyes at some point in the conversation and now reopened them.

Lois was kneeling on the floor in front of him and Richard was standing beside the couch, both looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Lois asked again.

"Sorry Lois, J'onn was concern," he tapped the side of his head to indicate the silent conversation, it was something that had happen once or twice in her company, "I just had to assure him that Diana didn't need to come check on me." That got the expected scowl from Lois but lightened her mood just the same.

"Great he had imaginary friends too," Sam hissed to his younger daughter, scowling at the Kryptonian.

Kal scowled back at the ex-General, "J'onn is a telepathic member of the Justice League; you might know him as the Martian Manhunter. Since the League often use his telepathy to communicate he can usually tell when something is wrong with us, he was just concerned."

"Mummy, why are you fighting?"

They all turned to the stairs where Jason was peering round the corner with tired eyes, his well loved Superman pyjamas on and an equally well loved teddy bear under on arm.

Lois pushed herself up onto the couch and opened her arms in invitation to the six year old.

"We're not fighting honey, just having a conversation."

"I'm sorry about the train,"

She hugged him tighter on her lap, "That's not your fault sweetie; mummy should have hid it better." She assured him.

Kal reached out a hand to rub Jason's back, "Things like this happen Jason, you'll learn to control it," Kal informed him, "We're just lucky it was family this time."

Jason turned his head to face his Pa and nodded against his mum's shoulder; he was obviously exhausted and would probably have quite happily gone to sleep where he was.

"Come on Jason," Kal said reaching out for him, "let's get you back to bed; you've had a big day." Jason climbed over to his Pa and allowed himself to be lifted. Kal turned to the others, "I'll be back in a moment," he thought it might be better if the family discussed this without him for a while; he was obviously the cause of most of the conflict.

By the time he was upstairs Jason was fast asleep against his shoulder and Kal easily placed him back to bed, carefully avoiding Susan and Jessie who were asleep top-to-tail on a mattress on the floor, but despite the easy of his task Kal remained upstairs for a few minutes, allowing Lois and Richard to talk their family without his interference.

When he final returned downstairs the tension in the room had lessened considerably. General Lane still glared at him as he entered the room but Lucy and John seemed much calmer.

"Lois and Richard have explained the situation to us," Lucy explained, "and we're not exactly happy, but we realise it's none of our business and its Christmas so…"

John nodded in agreement.

Kal glanced at Sam to see his reaction, the others all turned to him too. He stood ignoring them continuing to glare until Lois cleared her throat in warning.

"I'm gonna finish in the kitchen," Sam said finally, moving passed Kal to the other room.

"You hurt my daughter again and I'll ripe your spleen out," he hissed as he went past.

"What was that Dad?" Lois demanded.

"Nothing sweetie," Sam then disappeared into the other room.

Lois went to follow and demand a proper answer.

"Just leave it Lois," Kal said putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "it's not important."

"But…"

"Like Lucy said," he interrupted, "its Christmas, there's no reason to fight." _plus I don't actually have a spleen. _He added to himself.

Lois agreed reluctantly and they all returned to the living room.

They sat together chatting for a while but they were unable to return to the comfortable conversation they'd had after dinner. Finally Kal excused himself for the night. Lois as she had earlier demanded that he stay the night.

"Don't worry, its mostly healed now there's no danger, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, if I don't turn up you can call Batman and send out a search party, I'm sure you have his number hidden away somewhere."

She scowled and protested but finally gave up.

"You'll pick Jason up at 8 then?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

He bid everyone goodbye and a Merry Christmas before flying off to what he hoped would be a good night sleep.

* * *

As agreed Kal picked Jason up at 8am exactly; Richard and Sam had just left the other kids and Lois, John and Lucy were waiting for him so they could follow in the other car.

As planned Jason had no idea that Kal was coming to collect him, and at first he was disappointed that he wasn't going to the zoo with the other kids until he found out where he was going instead.

"Alright go get your coat," Lois told the hyperactive six year old, who was jumping around the room in excitement.

"Actually Lois he might want to open this first." Kal interrupted holding up the package he had picked up from the farm the day before.

Jason ran back to receive the gift immediately ripping into the brightly coloured paper.

"What do you say?" Lois prompted.

Jason paused for a micro second, "Thank you,"

Lois rolled her eyes but didn't comment further.

Quickly abandoning the paper Jason unrolled a miniature, blue version of Kal's Superman jacket. "Cool!" Jason exclaimed pulling the jacket on.

"I asked your Grandma to make it for you just as I promised."

The little boy wrapped his arms around his pa's middle in a big hug. "Thank you," he said earnestly this time.

"You're very welcome," Kal smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair. "And its goose feather so he won't get cold." He added to Lois.

"Now I look just like you!" Jason said moving to stand next to Kal, throwing out his chin with his arms crossed over a puffed out chest in a classic Superman pose.

All three watching had to admit that Jason did look like a perfect mini me for Kal, Lois' was silently thankful that Richard had already left, he was gracious about the whole situation but it didn't need to be rubbed in his face.

"Alright Jason, are you ready to go?" Kal asked.

Jason nodded while jumping up and down on the spot.

Kal picked Jason up and settled him on his hip, "Alright lets go see your grandma."

**

* * *

**

Author's notes:

Hey everyone, once again I'm sorry for the delay. I was really struggling with the end of this chapter trying to put in some interaction between Martha, Ben and Jason, but in the end it was causing such a block that I gave up so you'll just have to image the meeting for yourselves.

**Now that this chapter is done, I have about five other chapters which I have already written while trying to get around the pre-mentioned block, so I will be posting those over the next few weeks, hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Jedi-Bant**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Survival of the Species**

**Author: Jedi-Bant**

**Rating: Teen**

**Fandom: Superman**

**Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.**

**Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic.

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, this chapter is just a bit of fun, enjoy, Jedi_Bant**

**

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

**

All those who were working at the planet 6 years ago remembered Lois' last pregnancy in their nightmares. Some even needed therapy to cope last time. She'd be normal one minute, just the same old 'mad dog' Lane, who was hard to work with but familiar. Next minute her mood would change and she would be raging for no discernable reason. Then she'd turn all caring, like she was with Jason, but on her co-workers. No one knew what to expect.

They had all cringed when they found out she was pregnant again.

The newer employees, like the interns, errand boys and junior reporters had congratulated her and Richard then gone on their way, blissfully unaware. The rest had congratulated them smiling, but cringing inside.

* * *

"Capers."

Richard developed a disgusted look on his face, "Capers? For your ice cream?"

Lois nodded, "Yes, banana ice cream. Oh and some pickles too."

The other reporter nearby cringed and suddenly left for coffee, or the bathroom, some errand they had forgotten earlier, none wanted to be present for the arrive off Lois' latest craving.

"Ok," Richard looked slightly green but complied with the request moving to grab his coat. "Banana ice cream with capers and pickles."

"Oo and chocolate sauce."

"Ok chocolate sauce."

Richard left the office with his coat, and everyone else were glad it wasn't them. Especially when she picked up the phone moments later.

"Can you get some jalapeños too…yep, thanks."

One of the interns made a mad dash for the bathroom.

* * *

Clark entered the bullpen at his now normal time of twelve o'clock.

He moved towards his desk, greeting people as he went, he dumped his briefcase and checked his inbox for any new stories then started towards Perry's office to hand in the story he finished last night. He didn't bother to remove his overcoat, it hid his pregnancy well, and when asked he just said he was cold, and everyone accepted that, knowing how sick he had been recently.

As he moved towards his goal, he passed Lois' desk, just as she was putting some salt on her, Banana ice cream, with pickles, capers, jalapeños and chocolate sauce. He paused next to her, looking at the strange combination. Richard had disappeared into his office, almost immediately after he brought the combination back. A few of the other were watching with morbid, disgusted fascination.

Lois happily dug into her strange combo, and turned to glare at the interns when one of them gagged and ran off.

"Hey it looks gross but it tastes great." Lois complained. She then turned to Clark on the other side.

"What's your problem?" she snapped at her sometimes partner.

The more he stared at it the more he wanted it.

"That looks good."

Lois' glare softened, then she nodded with a satisfied smirk on her face, she turned back to the other reporters, "See at least someone is adventurous."

She rolled her chair over and Clark pulled one up beside her, digging into the disgusting dessert as well, though no one knew where his spoon appear from. Most didn't care as they ran for the bathroom.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Survival of the Species  
****Author: Jedi-Bant****  
Rating: Teen  
Fandom: Superman  
Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic. **

**

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

**

The Watchtower. Headquarters to the Justice League of America. To most it is just another satellite, albeit a very large one, but to the members of the League it can be a home away from home, for some their only home, though most just go there for meetings, watch duty, or to catch up with the other heroes.

The satellite was fully equipped for almost anything the heroes might need, from supplies such as food or water, to spare weapons to restock. If anything went wrong on the planet below, the tower could happily support around 100 people for at least 6 months.

One of the main rooms in the watchtower though was the viewing room. Within this room were hundreds of screens, all playing something different. Some showed news stations, others were live security feeds for major landmarks or city centres. One showed the Whitehouse, another showed the Brooklyn bridge, yet another the Daily Planet, all were there to help keep the Justice League up-to-date with attacks that took place on American soil, whether it be a terrorist attack, a common robbery, or a metahumans gone bad. These screens aimed to inform the league of the countries goings on.

Of course all these screens were useless unless there was someone there to watch them. So every day Leaguers were rostered to watch the screens and inform the other members if anything happened which required their attention.

Many times though when something happened on the surface, a member of the team would stay on the satellite to co-ordinate the groups' efforts and inform them of any changes to the situation that came through the system.

Normally, this role was given to J'onn. Not because he was less able then the other members, but because it was his wish. He was not one to enjoy a fight, and much preferred the co-ordinating side of the situation.

However, more recently, the job had been handed over to Superman.

* * *

Superman sat in the Watchtower, viewing the battle below from at least ten different angles, using all available security cameras in the area. The metahuman the others were fighting was not someone they had ever come in contact with before and he was proving to be difficult to bring under control.

A few weeks before hand the league had had a discussion about Kal's continued presence on the team. Over the last few months of his pregnancy his abilities had been slowly disappearing to the point that now he was only left with his strength, speed and x-ray vision. He could occasionally get his heat vision to work but not consistently, and his invulnerability was still centred on the babies.

All his other abilities, arctic breath, telescopic and microscopic vision, super hearing, and flight were all long gone, and this had left the league unsure as to whether he should be allowed to remain an active member or not.

As expected, most had said that he should not remain active and should stand down until the babies were born. However, the fact remained that even without his other abilities, he was still the strongest member in the league, and with some enemies they needed that edge, and the rest of the league had realised that. Add to that, there had been still another three months, now just over two, to go until the birth. So it had finally been decided that unless it was an emergency, in which no other options had worked, Superman would stay in the tower and co-ordinate the ground team. In the case of an emergency, when he was the only option they had left, he would join the battle. That was until one month before the birth, at which point he had already decided that he would drop off the radar until after the twins were born.

Which lead to the current situation.

"Diana, watch your 5 o'clock."

"J'onn, there's a fire on your right, move around the other side if you can. John, can you move into J'onn's position."

"Flash, civilians on the south-east corner, can you get them out of the way?"

"It looks like he's starting to favour his right side; can any of you exploit that?"

Superman was really coming to appreciate J'onn's job a lot more. It was so much easier to just be in the thick of things and react, rather then trying to piece together how the whole group should act to move to get the best outcome.

The Leaguers were tiring, and they were obviously getting frustrated, which meant they were making mistakes. Hawkgirl was down. Her anger had gotten the better of her and she had taken a hit early on. Flash had moved her to safety before returning to help the others. John had hurt his leg too, and he now had a ring cast brace on to keep it stable until he could get a medic to look at it, though he refused to back down until the fight was over.

Batman was also out of the game. He had been using his jet, so as to avoid being pulverised by the super strong being, but had not been able to avoid the car that was thrown his way. The wing of the plane had been damaged and the eject failed so Batman had been forced to fly the jet back to the watchtower, or failing that the nearest airbase. Superman had already phoned ahead so that the base was prepared for his arrival.

J'onn, Diana, and Flash were all uninjured; apart from minor cuts and bruises, but Flash was little help. He could deliver blows quickly without getting caught, but he couldn't seem to put enough force behind them to affect the Meta. Diana and J'onn's blows did some damage, but it didn't seem to be enough to take the being down. John was also able to do damage with his ring, and had made repeated attempts to restrain him, but he always managed to get loose.

"Guys, this isn't working. Let me…" Superman started.

"No Kal, not unless we have no other choice," Diana interrupted.

"This thing has already caused millions of dollars in damage, if one of those buildings comes down Flash won't be able to evacuate the area in time. People are going to be killed if we don't stop this soon."

"We know that," Green Lantern said, "just give us a bit more time."

"Which buildings are close to falling?" Batman's suddenly cut in.

"The office building on the west corner, 58 floors, is the most likely. The hotel opposite has taken a lot of damage too. They haven't been able to completely evacuate either."

"Just give us more time." Diana insisted.

"No, enough is enough."

Moments later a speeding object appeared in the sky, directed towards the Meta. People watching from balconies saw the object approach but the being was completely oblivious to him until impact.

Superman connected with the being going at Mach 2 leaving a huge crater in their wake. Without giving the being time to recover he started to rain blows on him, determined to finish this as quickly as possible. Whatever this thing was it was obviously made of very strong stuff and it returned strong blows of its own. Though not as strong as Superman, or even Wonder Woman, it seemed that this creature's ability was that it was almost indestructible, and that was the problem.

Superman gave it a right hook to the temple in an attempt to knock it out, but the blow only stunned it. The creature retaliated by attempting to give the same blow back. Superman managed to block it with his arm, which worked, but his arm snapped under the force of the blow.

Screaming, but refusing to give in, Superman went for the Meta's head again, but he couldn't manage to get as much force behind the blow as before. The creature struck at him again, and this time he chose to duck. Wonder Woman found an opening to land other blow, distracting it long enough for Superman to have a moment to deal with the pain. To his relief, a glowing green brace appeared around his arm, similar to the one John was wearing, and he nodded in GL's direction in thanks before throwing himself at the creature again.

He landed another few blows, with Diana throwing her own along the way. J'onn, Flash and Green Lantern all kept their distance. Wonder Woman could take a wild blow from Superman without too much damage; the others couldn't and would just get in the way if Superman had to worry about not hurting them. John attacked with his ring from a distance, attempting again to restrain the being; while Flash and J'onn chose instead to continue to try and evacuate the area. The problem was that now Superman was there, many wouldn't leave. They were too use to him winning and wanted to watch the victory. News teams were also hanging around regardless of the danger, caring only that they get their story, and only staying far enough back that their equipment wasn't likely to be damaged.

The more blows Superman managed to deliver the weaker the being became, until it was only throwing wild blows; but it also got more frustrated. In a final burst of strength the creature managed to get through Superman's defence and he went flying into a second story window and disappeared inside.

The work mostly done, J'onn rejoined the fight for the final time and a minute later they were standing over the creature's prone body. Flash had disappeared after Superman to make sure he was alright.

Diana used her lasso to bind the creature, while Green Lantern made a green cage around it as a precaution until a containment crew arrived to take it away. J'onn worked to keep the curious bystanders away.

The creature contained Diana looked over to the window Superman had been thrown through.

"They should be back already," she commented.

Green Lantern and J'onn both looked over as well searching for their friends.

"Superman, Flash, come in," Batman said over the comms, when they didn't reply he said, "J'onn, can you sense them?"

J'onn closed his eyes and focused, when he reopened them he said, "Something is wrong with Kal-El."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Survival of the Species  
****Author: Jedi-Bant  
****Rating: Teen  
****Fandom: Superman  
****Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
****Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic.**

**Chapter 31**

Flash started after the trail of destruction left in Superman wake before the others had even realised he'd been thrown. The Kryptonian had gone through a second story window into the offices within. Thin cubicle walls and generic bulk buy desks hadn't stood a chance against the usually invulnerable alien but they had at least served to reduce his velocity enough that he hadn't taken out the supporting column that he was now leaning against near the centre of the room.

The office had for the most part been deserted but those workers who had still been evacuating via the stairwell now stopped to see what had just decimated the office space and it took only a moment for the room to start filling with people from the floors above, all morbidly fascinated.

The speedster reached Superman long before any of the office goers. Far from his usual reaction to being thrown through a wall he was curled up on his side, in close to foetal position. Each of his breaths were deliberately slow and deep, his face was crumbled up, as if warding of pain.

Flash didn't hesitate to reach out and touch his shoulder, "Hey Supes, you okay?" People were starting to gather around them now.

Kal opened his eyes and looked up at Flash but didn't make any move to get up. "Something's wrong Flash, I can feel it." He suddenly cried out in pain, and he wrapped both his arms around his middle, without regard the damage that had been done during the battle to the right one which was still wrapped in the green energy from Green Lantern's ring.

"Supes…Kal, I can't help until I know exactly what's wrong." Flash said, watching as his friend grew progressively paler.

When he got no reply Flash moved his hands under Superman's shoulders.

"Ok, lets get you more comfortable to start with." He looked up at the gathering office workers. "Does this building have any wheelchairs."

They all looked at him wide eyes until one was pushed forward by another.

"No, but most of the office chairs have wheels." The unwillingly elected man said.

"That will have to do." Flash said, and in the blink of an eye an office chair was suddenly in front of them. "I'm going to need someone to help me," he continued, pointing towards the biggest man in the group. Ironically he was wearing an out-of-fashion suit with glasses, then turned to everyone else.

"I need more room here, everyone back off, and you're only going to complicate things. Now this building has become very unstable, so you all need to head for the nearest exit and get away from here, but don't get in the way of that thing outside."

Normally Flash had more patience for civilians then others in the hero business, but today there just wasn't time for pleasantries. As he expected though, very few actually left, he wasn't the most well known of the League and didn't command as much respect as say Wonder Woman, nor did any of them fear him, like Batman, which normally he was fine with, but it meant in situations like this, his commands didn't hold much weight, but at least they did back off somewhat allowing them a bit more room to manoeuvre.

He turned back to Superman. The Kryptonian was still hunched over and breathing erratically.

Flash crouched down in front of him again, "Kal we need to get you onto the chair and out of this building, it's one of the one's you said were coming down earlier and we don't want to take that risk."

Kal nodded and took a deep breath moving to get up from the floor. Flash reached down to grab him under one arm, and the man he had picked out could thankfully take a hint and moved to grab the other.

They managed to get him upright, but another wave of pain, had Superman's knees collapsing under him. Flash could barely support his weight, being build for speed he didn't really have much upper body strength, but the other man was easily able to support the hero, and scooped him up without too much trouble, and deposited him on the chair.

Flash couldn't resist, "Let me guess. You were raised on a farm?"

Kal got his first look at the man, and managed a small laugh.

The man gave them a funny look, "Nah I just go to the gym."

"Well thanks for your help, Mr…"

"Lark, Charlie Lark."

The two heroes shared a small look again.

"Thanks Charlie."

Flash pushed off quickly, not too fast because the wheels weren't made for speed, but faster then anyone else in the room could move. He didn't know how they were going to get down stairs yet, but with any luck the fight would be over and one of the others could help them down.

Luck was with them as they arrived at a hole in the side of the building, Diana flew through with J'onn close behind her. Diana went straight for Kal and he willingly wrapped his arms around her neck as she lifted him and flew him over to the arriving EMTs.

* * *

"_The city is waiting on baited breath this evening to hear the condition of its favourite hero, Superman. Superman is believed to be close to term in his pregnancy, and witnesses say that he went into labour earlier this afternoon, after he joined other members of the Justice League in a fight in downtown Metropolis. After being thrown into a building, Superman was taken to paramedics by Wonder Woman, and has been moved to Metropolis General Hospital. _

"_No news has come out of the building since Superman was taken inside, but sources in the hospital say that all treatment is being taken care of by the League. All we can do is wait and hope; this is Matilda Radcliff for the Metropolis News Network." _

Lois waddled up and down the bullpen, growling at anyone and everyone who came anywhere near her. She had already been to the hospital and was denied access. Staff said that no one was allowed near Superman, on Batman's orders. She had promptly rung Wayne Manor and abused poor Alfred in an attempt to get him to call Bruce and get her access; but the butler merely said that 'Master Bruce' was busy and would get back to her.

After slamming the phone down, she managed to pace again for three minutes before she had a fit of conscience and phoned back to apologise. Which she blamed completely on her raging hormones, because never under normal conditions would she ever apologise for anything.

Two hours later, she got a call from Alfred.

"Master Bruce said to inform you that, Master Kal, is well and that so are the babies."

"So they were born then?" she asked, drawing the attention of every other person in the room.

"There will be a press conference in one hour outside of the hospital where the League will make a statement, if you would please inform your employer. Good day."

Lois latched onto Jimmy's arm and grabbed her coat, dragging Jimmy behind her.

"Lois! Where are you going?" Perry and Richard both shouted after her.

"Hospital. Press conference." Was all she said before she disappeared into the elevator with a helpless Jimmy trailing behind.

"Thank you all for coming." Wonder Woman began, causing the last few dregs of chatter to die down, "I will be making a statement only and will not be taking questions. As you all know, earlier today Superman went into labour during a situation in downtown Metropolis. Though we would have preferred that Superman was not involved due to his condition, it became unavoidable and though the circumstances were regrettable many lives were saved by his intervention. We are pleased to inform you that Superman and his offspring are doing well, we have been able to abort his contraction and he has been moved to the Justice League Watchtower, until further notice. It has been decided by the senior members of the league and Superman's doctor that he will not be returning to hero work until such time has he has given birth and all his abilities have return to normal, this is likely to be several months from now. In the meantime, the Justice League would like to assure the people of Metropolis that others members of the League will be taking over from Superman to watch over the city so his absence does not mean that the city will be unprotected. Thank you."

Wonder Woman stepped away from the microphone and nodded her thanks to the hospital staff before taking flight, ignoring all questions posed to her by the press. Lois was the loudest voice in the crowd and was fuming by the time she broke away from the group and met up with Jimmy again.

"That big haired, pompous, royal pain-in-the-arse," She growled angrily at her inability to describe the Amazon to her satisfaction, and stomped over to the car.

Many of the other press members from other newspapers and TV stations remembered how she was during her last pregnancy and knew to stay away from her; the new members learned quickly or paid the price. So she had a clear route to the car but the man leaning against her car wasn't a press member and was the last person she expected, which made her temper flare again.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Why wasn't I allowed in the hospital, I'm his friend, I have a right to know what it going on." She stormed over to the car, where Bruce Wayne had been casually leaning.

"Not here Lois, my car's over there." Bruce turned to address Jimmy, with his normal, 'I'm a clueless billionaire without two brain cells to rub together' smile, "You can take Lois' car back to the Planet for her can't you, there's a good lad." He said herding Lois away without waiting for a reply, not that the shocked photojournalist could answer anyway.

Bruce directed Lois over to where Alfred had the car still running, waiting for them to arrive.

"Can you please attempt not to abuse my butler while we do this?" Bruce said, before opening her door for her and sliding in after her.

The second the door closed his face changed seamlessly into the cool exterior that the Batman was famous for.

"Let's just get one thing clear, if it were up to me I wouldn't be doing this but since Superman is who he is, he thinks because you're Jason's mother that he has to tell you everything. If it were up to me you'd be kept in the dark like everyone else; but it's his life and his children."

During this monologue, Alfred had left the hospital grounds and was now turning onto the road that would take them to the WayneCorp Metropolis building.

Lois jumped when Bruce thrust his hand into hers. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Teleport for two," he said, holding one ear.

"What the hell do you thi…"

* * *

"…nk you are doing, let go." Lois yanked her away harder, only for him to release his grip sending her stumbling backwards. Luckily for her Flash appeared behind her to break her fall and put her back on her feet.

"Careful there, we've had enough baby drama tonight to last us a lifetime."

"Where's Kal?" she demanded without acknowledging the speedster, she directed the question at Bruce, only to find he had already disappeared.

"Typical." She sneered before turning to Flash, still expecting an answer.

"He's in his quarters, follow me," He said speeding off only to return half a second later, and start off again but at a normal speed, then slowing further to allow for Lois' waddle, torturously slow for him.

It took them ten minutes to make a five minute trip (or in Flash's case one second) and after showing Lois where to go, Flash rushed off back the way they came, going fast even for him to make up for the lost time.

Lois entered the room Flash had shown her and found Kal dozing in the bed but a quick glance around revealed no infants. She approached the bed quietly and gently sat down on the bed, not wanting to wake him but needing to get off her feet. She bent her leg up to rub her foot, groaning softly at the sensation.

"You're only at seven months, try doing it for ten." Kal said quietly from beside her.

She looked down and smiled at his sleepy expression, "hey, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a complete idiot, I never should have gone into that fight."

"Now, none of that, you save many of lives by doing what you did and it all turned out fine. You're alive and so are the babies. Do you know what happened?"

Kal, rubbed a hand over his still distended abdomen, looking extremely guilty. "The impact with the wall, dislodged part of the placenta and induced early contractions. Maria and J'onn managed to stop the contractions but it looks like I'm going to be bed bound for awhile though."

Lois nodded in understanding but then looked around at the almost completely bare room. "Do you have to stay here?" she asked with distaste. "It's so clinical and I'm sure Richard wouldn't mind you staying with us."

Kal glanced around as well. "It is a bit clinical," he agreed, "but only because I never use this room. It was assigned to me when the watchtower was built but I've never really used it, except to shower and change, so it's remained the way it was to start with," he explained. "Besides, I'm not going to stay here for the next two months. Just for a week or two, just to be sure everything is fine, then I'll either move back into my apartment or go stay with my mum for a while. Thank you for the offer though."

"Your welcome…apartment?" she couldn't help it, the reporter in her forced it's way out.

Laughing Kal replied, "Yes, my apartment, I do have to sleep sometimes you know and the fortress is too far to fly every night, even for me."

"Well, yeah, I know that, I suppose I just never thought about it before."

Suddenly the door open and a woman burst in.

She was an elderly lady from looking at her face, but she had a scarf covering her hair and she was wearing large sunglasses, which obscured her face. She rushed straight over to the bed and hugged Kal.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened on the news, Diana said you were staying here." She pulled away and started checking him for injuries.

"How's your head?"

"Fine."

"And your back you hit that wall pretty hard."

"My back's fine too, just some bruises." He assured her.

"Let me see." She didn't wait for permission, just pulled him forward and yanked up his shirt to look at his back.

His back didn't look fine at all, it was covered in cuts and bruises, except for where they stopped in a perfect line, indicating where his invulnerability was protecting the babies however his upper back had obviously been treated and it was already showing signs of healing.

"That does not look fine to me," she scolded, "but they're obviously taking care of you," The woman assented.

"Yes they are, and I know that you worry but really I'm fine Mum."

"Hey wait, you're Martha?" Lois asked finally able to put a face to the name, sort of.

"Oh," Martha jumped, finally noticing Lois, "Lois dear, you almost gave me a heart attack, I didn't see you there."

"That's fine. What's with the get up." She asked gesturing at the scarf and glasses.

Martha pushed the glasses further up her nose, "These. Well, most of the superhero community have secret identities including Kal and not everyone here knows Kal's identity, so I had to cover up a bit, but nothing was going to stop me from seeing my boy."

Lois turned to Kal scowling, "So in other words I'm here, and we wouldn't want me to know would we."

Kal gave a heaving sign, "Lois don't be like that." He made to reach out to her, but quickly moved his arm back under the covers.

"What was that?" Martha asked, interrupting Lois' response.

Kal looked over at her guiltily, "It's nothing; I just hurt my arm is all."

Martha reached out and grabbed his arm, knowing that he wouldn't risk hurting her by pulling away. She moved it out from under the covers revealing a pristine white cast.

"Enough to need a cast." Martha scolded, releasing her grip.

"Why didn't you say something," Lois demanded.

"It wasn't important, it will heal in a few days." He defended, pulling the limb back towards his torso, as if to protect it from the irate women.

"That is beside the point," Martha said, "and you wonder why you've been confined to bed rest."

"This has nothing to do with that, Maria and J'onn are being completely unreasonable, I've already said I'll stop being Superman until after the birth, I shouldn't have to stay in bed too." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking for all the world like a sulking child.

"You're confined to bed?" Lois asked.

Kal slumped back against the bed rest, not elaborating, so Martha explained for him.

"Though they were able to stop the contractions earlier, part of the little girl's placenta separated from the womb wall. It's fine for now but if it separates further it could harm her. So Kal's been ordered to remain in bed until they ascertain whether moving around is going to dislodge the placenta more. Hopefully Kal's healing ability will allow the placenta to reattach to the womb but it could be that he will need to stay in bed for the rest of his pregnancy."

"It's completely unreasonable; she said I can only be up for a maximum of 2 hours a day. 2 hours! I'm going to die of boredom." Kal groaned, slumping further in the bed, still sulking.

"Aw dittums," Lois patted him on the head, and stood up, "you'll live." She waddled over to the door. Martha got up to follow.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stopping mid sulk and sitting up again.

Martha returned, only to make him lie down again and tuck him in like she use to do when he was little. He just went with it and she finished with a kiss to his forehead.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back when you've finished sulking." She then moved back to Lois at the door.

"I don't sulk!" Kal protested as the door closed behind them.

Both women laughed as they left.


	32. Chapter 32

**22/6/13 – PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER 31. I realised after rereading that my writers block was partly due to a corner I had backed myself into that I couldn't work around, so I have changed a few things in the last chapter. If you read it before the 22****nd**** of June then please read it again. Thanks.**

* * *

**Title: Survival of the Species  
****Author: Jedi-Bant  
****Rating: Teen  
****Fandom: Superman  
****Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
****Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic.**

**Chapter 32**

The Daily Planet hadn't changed that much over the years, desks and chairs had been replaced over time but remained in the same configuration and televisions had been upgraded to newer models but were still mounted in the same places they'd been in since television had become available to the public at large providing the bull pen with current news stories from around the world.

He stepped out of the elevator looking for all the world like he belonged and slowly made his way over to the his desk bumping into a few things as he went like he always did.

"Hey Clark, I thought you weren't coming in today." someone greeted.

"Perry said you were taking some time off," another asked.

"No I'm still plodding along," he replied continuing on his way.

"Careful Clark," Lois scolded as he passed, "you know Perry will have your head it he sees you here so early."

"Early?" he glanced at the clock, which showed the time as 10:30am.

"Honestly Clark I worry about you sometimes," Lois rolled her eyes and turned back to her story.

He'd almost made it to his desk when two small hands suddenly planted themselves on his backside and started pushing him in another direction. He glanced around to find a small dark head bent over putting all his might into pushing him in the desired direction, he could only assume that this was Jason.

"May I ask where we're going?" he inquired allowing the movement so as not to risk hurting the boy.

"Uncle Perry's office."

"Alright," he moved willingly into the office and the boy ran in after, shutting the door behind him then the boy rounded on him a very serious expression on his little face.

"Mummy says you were sick, Mummy says you're supposed to be sleeping." he scolded, hands on his hips in an adorable imitation of his father.

He'd been told that the boy might say something but now that he had he wasn't sure how to explain the situation to the six year old.

Thankfully or perhaps not he was saved from explaining by Perry White barging into the room.

"Kent what the hell are you doing here, how the hell are you here?" the editor demanded.

For once Jason didn't pick up on his language.

"Mr White, I can explain. Do you mind if I close the blinds?"

Perry stopped short at the question but nodded, "Jason why don't you go back you to your mum." He suggested but Jason shook his head violently.

"I wanna know too." The little boy said sounding entirely too much like his mother.

"Its alright, Mr White, he can stay," he finished putting the blinds down and locked the door then turned back to the two waiting impatiently for an answer. "I know how it looks but I am not Clark Kent." Suddenly his visage started to change, his skin became green, his face broadened and his clothes morphed from Clark's usually 1950's three-piece suit to the Martian Manhunter's red and blue costume, leaving the last survivor of a different planet before them.

"I apologise for the deception but it was deemed necessary," J'onn explained. At some point in his transformation Jason had run over to his uncle and wrapped his arms around the man, hiding from the green alien that what take his Pa's place in the room.

"Why?" Perry asked, he had placed a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"It was decided amongst the league members that for Clark Kent to suddenly disappear at the same time as Superman would arouse suspicion. I have taken Kal-El's place at the Daily Planet before, it will not be difficult to repeat."

"You've done this before?" Perry asked, perturbed that someone could take the place of one of his writers without his knowing, even more so that no one in the bullpen was close enough to Clark to notice that there was a completely different person in his place.

"On several occasions," J'onn confirmed.

That didn't at all help with Perry's guilt but he pushed it aside, "so what were you planning to do? Will you be here till Kent returns?"

J'onn shook his head, "At this stage we do not know if Clark will be able to return to work or not and I will only be able to fill in for him for a few weeks. If Clark's health has not improved within that time, I will ask you to announce that Clark has gone on medical leave for an undisclosed period. Though he will probably want to continue writing from home. I will later return, after a period of 'recovery' a few weeks before he is to return, perhaps attend a few press conferences that Superman is present at."

Perry nodded in agreement but before he could ask anything further there was a bang on the door. J'onn's visage was instantly replaced by Clark's.

"Chief is Jason in there?" The banging continuing until 'Clark' opened the door.

"Come on Jason," Lois called as soon as she spotted her son. Then to Perry, "just got a call from Superman he's willing to give an interview I'll be gone the rest of the day."

"Get pictures," he shouted after. She patted her bag indicating she had already thought of that then rushed off towards the elevator talking to Jason as she went, not once did she acknowledge Clark though he didn't seem to notice.

"I'll just get to work then Chief?" 'Kent' asked making to leave the office.

Perry waved a dismissive hand in his direct and turned back into the office, "Fine," he went back to his office pausing to reopen the blinds then returning to his own work.

J'onn wandered back over to his desk and sat down. It took all his will power not to jump straight back up as the hand shaped bruises that had began to form on his backside made themselves known.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Survival of the Species  
****Author: Jedi-Bant  
****Rating: Teen  
****Fandom: Superman  
****Summery: Not knowing about Jason, and still standing firm about Kal-el not forming any relationships with the humans, Jor-el and Lara take desperate measures to continue the species, whether their son likes it or not.  
****Warnings: Male and Forced Pregnancy (Not rape)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Smallville, Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman or any other recognisable characters, places etc. featured in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Much to Clark's relief after three weeks, he had been release from complete bed rest to the safety of his Metropolis apartment. He wasn't confined to bed but he had strict restrictions on his activities and was for the most part confined to his home. He could go out for a few hours every few days, but only when accompanied. He generally wasn't to do anything stressful. So really he choices were left between, watching TV (avoiding the news cause he knew he wouldn't be able to resist a crisis), reading the various books he'd missed while he was away (plus re-reading the classics), or writing simple filler articles for the Planet that he could easily write via over the phone and email interviews.

Needless to say, he was bored stiff.

* * *

"73 bottles of beer on the wall," he threw a tennis ball against the closest wall, *thump*, *bounce*, catch. "73 bottles of beer," *Thump* *Bounce* catch, "take one down pass it around," *Thump* *Bounce* catch, "72…"

"CUT THAT OUT!" his neighbour shouted from the next apartment.

"SORRY!" he shouted back. The ball hit the floor and rolled away. Clark let his head thump back against the wall he was sitting against and sighed. He had never been so bored in his life. As a child there was always something to do outside on the farm, chasing chickens, playing ball with the dog. As a teenager he had endless chores, there was always something that needed doing and if not that he had homework or was out with his friends. As an adult he'd travelled the world, and later, between being Superman and working at the planet, boredom had never been a problem. His trip to Krypton and back had been in cryogenic sleep so the long haul trip hadn't even been a problem.

Now he was stuck in his small apartment, waiting for someone to be able to take him on the occasional trip to the grocery store; and this was only the first week!

He flopped sideways onto the floor with a sigh and started to count the cracks in the ceiling, maybe if he concentrated hard enough his microscopic vision would kick in and he'd be able to count the micro-cracks too. That didn't last very long before he was ready to start banging his head against he floor to see if that helped.

Finally he gave up; it was time for despite measures. Pushing himself up to standing he moved over to the couch, grabbed the remote and resorted to the worst of daytime television…soap opera. With another sigh he flopped back onto the couch and flipped over to _Metropolis Rise_.

* * *

Diana moved swiftly up the stairs to Clark's apartment, which luckily were few, so it was not proving too difficult for Clark to manage. It was grocery day so she was dressed in simple jeans and a tee shirt, since it was not exactly a secret that Clark knew 'Wonder Woman' she made no other attempt to hide her identity.

She knocked lightly on the door to warn him she was there but immediately inserted her key into the lock and let herself in, that way he could tell her to wait if he needed to but would not need to get up otherwise, not that that stopped him, it was quite usual for Kal to meet her at the door, begging to be let out of his home turned prison. She was actually very surprised that he had not left the apartment despite his doctors' orders, but then the risk of losing ones children could scare even the most cabin feverish person into submission.

This time however was different, of the four times Diana can come round in the last two weeks, Kal had been desperate to leave the moment she'd arrived, and each time other league members had visited to keep him company he had been there to greet him as soon as they opened the door, Clark was after all a social creature who yearned for human, or alien, contact. This time through, he was nowhere near the door, she almost panicked except that the television was on in the other room. Perhaps he simply did not hear her or had fallen asleep watching a movie.

She moved gracefully through to the living area where Clark was in fact sitting up on the couch, lent forward so his elbows rested on his knees, eyes glued to the screen like a small child scared to even blink in case they missed the best part of the morning cartoons.

One the screen were a man and a woman, engaged in what appeared to be a dramatic conversation, complete with over exaggerated pronunciation of the dialogue and gestures.

"You ready to go Kal?" she asked immediately dismissing the show as midday trash.

"Hey Diana, just give me a moment. Keira is about to admit to Mark that she's been seeing Tony behind his back."

It took a moment for her to equate that particular statement with its implication, that Kal had actually been spending his days watching this trash, to the point that he know the characters by name and relations; and it only took a moment longer to realise that the situation had quickly become desperate and desperate times call for despite measures.

* * *

"Princess I've told you before this is a private number, I don't know where Clark is he's gone on sick leave and I'm not his keeper!" Lois snapped, causing several interns to scatter away from her vicinity in whatever direction was most readily available.

"I need you to babysit Kal." Diana interrupted before Lois could rant further or hang up.

That caused Lois to pause, though only for a moment, "You want me to what?"

"I need to get Kal out of his apartment but he can't be alone and its one thing to take an hour or two off to take him to the supermarket but I can't guarantee that nothing will happen in an entire day so I can be with him all the time, so I was wondering if he could come to your house Saturday…or Sunday, whenever works, he just needs a change of scenery."

"A change of scenery, so take him to the moon or your little island paradise, why does he need to come to my house?" Lois hadn't spoken to Kal since he refused to tell her where his apartment was and her sulking period had yet to expire.

"If I take him to the JLA headquarters he will just try to work and taking him to Themyscira will get him shot."

"What is so important that he can't continue to stay at his apartment, its only been two weeks."

"He's watching _Metropolis Rise_." Diana said, as if it explained everything.

"The soap? So what? Everyone watches a soap once in awhile it won't kill him."

"He's not only watching one or two he's following the storyline. Rather then wanting to get out of his apartment as soon as I arrived to take him shopping, he made me wait while some woman confessed to her husband her undying love to some other man."

Lois was silent for a moment, "I'll see you Saturday, get him to bring clothes for the weekend, you can pick him up Monday morning." Then hung up, not waiting for a reply.

Diana gave a sigh and relaxed as she hung up her cell, that taken care of, now all she needed to do was raid the DVD cabinets and bookcases of every member of the League to make sure Kal never had need to rot his brain with that trash again.

* * *

**Authors Note: no offence meant to anyone who actually enjoys soap operas, personally i've only watched a few episodes of a few different soaps while staying with a housewife who had just had her 3rd baby and all I can say is I would have to be pretty desperate to **_**want**_** to watch them.**


End file.
